Déjà vu
by Pochi-san
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hay una nueva guerra en el mundo shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas! aquí vuelve Pochi-san con una nueva historia KakaAnko!no me matéis por no actualizar las demás historias, solo que una nueva idea surgió en mi cabeza y que le vamos a hacer (suspiro).

Advertencia: de momento ninguna.

Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Kabuto pertenecen al baka de Masashi Kishimoto.

Kai Hatake Mitarashi y Nomi Hatake Mitarashi pertenecen a Pochi-san, Shira-san y Rairaku.

Hacía un día espectacular en la villa oculta de la hoja, esos días soleados cuando no hay ninguna nube estorbando al cielo azul, nada más que algunas ráfagas de aire para quitar el calor de este día de verano. Era sábado por la tarde, aun así el pueblo estaba bastante activo y animado como cada día en Konoha: los comerciantes hacían publicidad a su manera para que la gente comprara sus productos, la gente llenaba las calles para comprar o simplemente dar una vuelta, los niños jugaban y correteaban por la calle general y alguna que otra vez recorrían los tejados de las casas para entretenerse…

Más alejadas de Konoha, exactamente cerca del Bosque de la Muerte en la parcela nº44, se encontraban la amante de los dangos y si querida hija entrenando para unas pruebas que exigía la academia ninja y era obvio que la pequeña de los Hatake no podía suspenderla.

—Mami, la serpiente no quiere salir de mi brazo – musitó la pequeña Nomi ya frustrada por la situación en la que se encontraba a la vez que daba una patada a una pequeña piedra.

—Vamos, solo tienes que concentrar tu chakra en el brazo y después darle forma de serpiente – explicó la Mitarashi con paciencia acercándose a su hija para ayudarle, ésta se posicionó detrás de la mini pelivioleta y después se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

—Pero mamá…que van a pensar cuando saque una serpiente allí en medio de la clase – inquirió indirectamente la pequeña con el ceño fruncido a la vez que miraba a su madre directamente a los ojos.

—Pues van a pensar que eres una auténtica Hatake Mitarashi, sobre todo Mitarashi; y aquellas dos hijas de la tonta de Yügao van a dejar de meterse contigo al ver esa serpiente recorrer sus cabezas – respondió Anko con una sonrisa malévola a la vez que le dedicaba alguna que otra mueca graciosa a su hija ocasionando que le siguiera el juego mientras ésta le tendía la mano para que la chocara.

—Se van a enterar quien soy, yo voy a aprobar y ellas van a suspender…además, Kai dejará de hacerse el chulo delante de todos. – fue lo que dijo la ojiazabache sonriente con afán de superación chocando la mano con la de su madre a la vez que volvía a dirigir su mirada al frente.

—Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo – le animó la examinadora de los exámenes chunnin, respuesta afirmativa por parte de la mini pelimorada. – Primero debes contraer tu brazo contra el pecho…- empezó a instruir ésta observando con atención como lo hacía su hija - … bien, ahora cierra los ojos y concentra tu chakra entre el espacio que hay desde el hombro hasta el codo… - siguió la Mitarashi observando, cuando de repente una diminuta luz azul apareció en el lugar nombrado incrementándose por momentos - …genial, ahora visualiza la forma de una serpiente y cuando la tengas, extiende tu brazo con potencia para que ésta pueda salir e ir directamente a la diana; pero controla el chakra porque la serpiente no se tiene que soltar del brazo – acabó de hablar Anko como buena instructora que era.

La pequeña de los Hatake ya casi había conseguido hacer el jutsu puesto que su brazo estaba cargado de chakra y ya estaba preparada para soltar la serpiente, pero de repente un flujo de chakra se desvió y fue a parar al sello maldito que tenía en el cuello ocasionando que éste empezara a palpitar. Por culpa de eso, ella dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y, desconcentrándose, provocó que el chakra se descontrolara y sin quererlo la serpiente saliera disparada al frente, soltándose de su brazo, y ella hacia atrás de esta manera chocando contra Anko, provocando que las dos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Nomi! – Exclamó alterada la Mitarashi mientras se levantaba aturdida incorporando lo más rápido a su hija en el suelo.

—Mamá…me duele… - fue lo que articuló la pequeña entre leves gemidos de dolor llevándose su mano hacia donde estaba el sello maldito para intentar parar las punzadas que éste desprendía.

—Schhh…estoy aquí… - le susurraba la pelimorada con dulzura mientras apoyaba a la mini pelipúrpura en su regazo -… ya está, ya pasó – intentaba tranquilizar la Mitarashi a la vez que dirigía su mano hacia el sello de la pequeña "Está ardiendo" pensó ésta mientras empezaba a acariciar con cariño el pelo de su hija.

Acto seguido, Anko comenzó a crear un pequeño flujo de chakra en la mano que tenía sobre el sello maldito ocasionando que el dolor de la pequeña disminuyera por momentos hasta quedarse en leves punzadas, pero aún sin quitarse del todo; la pequeña por acto reflejo se abrazó a su madre intentando evitar el dolor que aun quedaba en su interior a la vez que la ojicaramelo se levantaba con su hija en brazos.

—Creo que por hoy ya hemos terminado – musitó la Mitarashi depositando un agradable beso en la frente de la mini pelivioleta a la vez que se alejaba de allí para dirigirse a su casa puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo.

…..

Mientras, en la mansión Hatake…

—Vamos Kai, levántate - dijo el Hatake mientras volvía con paso parsimonioso a su posición de defensa - ¿Crees que los otros chunnin van a tener piedad? Eres el integrante más pequeño de esta prueba y eso hará que no tengan compasión contigo – argumentó el peliplateado seriamente a la vez que sacaba su típico volumen Icha Icha.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo aumentar la fuerza del chidori. Ya me va justo crearlo en mi mano… - se quejó el pequeño ojicaramelo mientras se levantaba del suelo a la vez que se quitaba el polvo de su ropa.

—Bobadas, solo tienes que concentrarte más – explicó su padre pero de pronto notó como la verja del jardín se abría dejando ver a dos pelimoradas, la más mayor desviando su mirada hacia él.

— ¡Hatake! ¡Suelta ese libro! – vociferó la Mitarashi con autoridad ocasionando que su marido escondiera su preciado libro… era obvio que Kakashi quería conservar su integridad física.

—Cariño…ya has vuelto… – musitó el ninja copia con el tono de voz nervioso a la vez que retrocedía un paso hacia atrás.

—Hola mamá - saludo el pequeño peliplateado con la mano a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia la ojiazabache - ¿Qué le pasa a Nomi? – inquirió éste con preocupación al ver que su hermana estaba dormida entre los brazos de su madre.

—Solo está cansada – aclaró la Mitarashi con una media sonrisa en su cara de esta manera proporcionándole tranquilidad al pequeño mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos dos. – Anda, ve y date una ducha que hueles un poco a tufillo – bromeó su madre dedicándole una amplia sonrisa ocasionando que el pequeño se sonrojara levemente al haber escuchado eso.

—Mama, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy de cenar? – inquirió con curiosidad pero con gracia el pequeño peliplateado esperando con ansias la respuesta de la Mitarashi.

—Es una sorpresa – respondió ésta guiñando un ojo ocasionando que una mueca de queja se dibujara en la cara del pequeño.

—Vale… - dijo éste sin más remedio volteando y alejándose hacia el interior de la casa para poder ducharse.

—Y tú Hatake…también tienes que darte una ducha, si no…no hay cena – le advirtió la pelimorada mientras le robaba un beso por sobre la tela de la máscara.

— ¿Ha conseguido hacer el jutsu? – inquirió el Hatake con el tono de voz tranquilo mientras desviaba su profunda mirada hacia su hija.

—Kakashi, eso es lo de menos. – respondió la pelimorada a la defensiva mientras se alejaba de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

—Anko, las pruebas son este miércoles y estamos a sábado. Lleva una semana entrenando y todavía no ha dado resultados. – le echó en cara el peliplata mientras reanudaba el paso para alcanzar a su mujer.

—Este ataque requiere mucho chakra, además…te recuerdo que ella no puede forzar mucho su flujo de energía – le reprendió la Mitarashi a la vez que recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde.

—Kai ya casi controla el chidori y solo es dos años más grande que Nomi – replicó el Hatake orgulloso de su hijo cuando de pronto una mirada de disgusto por parte de Anko fulminó al peliplata.

—Kakashi, no empecemos ¿de acuerdo?...Los dos hemos sido senseis y los dos sabemos que Kai es diferente a Nomi y Nomi es diferente a Kai, no pretendas ponerlos al mismo nivel – argumentó la pelipúrpura molesta ya dando por acabada la conversación mientras entraba en la casa con su hija en brazos, dejando a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca.

La Mitarashi subió las escaleras de la casa para poder llegar a la habitación de la pequeña Nomi y una vez allí, dejarla para que pudiera descansar del día tan agotador que había tenido. Al fin y al cabo, la mini pelipúrpura solo tenía seis añitos y entrenar durante todo el día era bastante agotador, por lo que se había ganado un gran descanso. Al llegar a la habitación, la ojicaramelo dejó a su hija en la cama para que pudiera dormir con más comodidad pero cuando Anko se disponía a salir de la habitación…

—Mamá, no tengo más sueño - musitó la ojiazabache incorporándose a la vez que se rascaba los ojos de manera muy risueña y con cierta gracia.

—Vaya, ¿ya te has despertado? – inquirió la Mitarashi volteando y dirigiéndose otra vez hacía la cama de su hija, respuesta afirmativa por parte de Nomi. – Pues ya que estás despierta, también podrías darte un baño – informó ésta dando un toque en la nariz de la pequeña.

—Vale, vale… - dijo la mini pelilila moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados sin más remedio que obedecer a su madre.

—Venga, que después de cena hay una sorpresa – comentó la Mitarashi dedicando una grata sonrisa a la ojiazabache a la vez que salía de la habitación.

— ¡Mamá! – Vociferó la pequeña ocasionando que su madre asomara su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación - ¿Mañana podré ir a jugar al parque con los demás? – inquirió Nomi poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero ya sabes que tu padre…aun así pregúntale – contestó Anko sonriéndole y dándole la máxima confianza posible a la vez que ya abandonaba la estancia, dejando a una Nomi molesta por el comportamiento tan repentino de su progenitor.

Acto seguido, la pequeña bajó de la cama y se encaminó hacia su armario para coger la ropa interior y su pijama nuevo; el conjunto constaba de una camiseta de tirantes con dibujos animados dibujados en ésta, parecían ser una serpiente persiguiendo a un ratón, mientras que los pantaloncitos cortos eran lisos y también de color morado. Después de coger todo lo necesario se dirigió hasta el baño, pero al deslizar la maneta de la puerta del aseo se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

— ¡Ya casi estoy! – exclamó el hermano de la mini pelimorada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Jolines Kai, eres un lentorro – comentó la pequeña con el objetivo de que su hermano se diera más prisa.

— ¡Y tú una impaciente! – replicó el ojicaramelo haciendo que ésta se molestara aún más.

—Ufff…muy bien Hatake, esto es la guerra – susurró por lo bajo la ojiazabache con una sonrisa y una voz maliciosa a la vez que dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se encaminaba con rapidez hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Una vez allí, empezó a rebuscar por las cajas de los juguetes del mini peliplateado aunque exactamente no encontraba lo que quería porque todo estaba en su sitio y bien ordenado, al contrario que ella. A Nomi le gustaba… no, le encantaba tenerlo todo desordenado porque así cuando entraba en su habitación, lo encontraba todo y sin ningún tipo de problema.

—Donde estarán… - se decía mentalmente la mini pelimorada empezándose a hartar de la situación tan complicada que se le estaba presentando – Kai, eres un ordenado ¡esto no puede ser! – se torturaba mentalmente la pequeña mientras estaba rebuscando por las cajas.

— ¡Ya estoy harta! – exclamó la ojiazabache cansada de todo a la vez que cogía las cajas de juguetes y las tiraba por el suelo dejando de esa manera el cuarto de Kai casi como el suyo, cuando de pronto pudo ver que había encontrado justo lo que quería…

—Aquí estáis… - susurró por lo bajo la pequeña pelivioleta con malicia a la vez que esa siniestra media sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más mientras que, lentamente, alzaba lo que andaba buscando hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro; y es que era, ni más ni menos, que una bolsita de canicas de varios colores – Vas a morder el polvo Kai, ¡Muahahahaha! – rió ésta con orgullo al haber maquinado esa diablura tan ingeniosa.

Después de haber dejado el cuarto de su hermano un poco más desordenado, se encaminó hacia el baño como si nada y justo cuando se aseguró que su hermano todavía estaba adentro, empezó a esparcir las canicas con estilo justo enfrente de la puerta para que al abrirla, Kai se tropezara y cayera.

— ¡Kai, los he visto más rápidos! – exclamó ella con una alegría en el cuerpo que daba envidia ya que había terminado la "Fase 1" de su espléndido plan.

Ese comentario hizo que su hermano se hartara de su queridita hermana pequeña así que, bruscamente, abrió la puerta del baño pero, al dar el primer paso con fuerza y decisión para reñir a la mini pelimorada, las canicas lo pillaron desprevenido y el ojicaramelo se vio involucrado en un "baile" sin estilo para hacer el intento de evitar caer al suelo…cosa que no ocurrió.

— ¡Toma ya, chúpate esa hermanito! – exclamó victoriosa la ojiazabache mientras señalaba al mini peliplateado con su dedo índice al verlo tendido en el suelo y sobándose la cabeza.

—Nomi… ¡esta me la pagas! – dijo Kai molesto por lo que le había hecho su hermana a la vez que intentaba levantarse del suelo, aunque le resultaba un poco difícil puesto que las bolitas de cristal todavía estaban esparcidas por el suelo del pasillo; aprovechando esto, Nomi cogió sus cosas del suelo y entró en el baño con rapidez, quedándose de esa manera apoyada contra el marco de la puerta viendo con gozo como su hermano mayor caía varias veces.

—Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no? – inquirió el ojicaramelo lanzándole una mirada furiosa a su hermana, que estaba carcajeándose ella sola de la situación en la que se encontraba él; Nomi simplemente asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras seguía riendo exageradamente. – Ahora verás… - musitó el Hatake levantándose del suelo pero al dirigirse hacia la puerta con rapidez, ya corriendo para atrapar a su hermana, la mini pelipúrpura cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a su hermano estampado contra ésta.

De repente pasa Anko con tranquilidad por el pasillo para entrar en su habitación pero al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo con el rostro pegado a la puerta, se lleva una mano a la cabeza y la mueve hacia ambos lados.

—Kai, ya no sé cómo te lo tengo que decir…el pasillo no es lugar para jugar a las canicas – dijo la Mitarashi molesta y ya sin remedio volviendo a reanudar el paso hasta quedar en su habitación, dejando al pobre de Kai tendido en el suelo del pasillo y preguntándose "¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?".

…..

Mientras tanto en la base de los escuadrones ANBU se encontraba el líder de los nombrados en el gran despacho, sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero negro mientras que, sin prisas, revisaba unos documentos sin importancia cuando de pronto unos suaves golpes chocaron contra la puerta de la estancia de esa manera irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad del pelinegro.

—Pasad– dio paso el ojiazabache a la vez que dejaba los papeles a un lado del elegante escritorio, y es que esa mesa era la más ordenada que había en todo el edificio: todos los cajones bien ordenados y con la llave echada, los papeles más importantes a la derecha de la mesa puesto que él era diestro y así podía cogerlos más rápido mientras que los documentos menos importantes estaban a la izquierda, los cuadros que había colgados en la pared debían estar lo más centrado posible y los cristales de las ventanas podían cegar de lo bien cuidados y limpios que estaban.

—Señor, tenemos nuevas noticias sobre la anterior misión del escuadrón nº14 – informó uno de los tres ANBU que habían entrado en la estancia.

—Adelante – empezó el Uchiha seriamente dirigiendo su profunda mirada hacia ellos de esta manera infundiendo un respeto inigualable, el susodicho dio un paso al frente.

—Resulta que mientras volvíamos a Konoha, uno de los nuestros encontró un cadáver en el bosque… - informó uno de los soldados pero hizo una breve pausa porque no sabía si lo que iba a decir tendría mucha importancia.

—Sigue – le contestó su líder con la voz autoritaria pero a la vez dándole un poco de confianza porque ya sabía que ese ANBU era el nuevo.

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha fue en un pasado el ninja renegado más buscado entre las cinco naciones ninja, por lo que infundía respeto máximo y aún hacía que el miedo calara en los cuerpos de algunos shinobis, aún así se ganó la confianza de Konoha en el momento que eliminó al temido Madara Uchiha dándole de esta manera la libertad a la villa.

—…y casualmente ese cuerpo llevaba unas marcas en el cuello, como si le hubieran succionado la sangre. – Terminó el ANBU dando un paso hacia atrás de esa manera quedando alineado con los otros dos. Sasuke se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos intentando averiguar qué o quién es lo que podría hacer eso, aún así nada le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está el cadáver? – inquirió el Uchiha aun pensando qué es lo que podría hacer eso.

—Está en los laboratorios de Konoha – Informó otro soldado con total seguridad.

—Está bien, comunicad ahora mismo a los científicos que mañana bajaré a los laboratorios – ordenó Sasuke autoritariamente mientras se levantaba del sillón. – Podéis marcharos – matizó éste aun con la mirada puesta en el nuevo ANBU, él simplemente agachó la cabeza.

Posteriormente, los tres soldados salieron de la estancia tal y como lo ordenó su líder y se dirigieron a toda rapidez hacia Konoha a transmitir la orden del susodicho; mientras el pelirebelde, aún en el despacho, se dirigió hasta una estantería donde había libros de todo tipo y sin pensárselo, cogió uno relacionado en el kinjutsu, empezó a ojearlo y de repente vio un articulo donde daba información del famosísimo Orochimaru, ya muerto. Acto seguido se sentó otra vez en su sillón y fue echando un vistazo al curioso libro de portada azulada con ligeros adornos en plateado.

—Interesante, eso de robar los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca tiene su recompensa – dijo el pelirebelde para sí mismo a la vez que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pero por acto reflejo desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que había justo encima del marco de la puerta, éste marcaba las 21:30h.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a casa – se dijo él a la vez que cogía el libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero las ganas de un poco de emoción lo invadieron así que sin pensárselo apagó las luces y se encaminó hacia la ventana, acto seguido la levantó y se posó en el marco de ésta pudiendo observar la bonita luna que estaba apareciendo; después cerró el ventanal cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido, con un salto descomunal, se perdió por el Bosque de la Muerte, al fin y al cabo la base de los ANBU estaba en dicho bosque.

….

En el comedor de la familia Hatake…

— ¡A COMER! – vociferó la Mitarashi con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que hacía sonar con una maza un pequeño gong ocasionando que todos los integrantes de la familia aparecieran en un santiamén sentados ya en la mesa.

—Poco más y te sienten desde Suna – comentó por un casual el Hatake, ella simplemente le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

—Bueno, y que hay para cenar – inquirió indirectamente el mini peliplateado ya ansioso por saber que sorpresa era la que había preparado su madre para cenar puesto que no había ningún plato con comida encima de la mesa.

—No seas impaciente, Kai – Replicó ésta volviendo otra vez a la cocina para traer la cena; al pasar otra vez hacia el comedor, todos los de la mesa pudieron ver la grandiosa pizza que había sobre el plato que la Mitarashi traía.

— ¡Pizza! – exclamaron los dos pequeños con los ojos más que brillantes de la emoción al ver esa mega pizza ya que su madre hacía ese plato de higos a brevas (1).

—Esta vez te lo has currado – comentó el Hatake bajándose la máscara ya que también estaba contento por lo que iba a cenar esa noche; y es que por muy serio que fuera el ninja copia, a veces también se podía comportar como un niño y aún más si estaba con su familia.

— ¡Yo siempre! – exclamó la pelimorada con orgullo mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa y se sentaba en la silla, enfrente de Kakashi.

Por unos cuantos segundos todos miraron con gozo esa pizza redonda y con bastante "condimento", esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso de coger el primer trozo; todos se miraban de reojo como si se tratara de un duelo de pistolas en el oeste y es que había unos cuantos trozos que llevaban más cosas así que solo serian comidos por los más espabilados, evidentemente todo el mundo tenía mucha hambre.

—Tres…dos… - empezó a descontar la Mitarashi viendo con gracia como su familia estaba al quite - …uno… - y es que le encantaba hacerlos sufrir porque por una parte Kakashi y Kai se miraban desafiantes, y por otra parte Nomi ponía los cinco sentidos y si hacía falta seis con tal de ser la primera. Todos esperaban un "adelante" por parte de la pelimorada, entonces cuando ésta se disponía a dar la salida… sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡NO! – exclamaron todos al unisono con desesperación mientras se llevaban las manos a la cabeza, Nomi ya estaba que no podía más.

—Bueno, ya voy… – dijo la pelivioleta sin más remedio que atender al que esperaba en la puerta, todos la miraron con cara de "ahora es mi oportunidad" - …una cosa…os dejo mirar la pizza pero el que se atreva a tocarla… - advirtió la Mitarashi con una media sonrisa diabólica mientras hacía crujir sus dedos infundiendo respeto y algo más que alerta.

— ¿Y un trocito pequeño de jamón york? – inquirió con gracia la pequeña de la familia indicando con el pulgar y el dedo índice el tamaño del susodicho.

—Ni un trocito – aclaró la ojicaramelo saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Una vez enfrente del portal, abrió la puerta y en esta se encontró un ANBU, ella supuso que sería un compañero de su marido.

—Buenas noches, señora-

—Señorita – interrumpió la Mitarashi un tanto molesta.

—Le entrego un paquete para Kakashi Hatake –

— ¿Un paquete? – inquirió ésta sorprendida a la vez que cogía la pequeña caja con cautela.

—Esto es todo, gracias y buenas noches – se despidió el soldado desapareciendo con una rapidez increíble.

—Me pregunto que será – dijo la ojicaramelo para sus adentros mientras entraba otra vez en su casa y cerraba la puerta. Acto seguido se dirigió hasta el comedor donde se podía palpar la tensión y las ansias en el ambiente.

—Kakashi, han traído esto para ti – informó la Mitarashi mientras dejaba el paquete encima del mueble a la vez que el ninja copia se preguntaba que sería eso que le habían traído.

— ¡Venga mamá siéntate y da la salida! – exclamó la pequeña ya más que ansiosa por comer esa pizza, como si se tratara de una carrera.

—Por donde iba… ¡ah sí!...uno… -

—Papá, Kai ¿qué es eso? – inquirió la ojiazabache intentando despistar a los peliplateados de la familia, éstos voltearon.

— ¡VA! – exclamó la ojicaramelo con emoción. Entonces las dos pelimoradas fueron más rápidas que ellos y se llevaron los trozos más valiosos dejando a un Kakashi y a un Kai sin súper trozo de pizza.

— ¡Eh, no es justo! – exclamó el mini peliplateado molesto por lo que había hecho su hermana pequeña mientras observaba con rabia como las dos mujeres de la casa disfrutaban del trozo de comida como dos niñas pequeñas.

— ¡En la comida y la guerra todo vale, hermanito! – exclamó la mini pelilila mientras daba un gran bocado a la pizza enfrente de su hermano mayor.

—Siento decirlo, pero Nomi tiene razón, en esta casa tiene que haber un poco de supervivencia – comentó la Mitarashi orgullosa de ella misma a la vez que daba otro bocado a su trozo de pizza.

—Como que tú tienes el mejor trozo…- susurró el Hatake por lo bajo mientras cogía un trozo que solo llevaba queso, y es que la pizza estaba un poco descompensada.

— ¿Decías…? – inquirió ésta lanzándole una mirada asesina a su maridito.

—Nada-

El resto de la cena transcurrió con más o menos normalidad, los mayores hablando de cosas cuotidianas u opinando sobre el trabajo mientras que los pequeños se molestaban mutuamente. Terminaron de cenar y cada uno llevó su plato y su vaso al fregadero para que después la Mitarashi los pudiera fregar, bueno…más bien Kakashi llevo su plato y el de Anko, y Kai llevó el suyo y el de Nomi mientras que ellas dos recogían lo demás.

—Papá, ¿podemos ver la tele? – inquirió la mini pelivioleta poniendo ojos de cachorrito dejando al Hatake sin opción a elegir, éste simplemente desvió su mirada hacia el reloj.

—Son las diez, a las diez y media os vais a dormir, ¿vale? – ordenó el peliplateado a la vez que cogía el paquete que Anko había dejado anteriormente en el mueble del comedor.

—Vale… - contestó la ojiazabache sin más remedio que obedecer a su progenitor a la vez que se alejaba para sentarse en el sofá junto a su hermano.

—Me pregunto que será – susurró el ninja copia para sus adentros mientras empezaba a abrir el paquete con cuidado; cuando lo abrió, se quedó bastante sorprendido ya que pudo ver con total claridad que en su interior había, ni más ni menos que un conejito de color rosa chillón que llevaba una tarjetita con las letras también en rosa que ponía:

_Mañana empezamos la jornada juntos, que emoción¡ ¿verdad?_

_¡Te esperaré con cariño y amor!_

_YÜGAO!_

—En verdad esta mujer no se cansa de molestar – se dijo el Hatake para sí mismo mientras dejaba el conejo de peluche en el paquete y éste en el mueble del comedor para dirigirse a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y ya de paso estar un rato con su mujer ya que ésta estaba fregando los platos por muy raro que le pareciera.

— ¿Qué era el paquete? – inquirió al Mitarashi al ver a su marido entrar por la puerta de la cocina e ir directamente a la nevera para beber agua; y es que al fin y al cabo la curiosidad la comía por dentro.

—Era un paquete de parte de Yügao, exactamente un conejo de peluche y una tarjeta diciéndome que me esperaba mañana para hacer la jornada juntos – informó con indiferencia y tranquilidad el peliplata dejando el vaso de agua en el fregadero como si nada mientras podía ver como su mujer se estaba empezando a molestar de una manera bárbara.

—Esa penca no se va a cansar de perseguirte nunca, ¿no? – comentó con enfado la pelivioleta mientras seguía fregando la última tongada de platos ya con menos tranquilidad.

— ¿Alguien está celosa? – inquirió el Hatake picando aun más a la ojicaramelo a la vez que se le acercaba por detrás y la rodeaba por la cintura dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de esa manera aferrándose a ella.

— ¿Yo celosa de esa fresca? No me hagas reír, Hatake – respondió ella firmemente mientras lanzaba unas cuantas gotas de agua al ninja copia.

Éste simplemente empezó a depositar dulces besos sobre la zona del sello maldito, y es que él sabía que le brindaba una tranquilidad sin igual y sobre todo protección cuando besaba la marca de la Mitarashi, aquella marca que la había atormentado durante tantos años y aquella que no hace tanto tiempo casi la mata.

El Hatake no se podía imaginar su vida sin la mujer que le había robado el corazón, lo besaba y le hacía sentir como nadie, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerla puesto que solo él conocía el lado más cariñoso y tierno de Anko Mitarashi, habían sido tantos momentos los que había pasado con ella: momentos agradables como cuando ambos se reían por tonterías, momentos tristes y tensos como cuando ella se sentía frágil e impotente al no poder quitar el dolor que la marca de la maldición emitía contra ella, momentos apasionados y llenos de deseo como cuando ambos se entregaban mutuamente para poder vivir la mejor noche de sus vidas, que no fue solo una sino infinitas, y así muchos momentos que nunca podría olvidar…

—No me hace ninguna gracia que la furcia de Yügao trabaje contigo – comentó la pelimorada con descaro ocasionando que el Hatake bajara de las nubes. – Es más, no me agrada la idea de que hayas vuelto a ser ANBU – confesó sin rodeos la Mitarashi ya con la voz de más preocupación.

—Anko Mitarashi preocupada, mm… esto es grave – comentó el peliplata con ironía ganándose un leve codazo por parte de ella, aun así no dejó de besar el cuello de la pelivioleta.

—No seas idiota…y no estoy preocupada solo…intranquila por lo que te pueda pasar, te recuerdo que las misiones ANBU son demasiado peligrosas y si por un casual te pasara algo, yo… no se qué haría- dijo ésta cabizbaja intentando evitar pensar en lo que le podría pasar a su amado peliplata a la vez que se secaba las manos con el paño de cocina.

—Pues sí que es grave la situación… - comentó el Hatake otra vez con ironía ganándose otro codazo por parte de la chica pero logrando que la Mitarashi sonriera infantilmente a la vez que la obligaba a voltear de esa manera consiguiendo cruzar miradas.

—Sí, parece que tienes razón, ya decía yo que eres un completo idiota… – comentó ella con descaro haciendo que una mueca de disgusto apareciera en el rostro del Hatake, y es que podía apreciarlo perfectamente puesto que no llevaba máscara permitiéndole de esa manera ver aquel hermoso rostro que hacía que perdiera la razón más de una vez –…pero eres solo mi idiota… solo mío – terminó la pelivioleta acercando su rostro al de él para poder besarlo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, permiso concedido muy gustosamente por parte del Hatake permitiéndole de esa manera poder acceder a su boca y entrelazar ambas lenguas.

Y es que no se cansaba, ya hacía muchos años que estaba junto a él pero no se cansaba de besarlo y disfrutar de él todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Ella era la única que podía dominar al famosísimo ninja copia y ella era la única que lo conocía en todos los aspectos, todos pensaban que él era un hombre solitario y con pocos sentimientos pero lo que nadie sabía era que debajo de esa máscara se escondía un Kakashi tierno y dulce al que cualquier mujer se enamoraría en unos segundos, pero solo ella era la afortunada de tenerlo y ahora que había formado una familia junto al hombre de su vida era la mujer más feliz de todas, tenía todo lo que podía desear así que no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a nadie de su entorno.

—Uggss…que asco – susurró la mini pelivioleta con la voz desagradable al ver a sus padres besándose mientras estaba escondida detrás del marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Nomi, vámonos a dormir…venga – susurró con cuidado Kai que estaba detrás de su hermana pequeña pero sin perderse ningún detalle de la escena.

—Pero tengo sed – se quejó la ojiazabache con voz suave desviando la mirada hacia su hermano.

—Pues aguanta hasta mañana, ahora no vamos a interrumpir…eso – dijo el mini peliplateado susurrándolo a la vez que señalaba la escena con su dedo índice.

—Me da igual, tengo sed y yo voy a beber agua – matizó la mini pelipúrpura bastante decidida así que imponiendo iba a entrar en la cocina aún así su hermano la cogió del brazo pero, como que la pequeña iba con todas las de beber agua, ambos tropezaron y cayeron enfrente de la escena ocasionando que Anko y Kakashi se separaran y ya de paso conseguir un poco de oxígeno después de ese beso tan apasionado.

—Vaya, pero si son los dos intrusos de la casa – comentó la Mitarashi con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a la vez que soltaba al Hatake y se dirigía hacia sus hijos.

— ¿Vosotros no teníais que estar durmiendo? – inquirió el peliplateado frunciendo el ceño pero también riendo por la escena en la que estaba.

—Es que tenía sed – se defendió la mini pelivioleta con indiferencia levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose con parsimonia hasta la nevera.

—Ah, ¿y tú, Kai? – inquirió la Mitarashi desviando su mirada hacia el pequeño ocasionando que los nervios aparecieran en él.

—Yo…yo…yo estaba vigilando a Nomi, ya sabes…no la puedo dejar sola que si no vaya que haga algo y ya la hemos liado – se defendió el ojicaramelo con el tono de voz nervioso mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su hermana pequeña, ésta simplemente le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

—Anda, a la cama los dos – comentó el ninja copia haciendo de padre responsable a la vez que sus hijos se le acercaban para despedirse.

—Buenas noches, papi – dijo la ojiazabache risueñamente dándole un dulce besito en la mejilla, por su parte pudo recibir otro del Hatake; Kai simplemente copió a su hermana.

—Mamá ¿nos acompañas? – inquirió la pequeña poniendo ojos de cachorrito, evidentemente Anko no se pudo resistir así que se dirigió hacia ellos y a uno lo cogió por la mano derecha y a otra por la izquierda de esa manera encaminándose junto a ellos hasta la habitación.

—Buenas noches, monstruitos – se despidió Kakashi muy tiernamente; no se lo podía creer, eso él antes no lo decía.

Anko llevó Kai a su habitación, lo arropó, le dio su oso de peluche y le entregó un beso en la frente; y es que a Kai también le gustaba dormir con un peluche por muy mayor que fuera. Lo mismo hizo con Nomi, la arropó y le dio su serpiente de peluche aunque ella no dormía solo con un muñeco, Nomi tenía la cama repleta de ellos.

— ¿Nomi, no tienes calor con tanto trasto? – inquirió la Mitarashi extrañada al ver tantos muñecos por su habitación, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza aunque con su dedo índice posado en la mejilla le indicó a su madre que también ella quería un beso de buenas noches; muy gustosamente Anko le entregó un agradable beso en la mejilla de esta manera despidiéndose.

Después de arropar a sus hijos, la Mitarashi se encaminó hacia su habitación y cuando entró pudo ver que Kakashi ya estaba en la cama casi dormido, sin esfuerzo alguno ella se dirigió hasta el ventilador y lo encendió puesto que esa noche hacía un calor insoportable.

— ¿Ya se han dormido? – inquirió el peliplateado con la voz adormilada volteando y observando cómo su mujer se metía en la cama.

—Sí, monstruito – respondió ella carcajeándose de lo último que había dicho ocasionando que el peliplata se sonrojara levemente – tú antes no decías esas cosas, como se nota que ya estás chocheando como un viejo – se burló ella mientras seguía riendo exageradamente.

—Hmm – cortó en seco el peliplateado molesto por la reacción de su mujer a la vez que le daba espalda.

—No te enfades…es que se me hace muy raro oírte hablar así – se disculpó ella abrazando al peliplata por detrás y depositando un dulce beso en su espalda consiguiendo de esa manera que él volteara. Él no se podía resistir a sus caricias y más cuando eran tan traviesas, aunque esa vez solo se paseaban por si torso; aún así ella lo besó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho para después quedar rodeada por los brazos del Hatake.

—Buenas noches, amor – le susurró el Hatake depositando un cariñoso beso sobre la frente de la Mitarashi.

—Buenas noches – dijo ella ya con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a él; y es que hacía una calor para morirse, aún así a ella no le importaba pasar un poco más de calor con tal de estar abrazada a su media naranja.

…..

Lejos de Konoha entre la villa oculta de la lluvia y la del sonido, exactamente en un bosque lleno de cadáveres y cuerpos en putrefacción, se encontraba un villano el cual una vez, junto con Madara Uchiha, intentó destruir todas las naciones con tal de ser él el dueño de todo.

Él se encontraba en una de las cuevas del bosque; ésta estaba oscura y un ambiente siniestro y maléfico rodeaba toda la estancia, haciéndola ver realmente diabólica. En el interior había unas cuantas columnas con serpientes dibujadas formando un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña elevación de tierra y rocas donde se encontraba un trono, que era donde él se sentaba y controlaba todo; curiosamente, enfrente del altar había un círculo dibujado en el suelo con enredaderas alrededor de éste haciéndolo ver como una especie de sello maligno.

—Kabuto-sama, ¿al final que tenemos que hacer? – inquirió siniestramente un shinobi renegado de la villa oculta de la lluvia.

—Quiero que la traigáis – ordenó sin tapujos y con la voz siseante el que en un tiempo fue la mano derecha de uno de los tres sannin, Orochimaru.

—Pero…no podemos entrar tan fácilmente en Konoha… usted bien sabe que Naruto Uzumaki ahora es el Hokage. – explicó otro shinobi con la voz temblorosa, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que un kunai estaba clavado justo en su corazón.

—Ahora es seguro que tú ya no entras en la villa – matizó el líder de todos a la vez que tosía levemente. - ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? – inquirió éste con mala condición observando con furia en los ojos a cada uno de los ninjas que estaban alejados unos cuantos metros, respuesta negativa por parte de todos así que, sin nada más que decir, los tres shinobis desaparecieron de aquel siniestro lugar dejando a un Kabuto a la espera de todo.

—Los acontecimientos van a repetirse, Anko Mitarashi. – fue lo único que dijo la plagiada de Orochimaru antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse hacia sus aposentos.

Palabras o expresiones que pueden traer problemillas:

1 De higos a brevas: no muy a menudo.

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia. Vosotros decís ¿bien, mal?.

Se aceptan opiniones, conclusiones, REVIEWS jjajaaj etc!

Saludos a todas desde España!

Un abrazo muy fuerte;)

BY: Pochi-san


	2. ¿Por que a mí?

Hola gente!bueno ya estoy de vuelta, me he ausentado, lo sé no hace falta que lo repitáis pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y en alguna ocasión no he pasado por un buen tramo de mi vida personal. Sé que es una escusa asquerosa y mala, pero es lo que hay . Creedme, a mi me pesa mucho más el hecho de no poder escribir porque es verdad que ideas no me faltan ;).

Dejándome de lamentaciones, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo 2 de Déjà Vu, pasad un buen rato leyendo^^

Ahí va!

Casi todos los personajes del capítulo le pertenecen a idiota de Masashi.

Nomi y Kai Hatake, Yami Uchiha me pertenecen a mí.

* * *

><p>Los tres ninjas de la lluvia se dirigían con velocidad hacia Konoha esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos, ya fueran otros shinobis que al final acababan muertos o simples campesinos que iban a trabajar para poder ganarse la vida de alguna manera y así poder alimentar a sus familias, aunque al final también acababan de la misma manera que los otros shinobis.<p>

—Venga, debemos apresurarnos y realizar la misión con éxito —informó uno de ellos mientras saltaba de rama en rama procurando no pegarse un buen golpe ya que aquellas ramificaciones eran demasiado gruesas por culpa de la humedad que había en el ambiente; no hay que olvidar que todavía estaban dentro de la región del agua de modo que las plantas y demás eran demasiado frondosas a causa del agua que tenían en su interior.

—Tienes razón, si no Kabuto-sama va a acabar con nosotros —matizó el segundo de ellos a la vez que esquivaba los obstáculos que se le cruzaban en su camino.

—Debemos cogerla y llevárnosla, no pueden sospechar de nosotros si no…estamos muertos; los de Konoha no pueden saber que Kabuto-sama sigue con vida, no antes de que ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir —aclaró el tercero a la vez que seguía el paso de sus compañeros de equipo.

….

La mañana amanecía con un sol resplandeciente, los pájaros empezaban a canturrear y la gente de la villa oculta de la hoja comenzaba a abrir las ventanas de sus casas para que la luz iluminara todo el domicilio. Las chimeneas de los restaurantes ya hacía tiempo que estaban funcionando y dejando escapar ese olorcillo a exquisita comida que hipnotizaba a cualquiera que pasara por delante del tenderete.

En la casa de los Hatake no había indicios de gente madrugadora, por lo que se suponía que todavía estaban durmiendo; aun así Scan, el perro guardián de la casa, empezó a ladrar con fuerza reclamando su porción del desayuno y ya de paso despertando a los dueños de la casa, que justo, de la calle en donde vivían, ellos eran los únicos que todavía estaban durmiendo plácidamente; bueno, realmente, eran las dos pelimoradas quienes estaban durmiendo como angelitos. Cuando el peliplata desvió su vista hacia la pelipúrpura pensó, "Durmiendo es tan tierna…pero cuando despierta, ya empiezo a temblar", eso era lo que rondaba por la cabeza del ninja copia, "Mejor que vaya a echarle de comer antes de que Anko despierte por culpa de esos ladridos" se dijo mentalmente Kakashi mientras con flojera se levantaba con cautela y volvía a tapar a su mujer con la sábana.

Éste se puso los zapatos, se dirigió al aseo para lavarse bien la cara y ya de paso se peinó con cuidado, aún así poco le sirvió ya que su cabellera peliplateada volvió a alborotarse como de costumbre. Después salió del aseo y se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a salir se dio un golpe con la pata que sujetaba el mueble de la habitación provocando que cierta ojicaramelo dejara escapar un largo suspiro.

—Eso, tú haz más ruido —se quejó la Mitarashi con sarcasmo aún con la voz de media dormida y con los ojos cerrados mientras volteaba hacia su marido, de ese modo evitando que los rayos del sol chocaran contra su rostro.

—Lo siento —se excusó el peliplateado acercándose otra vez hasta la cama con paso tranquilo para después tumbarse levemente sobre ésta de ese modo pudiendo depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su mujer; ella le correspondió con pereza, pero a la vez con gusto.

—Anda, ve y haz callar al perro —ordenó la pelimorada mientras se acurrucaba a la sábana y, hundiendo aún más su cabeza en la almohada, bostezaba perezosamente.

El Hatake, sin más remedio, se encaminó hacia el jardín para cumplir las órdenes de su mujer puesto que no quería una reprimenda de buena mañana. Al salir de su casa pudo observar como Scan se acercaba a él con el periódico en la boca de ese modo haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro, aunque por culpa de su máscara no se pudo apreciar demasiado; acto seguido, Kakashi le brindó unas cuantas caricias al perro para después entregarle la porción adecuada de comida y así dejar que se entretuviera por el jardín con el hueso que anteriormente él le había dado.

Después volvió a entrar en la casa y, otra vez, se encaminó hacia la habitación donde seguramente Anko todavía seguiría en la cama, pero por el pasillo ya pudo ver como su hijo se dirigía hacia el aseo.

—Buenos días, papá —saludó el mini peliplateado alzando sutilmente su brazo a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días —le devolvió sonriente el Hatake cerrando su único ojo visible para después volver a entrar cuidadosamente en la habitación.

—Ya era hora, pensaba que te habías quedado desayunando en la caseta del perro junto con Scan —bromeó la Mitarashi ya levantada de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el armario para buscar algo que ponerse puesto que esa noche ambos habían dormido en ropa interior por culpa de la oleada de calor que había hecho. El Hatake simplemente se le acercó por detrás y la rodeó por la cintura de ese modo acerándola hacia él.

—Kakashi, no te pongas tontorrón —comentó ella con paciencia mientras seguía buscando en el armario como podía ya que notó como el ojiazabache empezaba a besar su cuello con ternura y, alguna que otra vez, mordía suavemente su lóbulo.

—No lo hago aposta…mira, cuando quieres tú es porque quieres tú y cuando yo me pongo tontorrón es porque tú haces que me ponga así, conclusión…siempre es tu culpa —aclaró sin rodeos el ninja copia a la vez que seguía haciendo de las suyas, pero esta vez empezando a acariciar en formas circulatorias el abdomen de la chica.

—Kakashi, tienes que ir a trabajar ¿no ves que te van a llamar la atención si llegas tarde? —comentó la pelilila mientras se aguantaba la risa al notar ese cosquilleo por su barriga.

—Siempre llego tarde por todo, qué más da si tardo en ir al trabajo; además, hoy me toca jornada con Yügao —matizó el peliplata a posta para que su mujer se molestara ante ese último comentario…cómo le gustaba verla enfadada.

—Esa penca no sé que se piensa ¿acaso cree que porque lleve la vestimenta de ANBU va a dejar de ser una fresca? Si ya lo dice el refrán "Aunque la zorra se vista de seda, zorra se queda" —dijo la Mitarashi con molestia ocasionando que una carcajada se le escapara a Kakashi mientras que éste la obligaba a voltear hacia él.

—Si solo estaré con ella medio turno, tampoco no es tan grave —comentó el Hatake como si nada sin dejar de besar con ansias la clavícula de ella ocasionando que un suspiro se le escapara al notar esos labios tan traviesos.

—Para nada, solo que a la más mínima esa ya te estará echando los tejos —comentó la ojicaramelo sarcásticamente intentando no dejarse llevar por sus hormonas ya de buena mañana, aunque eso era un tanto difícil.

—No te preocupes por eso… además, sabes que solo tú puedes hacer que pierda la cordura por completo —susurró el peliplata con diablura a la vez que desabrochaba el sujetador de la Mitarashi y empezaba a besar con picardía el contorno de sus generosos pechos ocasionando que un gemido se le escapara al notar como la lengua del Hatake hacía su recorrido.

—Kakashi…ahora no —le susurró la Mitarashi al oído de ese modo obligando al Hatake a parar por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; debía entenderlo, ese no era el momento adecuado y por la mirada que le lanzó la pelivioleta, él lo entendió a la perfección por lo que se alejó un par de centímetros de ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él cabizbajo mostrando su arrepentimiento por el ataque de lujuria que lo había invadido hacía escasos segundos, no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera.

—No te disculpes por eso, lo único es que ahora no es el momento ideal —le argumentó como pudo la pelimorada posando su dedo índice bajo el mentón del ninja copia de ese modo obligándole a mirarla para después poder besarlo con cariño y amor.

—Perdóname, de verdad —volvió a pedir disculpas el peliplata poniendo cara de cachorrito.

—Estás perdonado —respondió ella dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la vez que volvía a dirigirse hacia el armario —aun así te agradezco ese interés tan intenso por mí, me hace sentir joven —aclaró la ojicaramelo cogiendo su habitual ropa ninja.

—Pero que tonterías dices, tú todavía eres joven —comentó el peliplata alagando a su mujer a la vez que empezaba a ponerse con parsimonia el uniforme ANBU.

—Sí, claro…por eso hace ya ocho años que voy a comprar al mismo sitio y cada vez que el dependiente me ve, me llama "señora". —matizó la pelimorada sarcásticamente y con paciencia ocasionando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su marido.

Después de arreglarse y acicalarse, ambos salieron de la habitación para encaminarse hacia la cocina y poder desayunar, pero al salir observaron como la pequeña ojiazabache ya esperaba para poder entrar en el aseo, aun así su rostro reflejaba más que molestia.

— ¡Venga Kai, date prisa! —exclamó la pequeña aporreando con furia la puerta del aseo.

— ¡Espérate que yo me aguanto siempre que tú estás dentro! —se defendió el mini peliplateado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Acaso crees que Yukari se fijará más en ti?... ¡Porque yo no! —vociferó la mini pelivioleta molesta sin dejar de aporrear la puerta.

—Por si no lo sabías, ella ya se ha fijado en mi —musitó con orgullo el ojicaramelo saliendo del baño con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Eres más mentiroso que papá cuando me dice que no lee esos libros de colorines —confesó la mini pelipúrpura como si nada y con los brazos cruzados ocasionando que la examinadora de los exámenes chunnin dirigiera una mirada más que asesina al Hatake de ese modo haciendo que el terror de no perder su cabeza lo invadiera en ese momento.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo —amenazó la Mitarashi con voz y mirada intimidante ocasionando que una pequeña gota de sudor recorriera la frente de su marido.

—Venga niños, parad de discutir y vamos a almorzar —comentó el ninja copia cambiando de tema para evitar las continuas miradas asesinas de su mujer.

—Vale —respondieron al unisono los dos pequeños mientras ambos se encaminaban escaleras abajo hacia el comedor.

—Nomi, ¿tú no tenias que ir al lavabo? —inquirió el mini peliplateado extrañado.

—No, ya no quiero ir —respondió con indiferencia la mini pelimorada adelantando el paso hasta llegar al comedor dejando a Kai con un tic en el ojo.

Después de haber desayunado, unos más rápidos que otros, Kai y Nomi llevaron los trastos al fregadero para después volver a subir a su habitación y así poder ponerse su habitual ropa ninja, dejando a Anko y Kakashi desayunando con más tranquilidad; y es que cada mañana los pequeños de la casa discutían por cualquier cosa convirtiendo la paz interior de la casa en un completo alboroto.

—Que descanso… —dijo el Hatake con paciencia a la vez que suspiraba con pesadez.

—Que quieres, son tus hijos —comentó la Mitarashi como si nada para después darle un sorbo al tazón de leche que se había preparado anteriormente.

—Y tuyos también, te recuerdo que Nomi no pasa desapercibida —respondió el peliplata intentando tener la última palabra.

—Perdona, no hablemos de Kai porque es como si tuviera a dos Kakashis en casa —manifestó la ojicaramelo levantándose de la silla y llevando sus cosas también a la cocina, dejando a Kakashi solo en la mesa; aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en levantarse puesto que él también había terminado de desayunar.

— ¿Tú siempre tienes que tener la última palabra? —inquirió el Hatake con frustración pero con alegría de volver a estar solo con su mujer.

— ¡Yo siempre! —exclamó ella con orgullo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al ojiazabache.

— ¡Papá, mamá…nos vamos al parque, volveremos al mediodía! —vociferaron los pequeños ya en la entrada esperando la contestación afirmativa de ambos progenitores.

— ¡Vale! – gritó la Mitarashi de ese modo dándoles su consentimiento, igualmente era domingo por lo que no tenían que ir con sus respectivos equipos.

— ¿Quién cuida de vosotros? —inquirió el Hatake con el semblante serio preocupándose por sus propios hijos ya que era lo más valioso que podía tener.

— ¡Izumo y Kotetsu! —mencionaron el ojicaramelo y la ojiazabache al unisono dejando a sus padres sin nada que decir ante la contestación de ellos.

— ¡Está bien, tened cuidado! —dijo el peliplata sin más remedio que darle su consentimiento, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado para escuchar el portazo de ese modo indicándole que ya se habían esfumado de la casa.

Tanto como el Hatake y la pelimorada se quedaron solos en la casa, y durante un rato reinó el silencio hasta que cierta kunoichi decidió que ya era suficiente.

— Bueno Hatake, ¿a qué hora vas a volver de trabajar? Es para saber si tengo que prepararte algo de cena — inquirió la ojicaramelo observando a su marido y esperando su respuesta un tanto impaciente.

—No sé a qué hora llegaré, no hace falta que me hagas cena. Cuando llegue a casa yo ya me prepararé algo. — le respondió él a la vez que se acercaba a ella y posaba un agradable beso en la mejilla de ella demostrándole su cariño y amor.

Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por las diversas sensaciones que ese beso le transmitió, y es que por mucho que quisiera luchar contra el deseo, era incapaz puesto que al fin y al cabo estaba con el hombre que la volvía completamente loca de amor; así que, al ver como la pelimorada se relajaba, el ojiazabache la rodeó por su cintura y empezó a dejar besos mariposa por su cuello ocasionando que un leve suspiro escapara de los labios de la mujer a la que amaba desesperadamente.

— ¿Me amas? — inquirió el Hatake tontamente aunque supiera la respuesta, aun así no se cansaba de preguntar una y otra vez queriendo recibir la misma respuesta acompañada de la voz más adictiva que pudiera haber escuchado, ella simplemente dejó escapar una media sonrisa sabiendo a la perfección lo que él quería escuchar.

—Te odio — bromeó la Mitarashi mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de él provocando que éste sonriera convencido. Se podía apreciar perfectamente la bella sonrisa del ninja copia ya que no llevaba aquella dichosa máscara la cual Anko Mitarashi odiaba a rabiar.

— ¿Sabes? Si pudiera le pediría el día entero libre a Sasuke, pero entonces me obligaría ir en otra ocasión y, con la mala suerte que tengo…seguro que caería en el día que Kai cumple los años —comentó el peliplata con paciencia y con frustración ocasionando que unas risillas se escaparan de los labios de su mujer, que estaba jugueteando con las hebras color plata de su amor platónico a la vez que succionaba suavemente el cuello de él.

—Deja de quejarte tanto y termina de vestirte — acabó la pelimorada dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y dejando que el Hatake se contagiara por ésta a la vez que posaba un dulce y fugaz beso en la mejilla de él mientras que con decisión se dirigía al salón para ordenarlo un poco, desde que se había vuelto madre de dos hijos estaba empezando a adquirir la manía del orden, aunque tampoco tan exagerado como lo era el Hatake.

El ojiazabache se encaminó hasta su habitación, aquella donde descansaba todas las noches, menos las que estaba fuera de la villa por culpa de una misión, pero cuando estaba en ella junto con su mujer, aquella a la que amaba con locura y con desesperación, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. El hecho de poder haber formado una espléndida y espectacular familia después de haber pasado una infancia terrible y dolorosa junto con la época en que el joven Sasuke Uchiha dejó el gran equipo 7, aquel que había llegado a ser el mejor de la villa y aquel que tenía los tres jóvenes que aspiraban a ser unos grandes y respetados ninjas; después de haber superado eso y haber ganado la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la felicidad lo inundaba por dentro, aunque de eso ya hace ocho años.

Se acercó al filo de la cama y se puso el chaleco protector especialmente característico por ser el que usaban los escuadrones ANBU. Aún vagaba por su mente la razón por la cual había vuelto a ser un ANBU especializado en misiones de alto riesgo, y por una parte se arrepentía por no poder estar el tiempo suficiente con su familia, pero antes de dejar una vez más el cargo debía averiguar un par de cosas que eran vitales para el peliplateado. Acto seguido, bajó otra vez a la planta principal donde se encontraba la mujer de ojos acaramelados recogiendo los trastos que habían dejado por el suelo los diablillos de la casa.

—Estos niños, no aprenden — se quejó la Mitarashi mientras ponía todos los juguetes en su respectiva caja aun así, muy en el fondo, no le importaba recoger lo que, unas de las razones más poderosas y valiosas para ella, habían dejado tirado por el suelo.

—Bueno Anko, me voy a trabajar, intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible. — informó el ojiazabache con una pizca de esperanza mientras se acercaba a la pelimorada y posaba un agradable beso en sus labios.

—Adiós, amor —se despidió la pelivioleta devolviéndole el beso, pero evidentemente con una pizca más de pasión seguida de una cálida sonrisa.

—Por cierto…Anko, haz que Nomi entrene lo mejor que pueda, el miércoles son las pruebas y no quiero que las suspenda otra vez. —le comentó el peliplata antes de subirse ya de una vez su habitual máscara, aquella que evitaba que la gente le viera el rostro.

—Kakashi…no empecemos otra vez. —replicó la Mitarashi esta vez poniendo su expresión más seria y volviendo otra vez a recoger los trastos del suelo intentando evitar lo que podría ser una pequeña discusión.

—Anko, lo sabes. Sabes que tiene que entrenar, su equipo está prosperando y ella todavía no ha aprendido a hacer nada. —se defendió el ojiazabache intentando hacerle ver la realidad.

—Eres un obsesionado con esto y, por mucho que te cueste admitirlo, sabes que se las puede apañar ella sola. —respondió la pelivioleta levantándose del suelo y colocando el último juguete en la caja.

—Y no lo pongo en duda, pero tiene que aprender muchas más cosas para que se convierta en una buena kunoichi. —insistía el peliplata intentando controlar su tono de voz, lo menos que quería era discutir con su mujer, pero debía comprender que no todo era tan fácil como ella lo visualizaba.

—La estás subestimando, Kakashi. — la defendió la kunoichi sin tapujos enviándole una mirada más que intimidante con el objetivo de que él se diera cuenta de que la pequeña de la familia Hatake era más que poderosa, eso nunca había que ponerlo en duda.

—Y tú le estás permitiendo que vaya a su bola, que haga lo que le venga en gana. —le echó en cara el ninja copia elevando un poco su tono de voz, haciéndose notar que él tenía la razón en este asunto.

—No digas eso porque sabes que no es verdad. Solo tiene ocho años, es normal que haga cosas como las niñas de su edad…no pretendas que se comporte como tú cuando eras como ella…además, nunca pondría en peligro la vida de nuestra hija. —confesó la Mitarashi sin pensárselo dos veces mientras intentaba no pegarle cuatro gritos a aquel hombre que tanto quería, aunque a veces se le tenía que hablar así para que comprendiera las cosas.

—Si no fuera por ese maldito sello… —empezó a maldecir el Hatake en voz alta mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza intentando cesar la rabia contenida. —Si no lo hubiera heredado… ¡Si el bastardo de Orochimaru no te lo hubiera puesto!... — exclamó él con cierto tono de enfado y cerrando aun más sus puños para intentar cesar la furia que en ese momento le estaba inundando, aun así esas duras palabras salieron con total libertad de su boca y en seguida el Hatake sabía que lo que había dicho había estado demasiado precipitado y, tal vez, un tanto equivocado, prueba de ello era la expresión de Anko, ésta había cambiado radicalmente y él sabía con total seguridad que eso la había ofendido, quería disculparse rápidamente pero…el daño ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — inquirió la pelimorada esta vez ya con el tono de voz mucho más amenazante, aquel que tanto la caracterizaba cuando alguien la sacaba de sus casillas, de ese modo logrando llamar la atención del ojiazabache, aunque todo lo que sentía en ese momento no era enfado, sino culpa y decepción.

—Anko, yo no quería…

— ¿¡Acaso piensas que yo busqué ser sellada! — vociferó sin ningún impedimento la dama de las serpientes dejando salir su lado más agresivo a la vez que se llevaba su mano hasta dicha marca, pero también estaba dejando salir la impotencia que ella sentía al no poder evitar que su hija también tuviera aquella maldición, aquel endemoniado sello que torturaba al poseedor de éste durante toda la vida.

—Anko, yo…

— ¡Maldita sea, Kakashi!...no me puedo creer que tú me hayas dicho eso…—prosiguió la ojicaramelo sintiéndose resentida por las palabras que el ninja copia había dejado escapar de su boca.

Se sentía como si la hubieran partido en miles de pedazos, ella sabía que dejó al sannin más depredador por propia voluntad, aún así éste la dejó marcada durante el resto de su existencia. No podía evitar que los recuerdos más siniestros y agonizantes hicieran aparición en su mente, intentaba recordar que era lo que ella había hecho durante su estancia junto con Orochimaru y que era lo que él había hecho con ella, pero muy a su pesar no todos los recuerdos estaban del todo claros…no recordaba algunos de sus seguramente agresivos y peligrosos actos. Después de abandonar a Orochimaru, también recordaba que cuando llegó otra vez a Konoha, la encerraron durante un par de meses en la cárcel para extraerle información como a un preso más y después, al salir de ese antro de locos, la gente la despreciaba por haber pertenecido al bando del sannin y por haber hecho cosas de asesinos. Le costó esfuerzo y sacrificio ganarse otra vez la confianza del pueblo y volver a recuperar la confianza de los que en un pasado habían sido sus mejores amigos; aún así, en el día de hoy todavía hay gente que teme su presencia y que la evita de vez en cuando.

La mente de Kakashi sabía que no había hecho bien en decir lo que en escasos minutos se le había escapado de la boca ya que en ese preciso instante estaba viendo como la Mitarashi no paraba de mirarle con un poco de rencor en sus acaramelados ojos. Se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente por lo que ambos necesitaban un momento de reflexión, aunque el Hatake no quería dejar las cosas como estaban así que con calma en su cuerpo y en su paso fue acercándose lentamente hacia la pelipúrpura con la intención de disculparse sinceramente, pero al dirigir su cálida mano hacia la mejilla de la mujer a la que amaba por encima de todas las cosas, ésta de una leve aunque decisiva manotada evitó el contacto de ella con el de él.

—No… no hace falta que hagas ni digas nada más—fue lo único que articuló la ojicaramelo bastante decepcionada por el comportamiento tan egoísta de él antes de salir de la estancia con enfado, dejando a un peliplateado bastante sorprendido y a la vez dolido por la situación que se le acababa de presentar.

Después de ese rechazo tan atormentador, lo único que se le ocurrió al ninja copia fue irse a trabajar, sería mejor no discutir más y dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes de volver a hablar con ella, por lo que éste se dirigió sin perder un minuto más hacia la puerta de la casa y así poder ocuparse de sus obligaciones como ANBU. …

A las afueras de Konoha donde se respiraba un relajado ambiente, sin ruido ni alboroto, se encontraba aquel en que un día fue un peligroso y renegado shinobi. Éste se despedía de su querida familia deseándoles un buen día mientras que posaba un dulce beso sobre la mejilla de cada uno de los integrantes, aunque cuando llegó el turno de su mujer no pudo evitar darle un fugaz beso en sus labios, demostrándole lo mucho que la quería a pesar de que no estuviera tanto tiempo con ella y sus hijos.

—Te amo —le susurró la pelirosa con cariño mientras ésta le devolvía el beso, fue uno rápido pero cargado de todo lo que ambos sentían, él simplemente le dedico una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Adiós, papi! — se despidió la pequeña Yami Uchiha alzando su mano con gracia a la vez que le sonreía ampliamente.

Después de esa bonita escena, cada uno volvió a sus ocupaciones o simplemente a hacer algo para distraerse puesto que era domingo, y normalmente los domingos era para disfrutar de la familia. Pero siempre existen excepciones, y una de ellas era la del líder de los ANBUs que en esos instantes se dirigía con habilidad y rapidez hacia los laboratorios de Konoha para averiguar cuál era la razón por la que el campesino había muerto, sin saber muy bien con qué o quién era lo que le había causado la muerte.

El tramo se le hizo corto puesto que le estaba dando vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, no sabía con certeza el porqué de la muerte, pero por lo que le había informado el nuevo integrante del escuadrón AMBU, ese caso parecía algo extraño y curioso, y eso al ojiazabache le llamaba mucho la atención. No había habido muchos casos extraños en los últimos meses, pero desde hacía poco se habían escuchado rumores sobre la desaparición de varios campesinos de aldeas cercanas a Konoha. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que algo le ocurriera a alguno de su familia, ni a sus adorables hijos ni a su encantadora mujer; si tenía que involucrarse en el caso, no lo dudaría ni un momento… no hay que olvidar que el pelinegro era el líder del nuevo clan Uchiha.

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha. Ya le estábamos esperando. — informó uno de los ANBU que le estaban esperando ya con cierta impaciencia.

Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y, con paso vacilante e intimidante, fue acercándose con decisión hacia las puertas del laboratorio de la villa. Pasados un par de pasillos, en el primer subterráneo, se encontraba la sala donde en ese momento guardaban el cadáver del campesino asesinado. Entraron en la estancia, ésta estaba completamente iluminada gracias a unas potentes bombillas de cristal, en medio se encontraba la camilla con el muerto encima y rodeado de varios científicos que supuestamente lo habrían estado examinando toda la noche; era irrelevante, aún así el Uchiha se fijó en las muchas estanterías llenas de cachivaches y libros que él no comprendía pegadas justo en el rodapié de la pared.

—Aquí está lo que usted estaba esperando. — prosiguió uno de los cuantos científicos que se encontraban en la fría estancia, esperando a que el Uchiha se decidiera a dar los pasos hacia la camilla, él no dudó ni un segundo y cuidadosamente se posicionó en frente de ésta.

Todos creían que el joven se sorprendería y se alejaría levemente de la mesa donde se encargaban de examinar, aunque todos olvidaban que Sasuke ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a cadáveres, tanto recientes como en estado de putrefacción; el Uchiha se lo quedó mirando pensativo: la ropa estaba intacta solo que con un poco de polvo y tierra, supuestamente a causa de la tierra labrada anteriormente, brazos y piernas también parecían que no estaban dañadas ni con heridas, su rostro estaba ensangrentado más por la zona del cuello…el cuello…¡¿el cuello?.

—Denme unos guantes — pidió con educación el ojiazabache sin dejar de observar con detenimiento el cuello del cadáver, aunque no se podía apreciar los detalles del todo bien puesto que la sangre seca y espesa impedía que él pudiera fijarse.

—Señor, me temo que esto…

—Dame unos guantes. —insistió el pelirebelde.

—Pero nosotros no podemos…

—No lo voy a repetir más, dame unos guantes. —ordenó esta vez con frialdad el Uchiha mientras desviaba su profunda y oscura mirada hacia el responsable de la sala, haciendo que él le diera unos guantes de látex. Algunas veces había que ordenarles y dejar sacar el lado más intimidante para que ellos hicieran caso; los científicos eran muy suyos y normalmente no dejaban que nadie tocara su trabajo, éste lo entendía perfectamente, pero el hecho de que él mismo pudiera fijarse más en los detalles hacía que sus hipótesis pudieran aclararse mucho mejor.

Al tener los guantes puestos, posó su mano derecha en la barbilla del cadáver y la inclinó levemente hacia su izquierda, aunque no tuvo que tirar mucho puesto que la cabeza del muerto se dejó caer en la camilla dejando ver a plena luz de bombilla cuatro irreconocibles marcas dibujadas en el cuello. Éstas eran redondas y profundas, llegando sin ningún problema hasta la yugular y ocasionando que la muerte fuera rápida y fácil para el asesino, seguramente éste hubiera atacado por la espalda…típica de un cobarde. Exactamente eran cuatro mordeduras las que estaban incrustadas en el cuello de ese pobre campesino, la causa de la muerte todavía no se sabía, aun así el pelirebelde ya estaba conformado con el hecho de haber podido observar con atención al cadáver.

—A parte de la mordedura ¿habéis encontrado algo sospechoso? — inquirió sin rodeos el Uchiha mientras tiraba los guantes a la basura y salía de la sala.

—Lo siento, el asesino no ha dejado ni rastro. —informó el científico responsable desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, en señal de frustración.

—Bueno, seguid examinándolo; yo informaré de todo al Hokage. —sentenció el poseedor del Sharingan eterno antes de salir con parsimonia del edificio, dejando a los orgullosos de los científicos con su trabajito, que a partir de ahora no sería poco.

….

Eran cerca de la una del mediodía y la pequeña de los Hatake, junto con Izumo y Kotetsu, todavía no habían llegado al parque, básicamente porque la niña se entretenía con lo primero que encontraba y los encargados de cuidarla esa mañana no podían negar nada a la réplica de Anko Mitarashi.

— ¡Nomi! Estate quieta por un momento — decía ya sin fuerzas humanas uno de los encargados de las pruebas chunnin mientras perseguía a la pelimorada con intención de obligarla a que se estuviera quieta y no correteara por la zona que, sin quererlo, estaba justo en la parcela nº44 del Bosque de la Muerte.

— ¡A Kai le habéis dejado ir solo! ¿Por qué a mí no, eh? —inquirió la ojiazabache frenando en seco y observando con curiosidad e impaciencia a Izumo.

—Porque él es un niño responsable, a diferencia de ti… ¡qué eres un terremoto! — exclamó el shinobi cogiendo a la niña por la cintura y cargándola bajo su brazo mientras éste sonreía al ver la mueca dibujada en el gracioso rostro de ella.

— ¡Eres un pedo!— se defendió la minipelimorada mientras pataleaba para intentar zafarse del agarre del ninja.

—Y tú una caprichosa — le devolvió él mientras observaba con gozo como la niña intentaba liberarse, ante eso Kotetsu también se unió al jueguecillo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las axilas de ese modo haciendo que sonoras carcajadas escaparan de la boca de la Hatake.

— ¡Eso es…jugar sucio! — exclamó la ojiazabache entre risas mientras juntaba sus brazos contra las costillas para evitar que Kotetsu le hiciera más cosquillas.

—Venga, vamos ya de una vez al parque que como tu madre se entere que estamos aquí… —empezó a comentar Izumo pero al imaginarse su posible futuro decidió olvidar el comentario, evidentemente que quería conservar su integridad física, todavía tenía mucha vida por delante, no quería que la dama de las serpientes se encargara de él.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el parque pero, no pasó de dar dos pasos e unos peligrosos y amenazantes kunais se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Izumo y Kotetsu, con un desconocido objetivo. Les pillaron desprevenidos pero ambos los esquivaron con facilidad, Nomi dejó de sonreír y, consiguiendo liberarse del agarre de Izumo, fue capaz de poner firmemente los pies sobre la tierra. Izumo y Kotetsu se pusieron en posición de defensa, cubriendo de derecha a izquierda la seguridad de la pelimorada. Nadie dijo nada y, sorprendentemente, aparecieron de la nada tres shinobis sin identificación conocida, éstos se limitaron a observar la situación que, raramente, les pareció graciosa.

—Vaya, vaya…que tenemos aquí. —empezó a hablar uno de los ninjas mientras sonreía malévolamente consiguiendo que tanto Izumo como Kotetsu se concentraran aún más.

— ¡¿Quiénes sois?— inquirieron al unisono los dos shinobis de la villa oculta de la hoja intentando no perder los papeles en esa imprevista y posiblemente peligrosa situación.

—No te importa…Ey, Ren ¿ella es la niña? —inquirió el ninja de en medio desviando su intimidante mirada hacia la pelimorada, que estaba cubriéndose con un kunai.

—No lo sé, tendremos que comprobarlo, ¿no? — sentenció él con frialdad mientras empezaba a desenvainar su espada y con decisión empezaba a correr a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo.

— ¡Nomi, atenta! — vociferó Kotetsu con nerviosismo, pero de repente los otros dos shinobis se le aparecieron a ambos costados, uno para cada uno.

Ambos no pudieron evitar hacer chocar sus kunais contra las afiladas espadas de los otros dos ninjas, llevándolos un poco alejados de la niña y así poder protegerla. Aun así el enemigo no se rendía ya que consiguió atrapar a Kotetsu con hilo de ese modo llamando la atención de Izumo; no iba a permitir que atacaran a su compañero por lo que sin quererlo se olvidó por unos instantes de la pequeña de los Hatake y, sin dudarlo, fue a socorrer a su compañero del alma.

— ¡Ya eres mía! — vociferó el otro shinobi que se dirigía con sed de sangre hacia la pelipúrpura ocasionando que ella se pusiera en guardia, ante ese grito Izumo no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la pequeña por lo que éste se desconcentró, no podía estar atento de todo así que por ese pequeño descuido uno de los ninjas enemigos consiguió herirle en la pierna, dejándole clavada su horrible espada, como por acto reflejo éste dejó escapar un horripilante y desgarrador grito de dolor.

Su oído no pudo evitar escuchar el grito de Izumo a la vez que sus orbes color azabache detectaron en seguida por donde podía atacarle puesto que el ninja era zurdo. Su compañero estaba herido y Kotetsu estaba atrapado en hilo venenoso por lo que ella estaba sola ante tres ninjas enemigos de los cuales desconocía la razón de su ataque. Ésta dio dos pasos hacia atrás y justo cuando el enemigo se disponía a atacarle, ella saltó por encima y por suerte consiguió atestarle una fuerte patada en la cabeza mientras que la pelimorada se daba impulso y le lanzaba el kunai que tenía en su mano, consiguiendo que el ninja se enojara con el repentino ataque de la chiquilla.

—Vaya, para ser una mocosa eres bastante…como lo diría…impertinente. — insultó con orgullo el enemigo a la pelimorada mientras recogía su espada del suelo y volvía a observar con superioridad a la ojiazabache.

—Y tu para ser un grandullón eres…como lo diría… un zopenco — se defendió la pelipúrpura mientras reía con vanidad junto con una malévola media sonrisa, de ese modo consiguiendo enfadar aún más al ninja enemigo.

Éste simplemente volvió a atacar pero esta vez, sin que ella se lo esperara, hizo dos clones de agua y, despistándola por escasos segundos, el original la atrapó del cuello consiguiendo lanzarla por los aires. En ese preciso instante el pañuelo que llevaba puesto la pequeña de los Hatake quedó en manos del enemigo y justo cuando ella descendió hasta caer de pié en el suelo, el ninja consiguió ver con rapidez un poco de dibujo del sello dibujado en la blanquecina piel del cuello de la pelipúrpura; acto seguido ella volteó para no darle la espalda al enemigo, aunque esta vez no disponía de artilugios para la pelea. El ninja simplemente sonrió para sus adentros al ver parte del sello, aunque tanto Izumo como Kotetsu consiguieron ver a través de su piel, y enseguida se les apareció el porqué del ataque de esos malditos ninjas.

—No puede ser… — se dijo Kotetsu mientras observaba sorprendido la situación, a la vez que intentaba zafarse del hilo, pero el veneno ya estaba haciendo efecto y aparte de eso, uno de los ninjas que lo tenía atrapado le atestó un duro golpe en el estómago consiguiendo de esa manera que el shinobi cayera de rodillas contra el suelo.

— ¡Nomi!... corre…vamos, ¡Corre! — le llamó la atención Izumo con apenas fuerzas para hablar puesto que la pierna estaba sangrando y además, el hecho de perder tanta sangre hacía que se mareara levemente, ocasionando que viera borrosa la peligrosa escena.

La pequeña pelimorada sabía que si seguía peleando no iba a resistir demasiado, su sensei todavía debía enseñarle muchas cosas y con solo sus jutsus caseros no podría derrotar a esos bastardos, pero por contrapartida no quería abandonar ni a Izumo ni a Kotetsu; ambos estaban malheridos y estaba muy mal eso de dejar a los compañeros abandonados para salvar una vida propia, o al menos eso era lo que su padre le había enseñado. La niña estaba dudosa, no sabía qué hacer, un lío mental la estaba invadiendo por dentro pero no podía evitar escuchar las ordenes que Izumo le estaba dando, quería que corriera, que escapara de allí, que se pusiera a salvo… ¿qué debía hacer?, no podía dudar por más tiempo puesto que ese malnacido empezó a caminar hacia ella con paso vacilante y con la espada en su mano.

Por inconsciencia, Nomi retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero de cada vez el egoísmo la estaba poseyendo, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a Izumo y Kotetsu, no quería morir todavía... pensó un par de segundos, todavía estaba dubitativa y eso a Izumo le estaba matando, esa niña era pequeña y no podía pelear ante tal asesino, además no soportaría ver a Anko si algo le pasaba a su hija, y eso por no hablar del ninja copia…todo estaba hecho un lío y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

— ¡Nomi, corre! — exclamó ya con todas sus fuerzas el shinobi herido de una pierna con el objetivo de que esa niña le hiciera caso solo por esa maldita vez.

Aquel desesperado grito fue la gota que colmó el vaso, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña de la familia Hatake echo a correr hacia dentro del bosque con todas sus fuerzas, si bien era cierto el hecho de adentrarse en el bosque era que tal vez podría encontrar a su madre, y así ésta podría protegerla de tan peligrosos ninjas…aunque no debía confiar tanto en sus supersticiones.

—Jefe ¿qué hacemos? — inquirió uno de los enemigos alejándose de Kotetsu, que ya estaba tumbado en el suelo a causa del veneno.

—Es ella, no hay duda…esta es nuestra oportunidad de llevársela al amo — sentenció el líder del grupo mientras hacía una señal al otro ninja que se encontraba vigilando a Izumo. Los tres empezaron a correr también hacia el Bosque de la Muerte con el objetivo de capturar a la pelimorada y así poder conseguir su prometida recompensa.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para la pequeña de la familia Hatake y lo peor de todo es que en ese momento solo tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su madre en el amplio y denso bosque, pero de lo que no se acordaba era que en el Bosque de la Muerte existen todo tipo de criaturas, de las más pequeñas e inofensivas hasta las más grandes y peligrosas…o viceversa. Lo único que podía hacer era correr y correr, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía pelear.

La pequeña pensó escasos segundos y ya estaba harta de escapar, no podía permitirse el lujo de evitar los problemas toda su vida, aunque eso le supusiera la muerte…al fin y al cabo ella tenía sangre de kunoichi y eso era lo que realmente quería ser, quería proteger la villa de cualquier peligro, no podía permitir que el enemigo acampara a sus anchas mientras que ella se comportaba de manera egoísta; en ese preciso instante la estaban persiguiendo, realmente desconocía la razón por lo que lo hacían, pero de una cosa estaba convencida…ya fue suficiente en el momento en que una media sonrisa apareció dibujada en el hermoso rostro de la ojiazabache…realmente ya iba siendo hora de demostrar lo que valía una auténtica Hatake Mitarashi.

Continuará…

Hola a todos/as, siento haberme ausentado tanto pero el hecho de haber empezado el instituto me trae de cabeza; solo me envían deberes, exámenes, ¡Deberes! Y más ¡Exámenes!

De verdad os pido disculpas, aunque lo importante es que he terminado este capítulo, ¿no? ;) Os agradecería de todo corazón que me dijerais que tal os ha parecido, si ha estado bien o mal, si retocaríais o matizaríais algo, de verdad, mejorar en la escritura es algo que me importa, y mucho. Por cierto, también se admiten reviews jejej u.u

Bueno, me gustaría decirle algo a alguien:

Natsumi Anko este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, primeramente porque mi objetivo era ofrecerte algo para tu cumpleaños que fue el 28 de Noviembre :p aunque no creas que esto ha terminado^^, ¡Pochi tiene muchas más sorpresas para ti!…no te las he podido dar para tu cumple, pero espero de todo corazón que lleguen para Navidad jajajaj!

Otra cosa Tsumi…me acabo de leer tu perfil y ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué es eso que vas a dejar F.F? ¡May day, may day! ¡Pochi tiene un problema! No…no…no nos puedes hacer esto No puedes hacerle esto a Pochi, que voy a hacer yo sin leer tus historias ¡Dime! (Pochi se acerca a la pantalla como poseída por el diablo) Bueno, si lo dejas ¬¬(que espero que no sea por mucho tiempo) que sepas que yo igualmente te apoyaré en lo que sea ^^. No hay que olvidar que eres una KakaAnkquera de mucho cuidado;-).

Bueno, creo que ya no tengo que decir nada más así que…¡Cuidaos mucho!

Pochi se despide desde donde está enviando un abrazo muy fuerte a todos/as^^.


	3. Aparición inesperada

Hola! No me matéis por favor u.u Sé que tendría que actualizar más de seguido y no dejar el KakaAnko de lado pero…entendedme, tengo otras obligaciones, pero prometo terminar esta historia. Más vale tarde que nunca^^

Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 3.

Todos los personajes que hay aquí pertenecen al baka de Masashi Kishimoto, menos: Nomi y Kai Hatake Mitarashi que nos pertenecen a **Rairaku-san, Shira-san y a mí**; Yukari Sarutobi Yuhi que también nos pertenece a nosotras tres; Bando, Misaki y Yami me pertenecen a mí!

…..

Correr…correr era lo único que podía hacer para ganar tiempo y maquinar el astuto plan que seguro que la llevaría a la victoria, o al menos tenía la esperanza de que se salvaría. Ella sabía que estaba en desventaja, aún así se conocía más o menos casi toda la zona y por donde podía pillar a aquellos tres intrusos por sorpresa por lo que los nervios iban disminuyendo cada vez más. Vaya si lo iba a hacer, no iba a permitir que acabaran con ella ni que se la llevasen, tampoco sabía la razón por la cual le estaban buscando "Ni que fuera una delincuente" se decía mentalmente la pequeña pelipúrpura a la vez que daba grandes saltos para poder ir de rama en rama.

El bosque era denso, demasiado pesado y sin casi luz que se colase por las largas y gruesas ramas de esa espesura. La arboleda estaba demasiado desgastada y antigua, los troncos ya eran centenarios y estaban cubiertos de ese musgo verde oscuro que tanto se caracteriza cuando hay humedad, al igual que en las ramas, éstas parecían que habían salido de un cuento de terror, realmente ese lugar era uno de sus favoritos. El Bosque de la Muerte estaba mucho antes de que la villa se creara, es más, ese conjunto de arboles era lo que en un pasado proporcionaba la mayoría de víveres para la villa, aunque con el tiempo las bestias feroces se adentraron en él y lo habitaron de tal manera que con el tiempo pasó a ser una de las pruebas más difíciles para poder ascender al rango chunnin.

La pequeña estaba intentando pensar en algún plan improvisado para poder salir de ese lío tan problemático para su persona, pero no podía negar que tenía cierto miedo a que ellos la hirieran, y es que nunca había presenciado en primera persona una pelea real; sí que era cierto que iba de misión con su equipo pero nunca les habían asignado una peligrosa, lo único que ella había matado había sido un tigre feroz que casi le clava los colmillos, aunque eso no era nada comparado con lo que se estaba enfrentando. Por mucho que la pelimorada intentara cavilar por qué demonios la perseguían a ella, no conseguía adivinar la razón, aún así ya no se iba a lamentar más, en cierto modo se sentía orgullosa de poder enfrentarse contra un shinobi de verdad, uno que realmente tuviera sed de sangre; si así era, ella también le iba a mostrar que era capaz de hacer con tal de sobrevivir a la pelea, pero tendría que pensar en el plan porque en realidad no era ni uno ni dos, si no que eran tres ninjas los que iban en su búsqueda.

….

Los pajarillos estaban más que revoltosos, y no era para menos ya que el cielo estaba bien despejado, ninguna nube estorbaba en ese manto celeste. Era un día espléndido y por suerte se encontraba junto a la niña más hermosa la cual esbozaba una alegre y radiante sonrisa. El encanto que desprendía la pequeña Yukari hacía que al peliplateado se le sonrosaran levemente las mejillas de ese modo mostrando su torpeza en esconder lo que verdaderamente sentía por esa chiquilla; era cierto que solo tenía nueve añitos, pero no podía evitar tratar a la ojirubí de una manera especial, se podría decir que era su mejor amiga con un toque un tanto especial.

Al pequeño peliplateado le daba brincos el corazón cada vez que ella dirigía su mirada hacia él, se sentía como si estuviera en una nube flotando. De verdad que ese momento no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque tenía la corazonada de que esa inmensa e indescriptible situación iba a terminar pronto puesto que los demás no iban a tardar mucho en llegar hasta donde ellos dos estaban, justo en el verde y mullido césped que había en el parque; así que, si quería que la pequeña Yukari se fijara en él, debía ocurrírsele algo pronto.

—Y…Yukari, ¿te apetece un helado? — inquirió el ojicaramelo con cierta timidez a la vez que sentía cómo los latidos chocaban fuertemente contra su pecho, la niña volteó su cabeza hacia él por lo que un súbito color rosado invadió sus mejillas, aunque pareció ser que a la ojirubí también se le contagió el rubor.

—Vale — respondió con vergüenza la pelinegra mientras asintió levemente con su cabeza, él simplemente sonrió.

Así que, dicho y hecho, el peliplata abandonó por unos instantes su lugar y fue corriendo hasta el pequeño pero agraciado puesto de helados que se encontraba justo al lado de la entrada del parque. La Sarutobi se quedó sola durante unos instantes, pero al oír unas conocidas voces, la niña buscó rápidamente con su curiosa mirada hasta encontrarse nada menos que con dos de sus amigas, que justamente también habían quedado esa mañana con los demás para jugar un ratito en esa zona verde la cual todos los niños de Konoha se sentían atraídos.

El parque era inmenso y es que, cuando los Akatsuki destruyeron Konoha, lo arrasaron todo así que se tuvo que construir otra vez el pueblo ya que la mayoría de casas y otras infraestructuras quedaron completamente derrumbadas. Al final se decidió que no estaría mal agrandar un poco el pueblo y, ya de paso, poder conseguir el terreno suficiente como para que hubiera una zona verde donde la gente pudiera pasear tranquilamente o para que los niños pudieran entretenerse con facilidad gracias a los columpios, por ejemplo.

Las dos niñas se acercaron hacia Yukari y acto seguido se sentaron en el suelo, junto a ellas traían una pelota y una cuerda, la Sarutobi simplemente rió entre dientes al ver lo bien preparadas que venían sus compañeras. Aunque una de ellas tuviera cuatro añitos y la otra siete, a diferencia de Yukari que había recién cumplido los nueve años, también se lo pasaba bien; se sentía como la hermana mayor de todo el grupo que, precisamente, no era pequeño, aunque todavía no se podía notar el jaleo puesto que faltaban muchos niños por llegar al punto de concentración.

A lo lejos pudo ver cómo Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno se acercaban mientras estaban conversando de cosas que seguro a ella no le interesaban, aun así la ojiperla dedicó una agradable sonrisa a la pequeña ojirubí dándole a entender que le confiaba a su hija juntamente con la de la pelirosa, que se había despistado a causa del ruidoso saludo de Ino Yamanaka. Ella se estaba acercando al banco donde previamente se habían sentado las otras dos mujeres.

La rubia tenía cogida de la mano a su hija, pero ésta, al ver a las demás niñas jugar con la pelota y con la arena, rápidamente soltó la mano de su madre dispuesta a irse a jugar con sus mejores amigas.

— ¡Eh, Misaki! ¿Dónde te crees que vas tan rápido? — inquirió la Yamanaka apareciendo rápidamente justo delante de su preciada hija de ese modo impidiéndole el avance de sus pasos; ésta repentinamente frenó en seco sin más remedio que oír las palabras de su madre.

— ¿Has saludado a Hinata y a Sakura? Te recuerdo que el otro día te invitaron a sus casas y tú ahora no les has dicho ni "hola" — dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y observando a su hija con cierta molestia, eso lo notó la pequeña ojinegra por lo que, sin quejarse aunque sí liberando un pesado suspiro, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el banco donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

—Etto…Hola. —musitó risueñamente la de dos coletas rubias.

—Deja a tu madre, que últimamente está amargada. — bromeó la pelirosa a la vez que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa logrando contagiársela a la Hyuga y a la pequeña.

—Yo no estoy amargada, eres tú la que se amarga sola. — intervino la Yamanaka en su defensa mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Hinata que, por casualidad, estaba vacío.

—Mentira, tus hormonas están revolucionadas.

—Las tuyas están demasiado paradas y creo que ya sé porque es.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás insinuando, Ino?

— ¿Yo? Qué voy a insinuar. Nada.

—Si me tienes que decir algo, lo dices, cerdita.

—Oye frentona, que tu Sasuke no te de marcha, no significa que todas tengamos que pagar por ello.

— ¿Perdona?

—Estás perdonada, frentona.

—Sasuke es un caballero, no como Sai que…perdona, que Sai si es un caballero, lo compadezco por tener que aguantarte, cerdita.

— Oye, que mi marido cumple ¡y mucho!

—Lo mismo te digo con Sasuke.

—No me lo creo, con la cara de amargada que llevas… Si es que yo ya lo digo que…

—Chicas…—intervino Hinata con su peculiar voz intentando calmar el ambiente. Si es que nunca podían estar sin discutir, se decía mentalmente la Hyuga.

Mientras las mujeres "maduras" intentaban no tirarse de los pelos a la vez que una paciente Hinata intentaba que eso no ocurriera, los más pequeños se lo estaban pasando en grande en los columpios. Acto seguido apareció Kai Hatake con dos helados, uno en cada mano con el objetivo de ganarse aún más el corazón de la de ojos rojos, que dirigió su especial mirada hacia el de cabellos plateados haciendo que a él se le notara un leve sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas mientras que una inocentona sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

—Toma, este es para…—intentó ofrecer el ojicaramelo con una pausada voz, pero justo cuando iba a tenderle el helado a la niña, sintió cómo un enérgico manotazo se incrustaba en su espalda provocando que el obsequio chocara contra su camiseta para después sufrir una caída forzosa contra la verde hierba.

— ¡Kai! ¡Cuánto tiempo! — exclamó una conocida y, para el pequeño Hatake, condenada voz ocasionando que el aludido volteara bruscamente intentando controlar el impulso de golpear al cabeza de cuenco.

—Bando… ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —vociferó un furioso peliplateado apuntando al otro niño con su dedo índice de ese modo haciendo que al ojimarrón se le escapara una sonrisa de ese modo expresando su inocencia.

—Vaya Kai, tienes que relajarte un poco que este miércoles son las pruebas y no querrás que te pegue una buena paliza. —habló con orgullo el niño de cejas pobladas mientras levantaba su pulgar expresando su bienestar.

El ojicaramelo lo dejó por imposible y dirigió su apenada mirada hacia la niña de ojos color rubí para comprobar que el helado no había ocasionado nada indebido, pero al hacerlo pudo ver cómo una cálida y alegre sonrisa decoraban el bello rostro de la chiquilla. En tal caso debía preguntarle si se encontraba bien así que cogiendo fuerzas entreabrió sus labios para dejar escapar aquellas palabras, pero justamente ella se le adelantó.

—Kai, tendrías que limpiarte el helado de la camiseta que si no tu madre…—las palabras quedaron en el aire, aunque a Kai no le bastó oírlo todo para imaginarse una aura oscura rodear el cuerpo de Anko Mitarashi mientras que dos incandescentes fogones cubrían sus ojos a la vez que un gran lanzallamas escapaba de los fauces de su madre.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño pero antes de que pudiera volver a su estado normal notó cómo una delicada mano sujetó la suya de ese modo atrayéndolo.

—Ven, vamos a la fuente a arreglar este desastre. No quiero ver a mi madrina hecha una furia. — confesó la niña de cabello negro mientras tiraba del Hatake, que se ruborizó enseguida al percatarse de esa fabulosa escena. Entonces, los dos se encaminaron hacia una de las fuentes del parque para poder evitar la futura desintegración física del pequeño peliplateado a manos de su madre. Pero al visualizar mentalmente a su progenitora, no pudo evitar acordarse de su hermana.

—Yukari, ¿ha llegado ya Nomi? —inquirió con preocupación el ojicaramelo mirando al frente, odiaba pensar que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su hermana pequeña. Al fin y al cabo también era su responsabilidad.

—Mmm…no, yo no la he visto aún. ¿No venía acompañada de Izumo y Kotetsu? —se interesó la ojirubí con indiferencia sin soltar la mano del niño.

—Sí, pero… ¿y si les ha pasado algo? —una corazonada punzó su alma haciendo que él volteara su cabeza hacia el horizonte, aunque le fue imposible sentir nada.

—Kai, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana. Seguro que se han entretenido por el camino, bueno…más bien, Nomi habrá entretenido a los otros dos con sus bromas y comentarios. Seguro que están todos bien. —intentó convencer la chiquilla dedicándole una cálida sonrisa y brindándole una agradable sensación.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —quedó convencido el peliplateado apretando inconscientemente el agarre de la ojirubí de ese modo olvidándose de cualquier posible problema. Seguro que serían imaginaciones suyas.

….

Se estaba comenzando a cansar de correr por lo que, sin pensarlo, sacó un shuriken de la bolsa que llevaba colgada de la cintura y lo ató con el hilo ninja, que era mínimamente elástico. Después lo lanzó al árbol más próximo y, una vez que éste se enrolló en el tronco, la ninja dio un gran salto cosa que, gracias a la elasticidad de la cuerda, pudo elevarse por los aires de ese modo trasportándola a una rama mucho más alta. Una vez allí se dirigió al tronco y se sentó por culpa del agotamiento aunque siempre relajando su respiración puesto que no quería ser descubierta, de todas maneras no podía evitar el hecho de jadear con nerviosismo por culpa de la carrera que se había pegado. Cómo era posible que no hubiera nade en el bosque. Desechó la idea de rescate y, sin perder tiempo, asomó levemente su cabeza para poder captar todo detalle…

—Maldita sea, donde diablos se habrá metido esa niña—dijo uno de los atacantes a la vez que paraba en una de las ramas más bajas de los árboles. Acto seguido llegaron los otros dos.

—No pienses que voy a dejar que se escape, sabes que nos pueden dar una buena recompensa por llevarla al amo. —comentó el otro ninja que se situó al lado del primero.

— ¿Por qué paráis? —inquirió el último del grupo, que desconocía la razón por la cual sus compañeros habían "acampado" en la rama.

—Cállate, intento captar su chakra…—susurró uno por lo bajo para después cerrar sus ojos e intentar concentrarse mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos. A vista de la pequeña Mitarashi le pareció que su enemigo iba a realizar un jutsu, así que se preparó para lo peor.

— ¿Y bien?

—La he encontrado…—dijo el ninja dirigiendo su penetrante mirada hacia, efectivamente, el tronco donde se encontraba la pequeña, aún sin verla, pero sabía que ella estaba allí.

— ¡Muy bien, pequeñaja! Sal de ahí dónde estés y no nos obligues a ir a buscarte —vociferó con estruendo uno del grupo. A causa del grito, miles de pájaros levantaron el vuelo de ese modo formando una gran nube negra dirigiéndose por el are y tapando todo rastro de la luz que anteriormente se colaba levemente por las copas de la arboleda de ese bosque tan misterioso. Pasaron unos segundos y no recibieron respuesta.

— ¿No vienes? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?...Bien, pues si no lo haces, tendremos que ir nosotros. —dijo con una estrépita y amenazadora voz el líder del grupo de ese modo intentando meter presión a la niña, que aguardaba sin decir nada detrás del árbol.

El ninja comenzó a realizar sellos con la mano hasta dejar que un gran tornado se formara enfrente de ellos para acto seguido lanzarlo hasta su objetivo. Millones de hojas volaron alrededor del remolino de aire que invocó el hombre de ese modo levantando una molesta polvareda. Aprovechando la ocasión, el ninja se camufló mientras el tornado seguía girando hasta pararse finalmente.

Pasaron unos minutos y la gran columna de aire por fin había desaparecido. Ni rastro de la niña. Los tres shinobis se miraron mutuamente hasta que uno de ellos se cansó y, de un salto, se posó sobre la rama donde la niña se encontraba, pero para su sorpresa nadie se halló en ella. Inquirió una ceja preguntándose dónde demonios se había metido aquella jodida chiquilla mientras que se acercaba al tronco con paso cauteloso, no bajando la guardia en ningún momento.

— ¡Dónde demonios estás! —gritó furioso el ninja llegando hasta el tronco, pero aunque mirara hacia ambos lados no conseguía visualizar a la pelimorada. Maldijo para sus adentros su mala suerte pero, cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar de un salto, se vio inhabilitado de poder moverse, sus piernas no reaccionaban y sus pies estaban clavados, metafóricamente hablando, en el suelo.

—Más cerca de lo que puedas imaginar, baka. —titubeó en un instante la divertida voz de su objetivo. Entonces de una bola de humo apareció, con los brazos cruzados, una niña de siete años con el cabello color púrpura atado en un sencillo moño, y con la mirada más vacilante que pudiera haber visto ese shinobi.

—Pero cómo… — intentó inquirir el shinobi lleno de perplejidad al darse cuenta que no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades, estaba completamente paralizado. Apretó los dientes mientras dirigía su confusa y enfadada mirada hacia la pequeña Hatake, que sonreía con socarronería mientras iba acercándose en silencio hacía la posición que se encontraba el hombre malo.

Una vez a su lado, Nomi sacó hilo ninja y lo ato al árbol de ese modo evitando que pudiera moverse, aunque no le quitó aquello con lo que había conseguido paralizar a su enemigo. "Entrenar con Kai tampoco es tan malo" se dijo la ojiazabache para sus adentros mientras observaba con orgullo el líquido que ella misma había preparado segundos atrás y después había esparcido por el tronco y la parte inferior de la rama de ese modo logrando que el efecto paralizante surgiera efecto, aunque claro, eso no se lo iba a desvelar a su enemigo. Era preferible que se él se comiera el coco buscando el error que había cometido.

—Bueno niñata, a él lo has vetado pero esa chiquillada no va a surgir efecto en nosotros. —aclaró otro de los ninjas apareciendo detrás de la figura de la pequeña Hatake de ese modo pillándola por sorpresa. Ya sabía ella que no tendría que haber bajado la guardia, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. El otro shinobi se quedó mirando la pelea con expectación sentado en la rama del árbol contiguo.

La Hatake sacó un kunai de no se sabe dónde y lo hizo chocar contra el de su contrincante, que la esquivó con facilidad, aunque el ser humano tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra y el shinobi no fue menos; basta aclarar que la pequeña se agachó y, estirando una de sus piernas, volteó en su propio eje de equilibrio de ese modo haciéndole la zancadilla y provocando que el ninja cayera al suelo. Entonces la pelimorada cogió carrerilla y se abalanzó contra el hombre consiguiendo rozar la mejilla de éste con el kunai, lástima que él se levantó enseguida.

—Vaya, para ser una mocosa no lo haces nada mal. Aunque aún eres demasiado inocente, te falta mucha más garra para que consigas derrotarme. —le espetó el contrincante pasándose la mano suavemente por su rostro de ese modo impregnándose de ese líquido rojizo que brotaba con lentitud del corte propiciado por la niña. En tal caso el enemigo no perdió más el tiempo y, sin otra opción, agarró a Nomi de por el brazo para después dar una vuelta sobre el cuerpo del mismo y así poder aplicar la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar a la pelimorada por los aires ocasionando que a ella no le diera tiempo a amortiguar el golpe.

Entonces Nomi Hatake chocó con brusquedad contra el duro y resistente tronco del árbol dejando escapar un gemido de dolor al notar cómo su espalda quedaba incrustada en la madera de éste, para después caer lentamente sobre la rama que estaba justo debajo de su posición actual. Quedó de rodillas maldiciendo a todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras intentaba sobarse la espalda, aunque no llegaba a toda la extensión de ésta sólo con su mano.

Estaba segura que podía contra aquellos bastardos, pero por otra parte le daba la impresión de que carecía de las cualidades necesarias para poder enfrentar a alguien, apenas tenía chakra y solamente sabía unos cuantos jutsus que, según ella, no le servían para nada. Si al menos consiguiera sacar las jodidas serpientes de su brazo…aún así tenía miedo de que esa extraña marca le doliera, no quería volver a pasar por lo del día anterior, y más si en ese momento no estaba su madre o su padre para calmarla. No quería arriesgarse a perder el control.

—Bueno, me parece que esto está llegando a su fin, pequeña. Ahora vas a acompañarnos sin rechistar ¿entendido? —le exigió el otro shinobi, el que estaba sentado viendo el combate que él mismo ya daba por terminado.

—No. —se negó rotundamente la pelimorada intentando ponerse en pie puesto que el anterior golpe había sido demasiado duro para el frágil cuerpo de la ojiazabache. Le parecía que llevaba el árbol encima de su espalda, pesante y doloroso para su ser. Pero a pesar de todo, no iba a dejar que le tocaran ni un pelo por lo que iba a pelar hasta que hiciera falta, no iba rendirse, de eso estaba más claro que el agua.

—No seas tozuda, niñata. Además, en tu estado no puedes hacer gran cosa. Lo mejor es que lo dejes y te vengas con nosotros. Es inútil que opongas más resistencia, al fin y al cabo ya hemos ganado, somos tres contra uno y... bueno, es técnicamente imposible que tú puedas hacer algo más con el golpe que acabas de llevarte. —argumentó el enemigo escondiendo su kunai en la bolsa que llevaba en la parte trasera de sus pantalones mientras que una sonrisa de orgullo aparecía dibujada en su rostro junto con una mirada que demostraba un egocentrismo exagerado.

—El que debería abandonar…bueno, los únicos idiotas que deberían abandonar sois vosotros. No tenéis idea de con quién estáis peleando. — advirtió la pelimorada clavando sus oscuros y serios orbes sobre cada uno de los hombres que no se habían decidido a atacarla desde entonces.

— ¿A no? Y según tú… ¿con quién tenemos el honor de enfrentarnos? Si se puede saber. —dijo uno de ellos con la voz cargada de ironía mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia la niña.

Por un momento la pelimorada se quedó en silencio y cabizbaja, no iba a darles la victoria en bandeja, tampoco era tonta. Es más, ella pensaba que iba a ganar… ¡por Kami, claro que iba a ganar! Ella era Nomi Hatake Mitarashi y por algo llevaba con orgullo aquellos dos apellidos, pero sobre todo llevaba con un orgullo sin igual la manera en que su ser había sido educado, así que pidió para sus adentros que Kami-sama fuera al menos una vez bueno con ella y le ayudara a ganar.

Entonces una sonrisa socarrona junto con una vacilante y a la vez sádica mirada traspasó los mechones color morado que le caían por la cara a la niña en el preciso instante en que ella alzó la cabeza de ese modo atravesando el alma del intimidado y acobardado shinobi, el cual paró en seco y retrocedió sutilmente un paso al presentir como una mala vibración recorrió entero su cuerpo.

—Os enfrentáis con la que os va a enviar al infierno. —sentenció ella rotundamente mientras se ponía en pie y cogía el único kunai que tenía.

Se acabaron las ñoñerías.

….

Esa mañana de domingo era una de las mejores…bueno, sería una de las mejores si él no estuviera trabajando. Daría lo que fuera con tal de poder estar con su familia, y es que no deseaba nada más que poder disfrutar aquello que para él era su mayor tesoro. No se perdonaba todo lo que le había hecho a Sakura y a Konoha; aún no podía imaginar cómo era que él, Sasuke Uchiha, se hubiera dejado influenciar por aquella sed de venganza la cual fue su mayor fuente de problemas. En tal caso ya habían pasado unos cuantos años, y el hecho de derrotar junto a Naruto Uzumaki a Madara Uchiha le había devuelto el voto de confianza.

Suspiró suavemente intentando impregnarse de esa brisa que tanto le gustaba notar en su piel mientras que caminaba con parsimonia por las calles de su ciudad. No pudo evitar el hecho de observar por encima cada una de las cosas que tanto le llamaban la atención, y es que no podía negar que había echado de menos ese ambiente tan rural pero a la vez ajetreado que le transmitían los habitantes de la villa. Todos sabían que él había sido un ninja renegado buscado por las cinco naciones shinobi, pero se lo perdonaron todo en el momento en que les salvó sus vidas y la de sus familiares e hijos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de la torre Hokage con el objetivo de poder hablar con su amigo…bueno, su mejor amigo. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar aquel puñetazo que Naruto le atestó cuando apareció en el campo de batalla para poder enfrentarse al tipo enmascarado. Pero tan repentina y sorprendente fue la reacción que tuvo el Uzumaki que, en el preciso instante en que el pelirebelde se levantó del suelo sobándose la mejilla a causa del dolor propiciado, el rubio le dedicó un anhelado abrazo del cual el Uchiha no pudo evitar devolvérselo.

Serenó su sonrisa en el momento en que se acercó a la puerta del despacho del ojiazul pero para su sorpresa, después de dar unos toques en la puerta, nadie le dio permiso para entrar. De todas maneras el Uchiha no se extrañó que nadie contestara puesto que era normal no encontrar al Hokage de Konoha en su sala de trabajo, "Dobe" pensó el pelirebelde para sus adentros a la vez que intentaba pensar dónde demonios se podría haber metido Naruto. Cierto que era un buen Hokage, pero a veces se tomaba demasiados días de vacaciones. Volvió a sonreír, en alguna que otra ocasión él tampoco era demasiado competente en su trabajo, sobre todo cuando tenía pereza de ir a currar. Por un momento se acordó de su ex sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Él sí que era impuntual. Recordó las muchas excusas que se llegó a inventar el peliplateado con tal de convencer al equipo 7 de su retraso, lástima que nadie nunca le creía.

Suspiró con pesadez una vez más. Resignado, tomó la decisión de dar media vuelta y volver a la base ANBU, tendría que visitar a Naruto más tarde. Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se oyó un estrépito vocerío en toda la escalera de la torre Hokage haciendo que hasta él mismo se estremeciera. Sin dudarlo se asomó a la escalera para ver qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Maldito seas, Naruto! ¡Mueve tu trasero hasta el jodido despacho y ponte a trabajar, coño! —vociferó una furiosa Tsunade desde sabe Kami donde mientras se oían sus intimidantes y seguros pasos subir la escalera. Sasuke pensó que los escalones se iban a romper.

— ¡Sasuke, ayuda! —pidió con desesperación el rubio, que subía a toda velocidad como alma que se lleva el diablo intentando no mirar hacia atrás puesto que un aura oscura envolvía el cuerpo de la rubia de dos coletas a la vez que dos intensas llamas aparecían en sus ojos mientras que ella misma subía las escaleras infundiendo miedo en todo el edificio.

—Hmp. ¿Otra vez en problemas? —inquirió el poseedor del Sharingan eterno poniéndose delante de la entrada de la última planta de la torre Hokage de ese modo impidiendo el paso al Uzumaki, que jadeaba de cansancio por culpa de esa carrera que se estaba pegando con tal de escapar de la que un día fue la quinta Hokage.

—Ayúdame Sasuke, una bruja loca quiere matarme. —dijo el ojiazul apartando el cuerpo del Uchiha para poder protegerse detrás de él.

—Naruto ni se te ocurra… —intentó defenderse el pelirebelde pero, para su mala suerte, ya era demasiado tarde. La pesadilla de todas las pesadillas ya estaba allí.

— ¡Tú! —se pudo escuchar una tenebrosa voz por parte de la ojimiel de ese modo infundiendo miedo tanto en Naruto como en Sasuke. Sí, Sasuke. Tal vez sería un Uchiha, pero nadie podía pasar desapercibido por parte de Tsunade. A ella le daba igual si era uno del clan más poderoso que había existido, pero si había hecho algo mal también tendría su castigo y en ese momento el gran error que estaba cometiendo era el de proteger al Hokage de la villa.

—Eso Sasuke. Tú. Dile que no se sulfure tanto. — habló el rubio mientras empujaba el cuerpo del ojiazabache hacia delante, aunque éste se frenaba con los pies, no quería recibir por culpa del irresponsable de su amigo.

— ¿Qué no me sulfure tanto?... —musitó Tsunade cerrando su puño e intentando controlarse lo mejor que podía, aunque con sólo pensar en la vaguería que Naruto mostraba a la hora de hacer el papeleo matinal le ponía enferma, por lo que una venita apareció en su frente. Ya no podía más. Naruto había pasado el límite. — ¡Cómo coño quieres que no me sulfure si mi despacho está lleno de papeles por tu culpa! Si tú no terminas con los tuyos yo no puedo enviarte los que tengo en mi oficina, que por cierto… ¡Está hecha una mierda! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! —gritó la Senju de ese modo haciendo explotar el detonante que tenía en su mente, aunque cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba zarandeando el cuerpo de Sasuke. El Uchiha pensaba que ya estaba desmontado del todo, sus ojos daban vueltas y el mareo estaba reluciendo de su interior. En verdad esa mujer daba miedo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí en medio? ¡Aparta! —exigió la ojimiel con autoridad, pero al ver que el cuerpo del ojiazabache estaba dando vueltas, decidió cogerlo por el cuello de la camiseta y apartarlo hacia un lado, que más bien fue un lanzamiento forzoso por parte de la antigua Hokage. Sasuke se apoyó en la pared intentando recobrar, no su integridad física, sino recuperar la integridad psicológica que en ese momento había perdido por culpa de aquellos dos psicóticos.

—Vamos Tsunade oba-chan, tranquilízate que no hace falta que te pongas de esta manera tan…exagerada por culpa de…

— ¿Exagerada has dicho? —inquirió por lo bajo la antigua Hokage mientras otra vena relucía sutilmente en su frente ocasionando que la furia de ésta aumentara considerablemente a cada palabra que escuchaba decir al que un día fue un simple gennin. —Mira, Naruto. No quieras saber lo exagerada que puedo ser en pegarte una paliza, así que… ¡Ponte a trabajar y a dejar de decir idioteces! — terminó gritando la mujer de pecho voluptuoso alzando sus puños a modo de amenaza ocasionando que el rubio no se lo pensara dos veces en salir pitando hacia su despacho de Hokage.

— ¿Y tú vas a estar parado todo el día? ¡Venga a trabajar, Uchiha! — ordenó la Senju con su autoritaria voz para después dar media vuelta con el objetivo de volver a su despacho.

Sasuke optó por hacer oídos sordos y esperar a que aquella terrorífica mujer desapareciera del lugar para así poder recomponer sus ropajes, y es que tanto zarandeo lo había dejado bastante desarmado.

— ¡Sasuke! — lo llamó la rubia de dos coletas de un grito, antes de desaparecer de la entrada del último piso, de ese modo consiguiendo poner los pelos de punta al pelirebelde. El ojiazabache simplemente se serenó y prestó la atención necesaria como para captar el mensaje.

—Dile a Sakura que mañana esté en el hospital a primera hora, no me da la gana meterme en los quirófanos tan pronto. — informó la ojimiel con ya una voz más tranquila pero sin dejar de hacerse notar y, ahora sí, desapareciendo del lugar con su peculiar taconeo dejando a Sasuke solo en el pasillo.

El Uchiha suspiró con pesadez y con paciencia para después encaminarse al despacho del Uzumaki, que seguro ya estaría más pausado. El ninja entró en la estancia sin tocar a la puerta, pero al hacerlo pudo encontrarse a su amigo del alma retrepado en la silla con los pies apoyados en la mesa mientras que montañas de papeles inundaban toda la habitación, juntamente con varios paquetes de ramen instantáneo. Sasuke estampó su mano en su rostro intentando no perder los nervios al ver tal cosa; él odiaba el desorden, aunque su casa a veces estaba patas arriba por culpa de los niños, pero lo único que ya le faltaba ver era el despacho de Naruto al filo de parecerse a un gallinero.

—Naruto, ¿piensas ordenar esto algún día o tenemos que esperar a que aparezcan cucarachas de la mierda que hay aquí? — inquirió el pelirebelde con la voz impregnada de resignación mientras observaba cada una de las cosas que formaban esa leonera personalizada.

—Nee, no me hagas creer que tú eres más ordenado que yo. Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan siempre tiene que estar diciéndote de todo. — Se defendió el Uzumaki para después liberar una amplia sonrisa al ver la cara de su compañero.

—Hmp, pues si Sakura me dice de todo, no quiero pensar en cómo debe de estar pasándolo la pobre Hinata. —Pinchó el poseedor del Sharingan eterno mientras daba unos vacilantes pasos hasta colocarse en frente del escritorio del Hokage dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa de éste.

— ¿Más trabajo? Mira Sasuke, no te rías de mí.

—Ja-ja-ja…—respondió sarcásticamente y por sílabas el Uchiha jodiendo aún más al rubio, que se llevó la mano a su frente.

—Muy gracioso, teme. — dijo el ojiazul con sarcasmo mientras abría el pequeño documento que segundos atrás el pelirebelde le había dejado sobre la mesa, pero después de hojearlo se quedó completamente confundido. — ¿Puedes explicarme de qué va esto? — inquirió Naruto arqueando una ceja de ese modo manifestando su desconcierto ante tal información.

—Joder Naruto, hay que dártelo todo hecho, ¿eh? —se quejó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos ante la pregunta que le había hecho el Hokage, aunque como fue de esperar pudo recibir una mirada de corderito degollado por parte del ojiceleste ocasionando que al Uchiha no le quedara más remedio que hacerle un breve resumen de esos dos folios. — En fin, resulta que ayer noche tres de mis hombres me informaron de algo que para mí, al menos, me resulta algo extraño. —Comenzó a decir el poseedor del Sharingan mientras pensaba en cómo transmitirle todo al Hokage de la villa.

— ¿Extraño?

—Sí. El escuadrón nº14 de los ANBU llegó ayer noche a mi oficina diciéndome que habían encontrado un cadáver de un campesino, entonces hoy mismo he ido a los laboratorios para poder ver con mis propios ojos al cuerpo. — siguió diciendo el amigo del Hokage, pero de repente paró de hablar puesto que no podía estar informando y a la vez ver la cara de repugnancia y asco que mostraba Naruto ante tales palabras.

—Joder Sasuke, siempre tienes que meterte en la olla de la manteca. — le juzgó el Uzumaki mientras ponía los pies en el suelo y se incorporaba en la silla de ese modo preparándose para escuchar lo que fuera.

—Tsk. Bueno…en tal caso lo que pude observar en el cadáver me resultó…inusual, para ser más exactos… lo que visualicé en el cuello me resultó inusual. —informó el Uchiha con la voz impregnada de suspense de ese modo haciendo que de cada vez más el Hokage prestara más atención a lo que su amigo le decía.

—Qué era lo que tenía en el cuello. — inquirió indirectamente el rubio clavando su pacífica pero curiosa mirada sobre los oscuros orbes de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo que tenía en el cuello parecía ser una mordedura. — le reveló él desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba precioso ese domingo y… ¿una bandada de pájaros? Es más… ¿de cuervos? ¿En verano? Algo no iba bien.

— Sasuke, ¡eooo! —le llamó la atención el Uzumaki moviendo sus brazos y esperando una respuesta por parte del otro shinobi que parecía como si hubiera visto un monstruo. Finalmente el aludido le miró sin decir una palabra. — ¿Se sabe de qué animal es? — inquirió el rubio cogiendo un bolígrafo para después comenzar a entrelazarlo entre sus inquietos dedos.

— ¿Animal? No. No lo sabemos todavía pero lo cierto es que…hace unos días desapareció un herrero que vive en la frontera y no sabemos dónde está, a pesar de que ya han denunciado su desaparición y los ANBU lo están buscando sin descansar. — siguió el Uchiha liberando un suspiro de cansancio. — En resumen, ese animal…o lo que sea que esté haciendo estas cosas hay que capturarlo, no podemos permitir que siga atacando a gente indefensa e inofensiva. —matizó el ojiazabache masajeándose las sienes, pero no pudo evitar el hecho de volver a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana. Tenía una corazonada.

— ¿Sugieres que monte un equipo de rastreo? —propuso el Hokage tornando su voz más seria.

—Seguro que es un animal salvaje pero…no estaría de más esa opción así que eso del equipo de rastreo lo dejo en tus manos, Naruto. —sentenció el pelirebelde ya dando media vuelta para poder abandonar la estancia.

—Sasuke, ¿Nunca vas a llamarme Hokage-sama? —preguntó Naruto enarcando una ceja y haciendo énfasis a las últimas palabras mientras que dibujaba una media sonrisa en su zorruno rostro.

—Creo que dobe-sama te queda mejor. —vaciló el Uchiha con una sonrisa socarrona ya abriendo la puerta del despacho para después abandonar la estancia dejando solo a Naruto.

Según Sasuke, la soledad era la mejor compañía para ordenar las cosas, sobre todo si el entorno está lleno de cachivaches que lo único que hacen es convertir el ambiente en un auténtico desastre, como el despacho de Naruto Uzumaki.

….

Se podía oír el chirrido de los kunais cuando chocaban, incluso se podía observar como varias chispas se desprendían de las hojas metálicas de esas peculiares armas ninja. La tensión se hacía notar en el ambiente y las ganas de vencer al contrario ya comenzaba a impacientarse. La respiración de los ninjas enemigos estaba agitada, aunque no se podía comparar con la de la pequeña pelimorada cuyos músculos empezaban a entumecerse por culpa del cansancio. La niña jadeaba de agotamiento y sentía algo extraño en el costado, justo debajo de las costillas. Lo más seguro sería que el flato estuviera invadiéndola.

—Mira, niña de los demonios, ves olvidándote de llegar viva. ¡Voy a cortarte la cabeza!—amenazó uno de los shinobi clavando su dura mirada sobre la Hatake, que rápidamente se colocó en posición de defensa, lo menos que tenía que hacer era bajar la guardia, debía estar atenta a todo.

—Tsk, pues antes de que me cortes la cabeza yo voy a cortarte la lengua, a ver si te callas un rato y me dejas tranquila. —vaciló la ojiazabache dibujando media sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras que cogía sutilmente una bocanada de aire.

—Bueno, mejor terminamos con esta estupidez ya, ¿no? —matizó el enemigo con orgullo, y es que él estaba convencidísimo de que se llevaría la victoria en los próximos minutos.

La sonrisa que dejó entrever el shinobi encendió la alerta en la mente de la niña de ese modo obligándola a poner, si hacía falta, su sexto sentido en marcha.

De un momento a otro el de la villa del sonido situó su mano delante de su rostro, justo separándola unos escasos centímetros de su cara, para unir el dedo índice y corazón de ese modo preparándose para realizar un jutsu. Como si la pequeña Hatake supiera que era lo que él iba a hacerle se llevó la mano hacia su hombro izquierdo, justo donde afloraban la mayor parte de problemas. Entonces, un extraño flujo de energía materializado en un fino y casi transparente hilo fue a parar hacia la zona que la mano de la pelimorada cubría por completo de ese modo alterando los receptores de chakra de la pequeña.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la ojiazabache soltó el kunai que anteriormente había sujetado con su mano izquierda. El brazo había perdido fuerza y su respiración comenzaba a pesar por culpa de la fatiga y el dolor que ese tatuaje extraño le provocaba de ese modo dejándola en un estado latente y casi sin poder hacer nada para remediar esa torturadora sensación. El ninja sonrió para sus adentros, al fin y al cabo ese truco que Kabuto-sama le había mostrado no resultaba ser tan malo, y aún menos cuando se trataba en bloquear todo el chakra de los poseedores del sello del cielo.

—Se ha acabado la fiesta. —dijo el hombre malo para después volver a acercarse a la niña del cabello de tonalidad purpúrea, que hacía escasos segundos había caído al suelo de rodillas a causa de los síntomas que aquella dichosa marca le estaba causando, de ese manera dejándola K.O.

Un quejido de dolor fue arrancado de la garganta de la pequeña Hatake ocasionando que ella agachara la cabeza para poder concentrarse en no perder el control en esa situación, justamente. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué no podía estar libre de dolores de cabeza como aquellos? ¡Por Kami-sama, sólo tenía siete años! Maldijo para sus adentros, por mucho que pensara en una escapatoria improvisada nada se le ocurría. Era imposible, su cuerpo no le hacía caso, es más, los espasmos comenzaban a arremeter contra ella de ese modo negándole cualquier movimiento voluntario y provocando que su respiración se agitara bruscamente a la vez que varias gotitas de sudor resbalaban de su frente y por su cuello. La sangre le ardía y el corazón bombeaba sin cuidado, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Esta vez no quiso darse cuenta y fue un grito lo que inundó esa zona del bosque ocasionando que otra bandada de pájaros alzara el vuelo formando en el cielo una desagradable cortina negra. EL shinobi sonrió con sorna al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la dichosa niña; en verdad esa chiquilla les había llevado por el camino de la amargura pero al final, como era de esperar, habían conseguido agotar sus reservas de energía y en ese momento la tenían ahí, casi al borde de la inconsciencia, o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

En fin, ya cansándose de caminar decidió que era la hora de dar la estocada definitiva por lo que, cogiendo su katana, se dirigió a toda velocidad con decisión y soberbia hacía el punto donde se encontraba Nomi Hatake Mitarashi. Comenzó a realizar sellos con sus manos y… ¡Demonios, qué fue eso! Paró en seco y volteó bruscamente para comprobar que lo que había presentido sólo era producto de su imaginación, pero no, lo que estaba visualizando era de lo más real, incluso ya podía notar que su piel comenzaba a estar más cálida de lo normal.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu—se oyó de entre los arbustos puesto que el shinobi no atinó a ver quién era por culpa de la gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia él. Maldijo en voz alta y, retrocediendo unos pasos, consiguió tiempo para realizar un jutsu estilo agua de ese modo contrarrestando ese katon.

Después de ese contratiempo buscó con una furiosa mirada al individuo que le había amargado la fabulosa escena para capturar a la niña, pero lo único que pudo ver era cómo un par de hojas se carbonizaban en el aire mientras que la espesa bola de humo ocasionada por el choque de elementos naturales se disipaba lentamente. Acto seguido clavó sus oscuros orbes sobre la pelimorada pero, al pasar un par de segundos, un kunai cruzó por su rostro cortándole de esa manera unos cuantos cabellos de ese modo llevándose la banda ninja clavada en éste. Impresionado, el shinobi clavó sus asombrados ojos hacia las copas de los arboles ¡No podía percibir a nadie!

Otro Kunai salió disparado. El shinobi retrocedió un paso incrédulo de su poca habilidad para percibir chakra. No pasaron ni tres segundos y esa vez fueron dos shuriken los que giraron a miles de revoluciones por segundo persiguiendo al ninja, que esta vez tuvo que esquivarlos moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados. Acto seguido él observó a la niña de pelo púrpura, pero era imposible que fuera ella puesto que estaba al límite por culpa de la marca, entonces ¿Quién demonios era? Sin esperárselo, una lluvia de kunais y shuriken comenzaron a precipitarse desde el cielo hasta clavarse en el suelo y siempre buscando con destreza la sombra del enemigo. El hombre malo estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso así que, sin más remedio, buscó refugio retrocediendo unos cuantos metros mientras ganaba tiempo para pensar.

— ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! —vociferó con estruendo pero a la vez con miedo en la voz del ninja ocasionando que una malévola e intimidante sonrisa se oyera de entre los árboles.

—Me parece que no soy yo el que tiene miedo— se pudo escuchar por parte de aquella voz la cual hacía estremecer a cualquiera de ese modo provocando que varios escalofríos recorrieran la médula de el del sonido.

Nomi levantó levemente su rostro intentando buscar a duras penas el origen de aquella misteriosa voz por parte del enemigo, aunque ella juraría que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Le era imposible poder ver quién era, sus párpados pesaban como el plomo y el sello pulsaba contra ella constantemente por lo que no pudo evitar volver a soltar otro gemido de dolor mientras que daba un puñetazo contra el suelo deseando que esa horrible tortura terminara ya de una vez, pero lo único que eso hizo fue tensar el brazo de la pequeña así que otra brusca sacudida arremetió contra el ahora frágil cuerpo de la niña, de ese modo robando de su garganta con egoísmo un desgarrador grito ocasionando que los ninjas del sonido dirigieran su turbados orbes hacia ella.

—Ahora es mi oportunidad. —se dijo mentalmente el enemigo con decisión y orgullo para después comenzar a correr hacia donde estaba Nomi.

Como si del mismísimo diablo se hubiera tratado, una gran bola de humo apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos consiguiendo dibujar una silueta, aunque aún no se podía apreciar con exactitud quien era. Desconcertado, el shinobi paró en seco y no fue por la bola de humo, si no por la daga que esta vez se le aproximaba a la velocidad de la luz brillando a más no poder a causa de la peculiar hoja de metal la cual se caracterizaba.

Incrédula, la pequeña de los Hatake abrió lo más que pudo sus azabaches orbes al percatarse, ahora sí, quién era ese individuo que se encontraba a pocos metros de su lado: cabello negro pero alborotado dejando que algunos de los mechones fueran a su libre albedrío mientras que otros se precipitaban por su frente, eso sí, sin cubrir aquellos ojos capaces de intimidar al mismísimo Satanás.

—La fiesta se ha acabado para ti, imbécil. —fue lo que dijo con prepotencia el chico de cabello oscuro dándole la espalda a la pequeña pelimorada y asesinando todo rastro de orgullo del enemigo con su desafiante mirada para después dibujar en su rostro una media sonrisa socarrona, demostrándole así quien era el que mandaba en todo aquello y cómo iba a ser el final para ellos.

"Pobres desgraciados, no saben qué es lo que les espera" fue el único pensamiento que se cruzó por la laberíntica mente del niño. Eso sí que iba a ser divertido.

**Continuará…**

He aquí el final del tercer capítulo de Déja Vu. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado^^

¿Se merece algún review? Espero que sí

Siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero…digamos que le doy más importancia a otras prioridades como pueda ser el instituto. Entendedme, lo primero es lo primero.

Intentaré actualizar la próxima semana, pero no prometo nada. Después, ya no creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta el año que viene puesto que este Septiembre ya comienzo segundo de bachillerato y como que no es plan de pasar del tema.

A ver, a lo mejor actualizo el día menos esperado pero, no prometo nada. Tal vez aproveche las vacaciones de Navidad…no sé, no sé.

Bueno, desde donde estoy me despido.

Por cierto, sé que hacer publicidad no es lo mío pero hay dos autoras dignas de mención: **Rairaku-san y Shira-san**. Ambas son de **SasuSaku** pero en sus historias podréis encontrar **KakaAnko** así que yo no me lo pensaría ni dos veces en pasarme por su perfil. ¿Desde cuándo encontráis autoras SasuSaku que escriban KakaAnko? ¡Muy pocas!

Estamos trabajando en una historia conjunta que se llama **El kínder de Konoha**, ahí se puede ver nuestra evolución como escritoras de historias. ¡Os sorprenderéis de lo mucho que hemos mejorado! Jajajaj!

Bueno, nos leemos pronto!

Ja né!

By: Pochi-san.


	4. ¡Ya era hora!

Hola a todos/as. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el instituto no me deja ni respirar. Aún así, podéis comprobar que no dejo abandonado .

Bueno, ya no hace falta decir que todos los personajes menos Nomi Hatake, Kai Hatake, Yukari Sarutobi y Arashi Uchiha que son propiedad de Rairaku-san, Shira-san y mía, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

…

El viento sopló con violencia azotando las hojas de los inmensos arboles que rodeaban la zona donde se estaba desarrollando esa intensa y, aparentemente, interminable batalla entre los tres ninjas del sonido y los otros dos shinobi. El cabello, tanto el del niño como el de la niña, iban acompasados por el exigente ritmo que las ráfagas marcaban mientras el silencio reinaba en ese duelo de miradas entre el ninja y el chico de cabello oscuro cual color era característico de un clan en específico, conocido por un místico e incomparable poder. Sus ojos tan profundos como el mismísimo mar pero traicioneros a su misma vez ocasionaban que más de uno se lo pensaran antes de que dijeran o hicieran algo indebido. Esos orbes aturquesados cuyo centro se tornaba de un azul más pálido provocaba en los demás un estado de tranquilidad que impresionaba a más de uno, por lo contrario.

Él le daba la espalda a la pequeña Hatake que aún seguía sin poder levantarse por culpa de esa torturadora marca, fuente de la mayoría de sus problemas ocasionando que ella misma se sintiera inferior ante él. Se sentía pequeña, diminuta, como un punto entre millones de letras provocando que su moral disminuyera sutilmente, de modo que bajó levemente su mirada hacia el suelo. Al final alguien había acudido a ayudarla, pero no esperaba que fuese ese niño su salvador. Sí, Arashi Uchiha siempre tenía que ser la última esperanza en todo, el que al final siempre conseguía arreglar lo imposible y el que siempre se llevaba los elogios y cumplidos; resumiendo, el nene de las nenas. Por eso mismo le odiaba a él entero.

La chulería con que el Uchiha hacía las cosas en general era para tirarse de los pelos. ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que aparecer? ¿Por qué el baka de Arashi? No es que no le estuviera agradecida por haberla ayudado, aún así la idea de deshacerse ella sola de aquellos imbéciles no estaba nada mal por lo que en esos momentos la rabia comenzaba a brotar de su interior manifestándose en una severa expresión de enfado y furia. Es que, para colmo, el ojiazul aún no se había volteado ni para mirarla a los ojos cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pequeña de los Hatake; de esa manera le demostraba que, a pesar de estar los dos en el mismo grupo, él se sentía superior a ella y a la otra integrante del equipo haciendo de este modo un triángulo totalmente obtuso entre los tres.

El ego de aquel niñato le ponía la sangre hirviendo provocando que la tensión aumentara y más cuando Arashi se pasaba mirando por encima del hombro a los demás, aunque éstos fueran más altos que él. Sólo de pensar en eso deseó que se largara y que hubiera sido otro el que estuviera en su lugar, como por ejemplo un chunnin. La niña de pelo morado se cansó de ese silencio y decidió romperlo en millones de pedazos con su autoritaria voz.

—Vete de aquí, Uchiha. Esta no es tu pelea, así que… ¡largo! —exigió la ojiazabache imponiéndose ante todo y al borde de la histeria mientras intentaba controlar su tono de voz, aún así eso resultó ser una misión imposible puesto que una bandada de pájaros levantó otra vez el vuelo al escuchar el bocinazo que la niña había provocado.

—Hmp, para pelear primero hay que estar preparado y en tu caso…digamos que tendrías que levantarte del suelo, empezando por eso. —le respondió con frialdad el niño aún sin mirarla a los ojos porque no podía bajar la guardia con aquellos shinobi del sonido, no podía permitir que le pillaran por desprevenido, o al menos eso era lo que su querido padre siempre le había enseñado, hay que tener los cinco sentidos alerta en todo momento.

Lo que terminó de decir el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha cayó como un jarrón de agua fría sobre el orgullo de la ojiazabache que en esos momentos se había levantado a la velocidad del rayo puesto que no quería ver cómo la gran burbuja en la que ese chulo estaba metido iba creciendo minuto a minuto.

—Me da consejo el que se tropezó con una piedra en el parque el otro día—se burló la pequeña Hatake mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dibujaba una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, cosa que al niño no le agradó demasiado puesto que la seriedad que antes cubría su semblante se mezcló con la molestia nacida de su interior, aunque claro, él ya había aprendido a convivir con las bromas pesadas de Nomi por lo que ya sabía cómo contrarrestar algunas de ellas.

—Gracias a Kami que lo mío sólo ocurrió una vez, no como tú, que se tropieza más de una vez. —le contraatacó con superioridad el pelinegro sin variar su tono de voz consiguiendo que el pequeño detonante que la ojiazabache poseía en su mente sufriera un colapso masivo de ese modo provocando que ella misma explotara por dentro y una aura oscura imaginaria apareciera rodeando su inner.

— ¿¡Pues sabes qué te digo!? ¡Qué eres un torpe, egocéntrico, impertinente, hipócrita, chulo, feo y baka! —bramó con una velocidad digna de envidiar y casi sin poder entender lo que ella misma había soltado para después coger una gran bocanada de aire ya que éste se había agotado todo de una vez en esa cadena de insultos. En tal caso el Uchiha pasó olímpicamente de esas, según él, falsas acusaciones para poder voltear en ciento ochenta grados, de ese modo encontrándose con las más que furiosa Nomi Hatake Mitarashi, que no cambió su expresión a pesar de poder clavar su asesina mirada con la inexpresiva de Arashi.

—Pues tú…—comenzó a hablar el niño de pelo alborotado con una media sonrisa esbozada en su hermoso rostro, cosa que cabreó aún más a la pequeña que aguardaba con ansias la confesión del ojiturquesa. —…eres la niña más pesada que he conocido. —finalizó éste con extrema rotundidad para después volver a darle la espalda, dejando así a una encolerizada pelipúrpura que no podía evitar que el labio inferior dejara de temblarle por culpa de la rabia interior que se estaba formando en su cuerpo.

….

La casa se le hacía pequeña y todo por no poder das más de dos pasos y voltear de nuevo, para después repetir una y otra vez lo mismo. La preocupación que sentía Anko iba de cada vez más en aumento y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo apaciguar lo que estaba sintiendo, se estaba volviendo loca. Mira que les había dicho que estuvieran atentos de los niños, y a sus hijos les había repetido más de una vez que los quería en casa a la hora de comer, pero eran ya la una del mediodía y aún no habían aparecido por la puerta, ni había sido capaz de oír las estridentes voces de Kai y Nomi.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua intentando hidratar su garganta y ya de paso relajarse un poco. Aún así tenía un mal presentimiento, tanto como ninja que como madre. Y si les había pasado algo ¡malditos Izumo y Kotetsu! Juraba por Kami-sama que si algo malo les había ocurrido a sus hijos se iban a enterar, de verdad que conocerían la verdadera furia de Anko Mitarashi. Enseguida tensó su cuerpo y por un momento se vio tentada a llamar a su marido pero enseguida desechó la idea; con lo que había ocurrido esa mañana entre ellos dos no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía discutir con él y después ir en su ayuda.

Se llevó una mano a la frente apartando los mechones color púrpura que le caían e intentando no recordar lo que había ocasionado la discusión entre ellos dos, pero lo peor de todo era que no podía creer cómo su propio marido había insinuado tal cosa. Sí. Ni que hubiera sido ella la que hubiera deseado ser la primera portadora del selo maldito del cielo; todo fue culpa del degenerado de Orochimaru, ella no tuvo nada que ver y, si hubiera sabido que le pasaría lo que le pasó, hubiera abandonado el grupo de su exsensei más pronto que otra cosa. Entonces hubiera sido, tal vez, más feliz y en parte hubiera sufrido menos, además de no tener que preocuparse por el estado de la marca; ni hubiera hecho falta despertar casi cada noche empapada en sudor por culpa de las horribles pesadillas que la atormentaban, y lo peor de todo era que nadie se había molestado en preguntar si ella estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda. Todo el mundo la veía cómo el monstruo traidor de Konoha que se largó con el sannin, y todo por buscar poder…sólo poder.

Por más que lo intentó, ella misma no fue capaz de controlarse y más de una vez, cuando su cuerpo ya estaba completamente cubierto por esas marcas negras, pensó que todo se terminaba, sólo le quedaría esperar abrazada a sus rodillas cómo la muerte le acechaba hasta que finalmente le hubiera arrancado el alma de cuajo.

La Mitarashi medió sonrió amargamente para después llamarse a sí misma "estúpida". Sí, ella era realmente imbécil. Después de todo lo que le ocurrió en su oscuro pasado sus habilidades no habían evolucionado casi nada, a pesar de que se fue con su sensei a recorrer el mundo ella fue incapaz de, al menos, conseguir más poder y volverse más fuerte; fue por su cuenta como realmente desarrolló sus habilidades como kunoichi. Siempre opinó que Orochimaru había sido un desgraciado pero lo que Anko sentía en esos momentos, tal vez, era que ella también había sido una desgraciada que no valía nada más que simple basura.

Entonces, cuando se enteró de que Sasuke había acabado con Orochimaru, se propuso a sí misma terminar con la vida del subordinado de su ex sensei, Kabuto Yakushi. Pero fue una inútil al pensar que podría llevar a cabo esa misión con éxito, incluso Tsunade no estaba a favor de esa repentina decisión, pero claro, cómo podía negarse ante la terquedad de ella así que la dejó por caso imposible y le concedió ese deseo. En contra de todo, no paró de buscar hasta que lo encontró y, sin tener nada planeado, peleó contra él dándolo todo pero lo más humillante fue cuando por una simple mordedura de serpiente quedó derrotada. Supuso que después él le habría propiciado una fuerte paliza para dejarla sin fuerzas porque, cuando despertó, los golpes y cortes que tenía sobre su piel no se los había hecho durante la pelea.

Suspiró hondamente y zarandeó su cabeza bruscamente. Después de torturarse mentalmente volvió a la pura y dura realidad de ese modo atrapando una vez más el recuerdo de sus hijos los cuales no habían aparecido en toda la mañana. Miles de malas sensaciones se mezclaron en su estómago, sólo pensar que algo malo les podría haber ocurrido a Kai y Nomi la ponía terriblemente enferma. Sabía que quedaría destrozada si le arrebataban a sus hijos, que no podría soportar toda la presión y el dolor que todo eso le ocasionaría y, posiblemente, se vería inmersa en una pena sin fin. Le llevó varios segundos pensar en un plan por si tenía que pelear contra alguien pero después de coger unos cuantos kunai y ponerse su habitual gabardina se dirigió con decisión y paso firme a la entrada; cogió las llaves con rapidez y se encaminó hacia el parque, que era donde en teoría tendrían que estar sus niños.

A cada paso que daba el corazón se aceleraba haciendo que su respiración se agitara levemente, pero sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta sus pasos iban cogiendo velocidad hasta el punto en que comenzó a correr en dirección al parque sin importarle nada más que la seguridad de sus hijos. Rezó por que estuvieran bien y es que en el parque no podía pasarles nada, pero claro, primero tendrían que haber llegado. Sin pasar por la puerta, la ojicaramelo evitó de un salto la valla que cerraba el recinto para después buscar con desesperación la figura de ellos, pero nada, no los veía, no los sentía ni a ellos ni a sus respectivos chakras. No estaban.

— ¿Anko-san? — se interesó una voz pausada y a su vez pacífica. La aludida volteo enseguida e intentó parecer calmada a ojos de la ojiperla.

—Hinata, ¿has visto a mis hijos? ¿Han estado por aquí? —preguntó la Mitarashi intentando camuflar la preocupación que en esos instantes la estaba invadiendo sin dejar a la chica contestar la primera pregunta.

—Sí. Kai sí que ha estado por aquí, pero…

— ¿Y Nomi? Izumo y Kotetsu la han acompañado ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar la pelimorada dando un paso hacia delante y aguantando la respiración por culpa de la tensión que su mismo cuerpo estaba ejerciendo, de ese modo haciendo que sus nervios y la curiosidad que sentía se apoderaran de ella completamente.

Hinata calló y bajó su dulce mirada haciendo que parte de su rostro se ensombreciera a causa de los mechones que se precipitaban por su frente. Por la manera en que su exsensei estaba preguntando, Hinata podía intuir que algo malo podría avecinarse para la familia Hatake, pero no quería decepcionar aún más a Anko, que ansiosa estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de su exalumna. La Mitarashi estaba que se subía por las paredes, incluso su labio inferior comenzó a enrojecerse por culpa de esos mordiscos que ella misma se estaba propiciando por culpa de la tensión y la preocupación que sentía. De verdad que los nervios la estaban atacando de manera muy desconsiderada.

— ¡Hinata! —demandó la ojicaramelo con la voz atormentada poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la Hyuga, la cual se sobresaltó ante tal acto desesperado de la kunoichi, que estaba impaciente por oír a la chica, por lo que la chica no pudo evitar no contestar.

—Nomi no ha llegado aún. —confesó la mujer del actual Hokage casi en un hilillo de voz.

Los orbes de la Mitarashi se desviaron hacia el suelo y después hacia ambos costados mientras ella estaba intentando asimilar lo que había escuchado. Cerró los puños intentando no hacer nada desapropiado a la vez que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas haciendo que millones de horrorosas y desagradables escenas se recrearan en su confusa mente. Desgraciado el que se había atrevido a tocar a su hija.

—Anko-san, ¿hay algo de lo que preocuparse? —inquirió Hinata no muy segura de sus palabras mientras sus orbes perlados buscaban los desconcertados de la Mitarashi.

—No, todo está bien. —mintió la ojicaramelo esbozando una falsa sonrisa pero, a pesar de que sabía que no había convencido a la mujer del actual Hokage, no tenía tiempo de explicarle nada.

Después de dar unas ligeras gracias a la chica, la pelimorada salió chaspeada del parque para encaminarse a toda velocidad hacia la torre Hokage. Necesitaba ayuda, pero mientras estaba pensando en cómo pedirle al Hokage un escuadrón ANBU dispuestos a ayudarla pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador por parte de una lejana pero muy conocida voz, cosa que provocó la frenada en seco de la kunoichi que no se lo pensó ni dos veces en poner rumbo a la velocidad del rayo hacia uno de los lugares de Konoha que mejor conocía. Algunos lo conocen como el Bosque maldito… ¡qué demonios! Desde siempre ese lugar ha sido, es y será el famoso e intimidante Bosque de la Muerte. Cómo amaba ese sitio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los pies de la experta examinadora de los exámenes chunnin se posaron con firmeza sobre el arenoso y duro suelo con el objetivo de buscar el origen del grito, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que vería lo que en esos momentos sus dilatados ojos estaban presenciando.

Si el charco de sangre que había alrededor de los dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo no era más grande, pensaría que aún estaban vivos. Los ojos de ellos estaban completamente cerrados y las ropas desquebrajadas daban una visión perfecta de los profundos cortes que adornaban sus cuerpos, dejando que la sangre corriera libremente por las extremidades para después caer gota a gota contra el suelo de ese modo dejándolo tintado de ese impactante color carmesí.

— ¡Mamá! —le llamó de repente una voz perfectamente familiar. La aludida dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que la había llamado con desesperación, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos y la silueta de Anko desapareció para después aparecer de nuevo, esta vez de rodillas, al lado de las otras dos pequeñas figuras, que también se encontraban arrodilladas en el suelo.

— ¿Estáis bien? Qué demonios ha pasado. —inquirió la pelimorada directamente a su hijo, pero de repente notó como la pequeña Yukari, impresionada y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que previamente había estado siendo consolada por el pequeño peliplateado, se abrazó con fuerza a la kunoichi; ella sonrió con nostalgia y no dudó en recibir a la pequeña, que no paraba de sollozar sobre el hombro de la ojicaramelo la cual comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el suave cabello de la niña.

—Kai, qué ha pasado. — volvió a preguntar Anko esta vez intentando sonar mucho más seria pero sin dejar de tranquilizar a la Sarutobi.

—No lo sé, mamá. Yukari y yo nos íbamos a casa, pero decidimos coger este camino porque era el más corto…y cuando llegamos Yukari gritó al ver a Izumo y Kotetsu así como están. No sé nada más. —En el momento en que su hijo pronunció el nombre de los dos shinobis tendidos en el suelo, el recuerdo de su hija volvió una vez más a inundar su mente.

—Kai, necesito que te quedes con Yukari y que cuides de Izumo y Kotetsu. Dudo que ellos…—entonces la kunoichi calló de inmediato de ese modo dejando el mensaje al aire, pero más que entendible.

— ¿Dónde vas, mamá? —preguntó el pequeño peliplateado siguiendo con su sorprendida mirada a su progenitora, que besó la frente de Yukari y alborotó aún más de lo que estaba la cabellera plateada de su hijo para después hacer unos sellos con sus manos de ese modo haciendo dos clones los cuales se situaron al lado de los dos niños.

—Tú, ves a buscar ayuda y tú quédate aquí cuidándolos ¿estamos? —ordenó con firmeza la mujer de las serpientes a los dos clones que no dudaron en hacer caso a la Anko original.

—Pero mamá…—musitó el pequeño ojicaramelo con preocupación por el bienestar de su madre, la cual no pudo evitar sonreírle de la manera más afectuosa y cariñosa que pudo de ese modo dándole a entender que ella estaría bien hasta que, finalmente, consiguió convencerlo. —Ten mucho cuidado. —le dijo Kai Hatake con una sonrisa esbozada en su bello rostro ocasionando que unas carcajadas por parte de la pelimorada se hicieran notar.

—Cielo, eso ya ni tienes que decirlo. —contestó la kunoichi dedicando al peliplateado una grata sonrisa para después guiñar uno de sus acaramelados orbes de ese modo provocando que los labios de Hatake dibujaran la mejor de las sinceras sonrisas.

Ante eso, la Mitarashi comenzó a correr hacia las vallas que aislaban el gran y peligroso bosque de la zona del pueblo con el objetivo de evadirlas con un ligero salto y así lo hizo. Unos segundos después ya no podía verse la figura de Anko, pues había desaparecido entre la espesura de los frondosos y misteriosos árboles que la naturaleza había creado en esa húmeda zona. Los dos niños se quedaron con el clon que la ninja había invocado, aún así la pequeña Yukari no pudo evitar acercarse más y abrazarse al cuerpo del niño de cabello plateado, el cual no dudó en corresponderle el abrazo de ese modo intentando evitar que el miedo y la sorpresa invadieran más el interior de la niña de ojos color rubí.

—Kai, ¿la madrina estará bien? —inquirió la pelinegra con preocupación sin dejar de abrazar al Hatake.

—Eso no lo dudes. Mi madre no es tan fácil de derrotar, ni mi padre puede con ella. —contestó el pequeño gennin esbozando una bonita sonrisa impregnada ligeramente de orgullo. De verdad que su madre era la mejor del mundo y él no dudaría nunca de su profesionalidad.

Para el niño de cabello plateado no había mejores ninjas que Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi, y Naruto-san, claro. ¡Cómo podía olvidarse del Hokage! Él era tan guay y tan poderoso que nadie se atrevía a pelear contra él, y el baka que se atreviera saldría perdiendo. A Kai le encantaba irse cuando podía con el Hokage, pues siempre terminaba entrenando con él y a veces casi que aprendía algún movimiento nuevo porque cuando él entrenaba con su padre, el proceso era demasiado rápido y le costaba pillar los diversos combos de ataques y la fusión de éstos con los ataques de chakra, como el chidori. Por un momento deseó que su padre dejara los escuadrones ANBU debido al poco tiempo que tenía libre, por lo que cuando llegaba a casa ya era de noche y él tenía que irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente solía haber academia o entrenamiento con el grupo.

A veces podía oír desde su cama como su madre discutía con Kakashi por culpa del poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos, pero siempre la Mitarashi cedía con la maldita excusa de que él necesitaba cambiar de aires y, si conservaba ese trabajo, ganaría más dinero que un simple shinobi. Aún así, Kai dedujo que a su madre no le importaba el dinero. De todas maneras él no podía hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión, por lo que callaría e intentaría aguantar hasta que pudiera.

….

Esos jodidos ninjas del sonido se lo estaban poniendo realmente difícil con las diversas lluvias de kunais que se precipitaban por el aire hasta caer en picado sobre las gruesas ramas de los enormes árboles, que era dónde se encontraban tanto él como Nomi. Podía presentir que la pequeña de los Hatake le costaba de cada vez más lidiar con la dura pelea contra los shinobi y con su propia batalla interior contra ese condenado sello.

Por un momento, el gennin pudo permitirse observar rápidamente el estado en el que se encontraba la niña, que precisamente no era muy bueno si no todo lo contrario, la salud de esa niña en esos instantes era deplorable: su rostro estaba levemente golpeado, sus piernas también estaban adornadas con unos cuantos moretones mientras que sus brazos tenían dibujados varios arañazos pero no muy profundos, y toda ella estaba empapada en sudor haciendo que algunas gotitas se precipitaran de su frente, pasando por su cansado rostro y deslizándose por su cuello.

De un momento a otro la niña reposó su espalda en el tronco del húmedo árbol intentando controlar su acelerada respiración y llevándose una de sus sucias manos a la marca de la maldición la cual estaba palpitando bruscamente sin importarle el estado de su portadora. La pelimorada podía notar cómo los pinchazos que arremetían dolorosamente contra ella iban en aumento de ese modo robándole algunos quejidos de su garganta. Ante eso, Arashi se vio totalmente incapacitado por poder quitar el sufrimiento de su compañera de equipo y, aunque quisiera, no podía simplemente por el hecho de no conocer la combinación adecuada para realizar ese extraño sello que su sensei realizaba para poder calmar a la Hatake, pues él sólo lo había visto una sola vez.

— ¡Arashi, cuidado! —vociferó la ojiazabache alertando al ninja de ojos azules, cosa que provocó que la atención del shinobi volviera a la realidad para poder evitar el golpe que iba a recibir por parte de uno de los degenerados aquellos.

Ambos gennin evitaron el atentado de uno de los ataques del líder del grupo, el cual sonrió para sí mismo mostrando su propio orgullo. Los otros dos ninjas enemigos se posicionaron al lado de su líder dando a entender que aquella pelea ya la querían dar por terminada, no les apetecían seguir con aquellos dos niños ya que la única razón por la cual estaban en Konoha era por la niña de pelo morado recogido en un característico y peculiar moño, al igual que su progenitora.

—Bueno, bueno…esto ya está listo, jefe— espetó uno de los shinobis con altanería mientras con la manga de su puerca camisa se secaba el sudor de su frente y parte de su sucio rostro.

—Sí, ya podemos terminar con estos dos engendros. Nos vamos a llevar a esa condenada niña y a él…—se paró a pensar el líder del grupo mientras medio sonreía con sorna, aunque dejó escapar una sonora carcajada en el momento en qué pudo ver cómo el ojiturquesa se posicionaba delante de la niña, dándole la espalda con la intención de evitar cualquier contacto entre aquellos hombres y Nomi a la vez que él se estaba preparando para defenderse con un kunai en la mano y una expresión de furia que era capaz de intimidar a los tres shinobi.

—Arashi…quítate de en medio —exigió la ojiazabache intentando controlar su agitada respiración entretanto se incorporaba para hacer el intento de, al menos, ayudar a su compañero que se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo ella estaba dispuesta a pelear con garras y dientes aunque fracasara en el intento.

—No seas estúpida, ¿no ves que no vas a durar ni un segundo en el estado en que te encuentras? Es de locos…estate quieta, Hatake. —dijo el chico intentando sonar razonable y, muy en su interior, intentando hacer recapacitar a la niña para que no cometiera ninguna insensatez. De todas maneras pareció ser que lo que él intentó no ocasionó otra cosa más que el aumento progresivo de la molestia y enfado de la pelipúrpura.

—Tsk, me parece que es menos loco intentar colaborar contigo que dejarte que mueras inútilmente y en vano por hacerte el valiente y el poderoso. —aseguró la ojiazabache caminando hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de el niño, que se molestó por el comentario de ella.

—Sabes que no intento tal cosa, pero si quieres que te maten sólo por no querer la ayuda de nadie, pues allá tú. —le dijo Arashi volviendo su mirada hacia los enemigos.

— ¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Se acabó! —vociferó con gran estruendo el hombre calvo dispuesto a dar por terminado el encuentro por lo que, sin dudarlo, comenzó a combinar varios sellos hasta que, finalmente, apareció en frente suya un gran escorpión de barro que de enseguida emitió un escandaloso chirrido dando a entender su poder.

Tanto Nomi como Arashi quedaron con los ojos desorbitados al presenciar el problemón que se les avecinaba en nada más de cinco minutos y lo peor de todo era que ni él ni ella sabían cómo parar a ese gran monstruo que tenía toda la intención de realizar algo peligroso. Desgraciadamente y debido al gran peso de la bestia, la rama dónde los pequeños ninjas estaban se rompió en mil pedazos por lo que con dificultad tuvieron que poner en marcha sus sensores ninja y conseguir saltar al próximo árbol para que, al menos, tuvieran tiempo para pensar un buen plan para escapar.

No obstante siempre no salen las cosas como una se espera, y justo eso fue lo que le ocurrió a la pequeña Hatake. Debido a la humedad y musgo que cubrían las cortezas de los troncos de ese misterioso y terrorífico bosque, Nomi se resbaló y sin suerte no consiguió agarrarse a la mano que le tendió su compañero; el monstruo invocado por el enemigo por fin vio su oportunidad para atacar y así lo hizo: abrió sus grandes fauces para recibir con gozo al cuerpo de la niña, y es que el hambre que tenía le obligaba a comerse todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

— ¡Nomi! —fue lo único que atinó a decir el Uchiha quedando atónito ante lo que se iba a avecinar, aún así él no podía moverse con facilidad debido al corte que le propició un kunai en su pierna lanzado por el enemigo en el preciso instante en que él intentó agarrar la mano de su compañera.

Sus azulados ojos reflejaban todo el sentimiento de desesperanza que en ese momento estaba invadiendo su cuerpo al ver cómo una de sus compañeras caía tan rápida pero a la vez tan lenta, y es que parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. No obstante, como si de la aparición de un milagro se hubiera tratado, los papeles se tornaron justo hacia el sentido contrario en el preciso y acertado instante en que el chakra azulado de la niña rodeó con rapidez su brazo izquierdo.

Los oscuros orbes de la niña se agrandaron de la impresión, pues sólo ella sabía lo que podía significar esa manifestación totalmente repentina de su propio chakra de esa manera haciendo que todos sus sentidos shinobi despertaran ocasionando la completa ignorancia de su mente por la dichosa marca que palpitaba sin cesar sobre su hombro izquierdo de ese modo provocándole el peor de los dolores que podían existir en la faz de la tierra.

Nomi sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba ya que su madre se había encargado de demostrárselo con su propio estilo, aquel que muy pocos podían presumir de poseer. La sonrisa más maléfica y endemoniada que ella nunca podría haber sido capaz de dibujar, se plasmó sobre su rostro mientras que su mirada, dura e intimidante, se clavó sobre el decidido monstruo, que tenía su mandíbula totalmente abierta para disponerse a devorar el cuerpo en suspensión de la pelimorada.

Entonces, concentrándose y demostrando todo lo que había aprendido durante el último mes, la pelipúrpura estiró por completo el brazo con la acumulación de chakra haciendo que varias serpientes salieran impulsadas de la extremidad a una gran velocidad con la intención de que éstas se dirigieran rápidamente a alguna rama del árbol más cercano. Y así ocurrió. Todas las serpientes se enrollaron con fuerza al tronco más próximo que encontraron de ese modo ayudando que la niña estirara su brazo con cierta dificultad, pero logrando darse impulso y escapar de la segura muerte que le hubiera esperando entre los afilados colmillos de esa dichosa invocación.

Aún así Nomi Hatake Mitarashi no se las daba de tonta, por lo que antes de dar un giro en el aire, la ojiazabache lanzó con precisión un kunai explosivo hacia el monstruo ocasionando que éste, con el simple roce del metal sobre la lengua del animal, diera un gran estallido resonando así en todo el bosque y ocasionando que una gran bola de fuego rodeada de un humo negro explotara en esa área del frondoso y húmedo lugar.

….

Hasta el más diminuto animal se hubiera dado cuenta del gran estallido que había explotado en el bosque y, aunque la mujer lo conocía como la palma de su mano, en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco, pues lo único que ansiaba era llegar lo antes posible a la zona donde se encontraría su hija. A Anko no le resultó muy difícil adivinar dónde podría estar ya que por el humo que continuamente se colaba entre las enormes copas de los árboles permitía a la Mitarashi tener al menos una leve noción del paradero de su hija.

Su acelerada respiración provocaba que la garganta de la kunoichi empezara a secarse y todo por culpa de los acelerados pasos que daba intentando esquivar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, de todas maneras ya estaba acostumbrada a correr durante horas ¡Por favor, era una Tokubetsu Jonnin! No podía permitirse frenar la gran carrera que se estaba pegando, y más cuando se trataba de salvar lo que más quería en ese mundo. Entonces acelerando más de lo que ya estaba el paso, la ojicaramelo se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz hacia dónde procedía el humo, pues no podía ser otra la zona donde, seguro, estaría Nomi.

….

Iban uno tras otro. Eso era lo que hacían los kunais que los enemigos lanzaban debido al repentino enfado que les invadía al ver con sus propios ojos como la gran invocación había desaparecido en una ruidosa explosión causada por tan solo una niña de no más de diez años.

La sonrisa socarrona que adornaba el rostro de la pelipúrpura no dejaba de causar una gran decepción a los ninjas, que ya habían colmado toda la paciencia. Y mientras ellos estaban intentando capturar a esa niña, el otro shinobi de ojos azulados no dejaba de incordiar y de desviar los ataques con unos misteriosos jutsus ¡Pero cómo era posible! ¡Sólo eran unos malditos criajos! Aún así ya estaba comprobado que aquella niña de pelo morado era la hija de una ex alumna del amo Orochimaru, bastaba ver el siniestro sello que adornaba la blanquecina piel del cuello de ella y el anterior jutsu de serpientes.

—No os vais a salir con la vuestra. ¡Abandonad! —vociferó uno de los hombres mientras desenfundaba la katana que llevaba a sus espaldas de ese modo intentando infundir respeto a los niños. — ¡Es estúpido! No podréis esquivar muchos ataques más. Mejor rendiros. —ofreció el ninja esbozando una media sonrisa de esa manera manifestando su total arrogancia ante el tema.

La mirada Arashi se cruzó con la cansada de Nomi, que jadeaba ligeramente ante la falta de fuerzas. Por un momento se quedó pensativo intentando pensar fríamente un improvisado plan para escapar de ese lío pero era incapaz, y todo por la presencia de la niña. No podía dejar de observarla con cierto resentimiento al no poder reprimir la mala sensación que recorría a Nomi por el cuerpo, y es que pelear con dolor por culpa del sello no debería estar siendo fácil para ella.

—Tenemos que acabar con ellos. —musitó la ojiazabache pasándose la mano por la frente para secar las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cara.

—Cómo se nota que nunca vas a llegar a se jonnin. —espetó el niño de cabello alborotado haciendo girar un kunai entre sus manos. Ante tal comentario, Nomi no reprimió las ganas de asesinarlo con la mirada. —Es mejor que abandonemos. No tenemos nada que hacer contra ellos. —finalizó el Uchiha volviendo su penetrante mirada hacia los enemigos, que tenían la intención de volver a atacar.

—Pues cómo se nota que tú nunca vas a llegar a ser un buen marido. —le escupió la Hatake volviendo también su mirada hacia el costado contrario mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante el descontentamiento que había causado el comentario del niño, que sólo resopló ante lo que había dicho ella.

—Tsk.

— ¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Se acabó, despediros del mundo! —gritó con aires de grandeza el enemigo para después echar a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los niños, que en milésimas de segundo se pusieron en guardia.

Como si de un terremoto se tratara, el sello maldito azotó contra el cuerpo de la pelimorada de ese modo arrancándole un quejido de la garganta mientras ella se llevaba una de sus manos hacia el hombro intentando reprimir aquellas punzadas que la torturaban continuamente. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Arashi, las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle por culpa de ese mar de llamas que la estaba quemando por dentro. Entonces, Nomi se vio obligada a apoyar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol debido a la falta de fuerzas que esa condenada marca estaba causando.

— ¡Pero qué haces, idiota! ¡Apártate! —vociferó la pelipúrpura de seguida que vio al chico de ojos aturquesados enfrente suya, dándole la espalda y dirigiendo su fija mirada hacia el enemigo.

—Aún es muy pronto para que vaya a tu funeral. —habló el pelinegro esbozando una media sonrisa al haber escuchado su propio comentario.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡A este paso voy a ser yo la que vaya a tu funeral! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Paso de llevarte flores a la tumba, baka! —gritó la niña sin saber cómo hacerlo para que ese idiota de Arashi se apartara de en medio y así no recibir una certera estocada.

— ¡Estáis muertos!

—Oye Nomi, quiero que sepas algo… —de inmediato el se puso en posición para atacar directamente.

— ¡Apártate! —era lo único que ella podía decir, pues a pesar de haberlo intentado no tenía fuerza suficiente como para poder moverse. No podía apartar a ese masoquista de ahí en medio ¡Maldición!

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! —el grito de guerra por parte del enemigo se hizo notar haciendo que este retumbara en toda la zona y ocasionando que el vuelo de los pájaros se alzara.

— ¡Arash…! —los ojos de la Hatake se abrieron desmesuradamente al presenciar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nomi ahogó el chillido al encontrar el cuerpo del niño a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Se acabó. —susurró el Uchiha al oído de la ojiazabache, que no podía estar más sorprendida ante la repentina reacción de su compañero de equipo.

—Baka, a qué te refieres. — quería saber la niña de pelo morado alejando al niño con sus manos para así poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Decid adiós!

—No estamos solos.

— ¿Qué? — la pelimorada frunció el ceño sin entender lo que estaba diciendo su compañero de equipo. Los niños siempre tendían a ser la criatura más extraña que podía habitar en la Tierra.

Las hojas de los arboles empezaron a azotar con violencia debido al brusco viento que se había levantado en unos instantes. Parecía como si el demonio hubiera hecho aparición ante los atónitos ojos que se quedaron esculpidos en los sorprendidos rostros de todos los ninjas menos a uno, claro estaba, que era el que ya lo había presentido. Las grandes zancadas que estaba dando el enemigo se pararon en seco, pues no quería acercarse a esa siniestra y poderosa presencia.

Con sigilo pero haciéndose notar, posó sus pies sobre la rama del árbol donde se encontraban Arashi y Nomi, pues sabía de sobra que esos ninjas ya no volverían a acercárseles. La brisa que bailaba libremente por el bosque se atrevió a acariciar su rostro mientras que sus mechones color del azabache se revolvían aún más de lo que ya estaba, aún así agradeció la frescura que se coló entre sus ropajes de ese modo causándole una grata sensación.

Su camiseta creaba ligeras ondulaciones de ese modo haciendo que la camiseta de rejilla que llevaba adherida a su piel, a su perfecto e uniformado torso, pudiera verse claramente. La prueba de que él también era un ninja parecía estar solucionada y verificada, pues la banda que llevaba grabado el símbolo de Konoha colgaba del cinturón que sujetaba sus azulados pantalones. Con parsimonia y tranquilidad fue desenvainando la katana que también llevaba colgada del cinturón de ese modo obligando a los ninjas de la lluvia a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ellos no querían morir a manos de ese demonio, de esa criatura del infierno cuyos ojos parecían estar forjados en lo más profundo de un mar de llamas y hacían sufrir durante toda la eternidad a aquel que se atreviera a mirarlos fijamente. Se negaban a pelear contra él. No obstante preferían morir en ese lugar que no ser capturados y torturados por él. Por el elegido en su clan. Por el heredero predilecto del Sharingan. Por el asesino de Orochimaru-sama… Por Sasuke Uchiha.

—Jefe…qué hacemos. —susurró con el miedo impregnado en su voz uno de los shinobi a su líder, que aún estaba atónito ante la oscura presencia del ex miembro del esquipo Taka.

No podía atinar a decir algo, parecía como si las palabras se hubieran paralizado y, como consecuencia, negarse a salir de su boca.

—Jefe…qué…

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó con furia el ninja de la lluvia enviándole una asesina mirada. No era momento de hacer preguntas, sólo debían capturar a la niña y ese objetivo estaba más lejos de lo que él había calculado. Ahora tendrían que pensar algo para desviar la atención de Sasuke y así poder atrapar a esa niña de pelo morado que estaba camuflada, al igual que Arashi, por el cuerpo del líder de los ANBU.

Estaba boquiabierta ante la presencia del padre de su compañero de equipo. Nomi no podía dejar de observar su silueta mientras que la piel se le erizaba a causa de la extraña sensación que le causaba ese hombre. Ahora entendía a la gente cuando decía que Sasuke Uchiha era algo siniestro. No obstante se negaba a pensar que fuera un hombre malo. A pesar de esa mirada espantosa, Nomi sabía que él era una maravillosa persona y estaba convencidísima que daría su vida por salvar a Konoha. Entonces la niña se dijo para sí misma que algún día le gastaría alguna broma. Ante ese pensamiento, la pelimorada rio para sus adentros.

Aún así esa agradable sensación duró sólo unos minutos, pues el sello maldito se atrevió una vez más a arremeter contra ella de esa manera provocándole otra brusca sacudida haciendo que un leve quejido se escapara de su boca.

—Resiste un poco, Hatake. —habló por fin la masculina voz del poseedor del Sharingan eterno mientras la miraba de reojo, asegurándose que esa marca no se descontrolaría.

—Es muy fácil decirlo. —replicó la ojiazabache molesta. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa ante el rebelde comentario de la pequeña ¡Cómo se notaba que era hija de Anko Mitarashi!

Acto seguido, Sasuke volvió a fijar su penetrante mirada sobre el enemigo pero se sorprendió ante el hecho de que uno de ellos ya se encontraba enfrente suya para atravesarlo con su espada. Él bloqueó el ataque con facilidad, pero si estaba pendiente de su integridad física no podía controlar a los otros dos, que con desquite esquivaron el ataque directo de Arashi.

No cabía duda alguna de que era a ella a la que estaban buscando y debían cogerla por todos los medios si no querían ser ellos los que terminaran muertos. Aunque claro, a todo el mundo le llega su momento de gloria. Entonces, como si de un golpe de suerte se hubiera tratado, uno de los ninjas de la lluvia agilizó uno de sus movimientos y, por fin, logró atrapar el brazo de la pequeña, que reflejó la frustración y, tal vez, el miedo en sus ojos. Enseguida la alejaron del lugar donde se encontraban los dos Uchiha.

— ¡Bingo! ¡El ratón ha caído en la trampa! —exclamó de orgullo y alegría el hombre mientras evitaba la patada que iba dirigida a su rostro para después agarrar las manos de la niña.

— ¡Suéltame, cosa asquerosa! — replicó la pequeña de los Hatake mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero era imposible.

— ¡La tengo! ¡Vámonos!

—Me haces daño —se quejó la pelimorada mordiendo la mano del ninja, pero este enseguida la golpeó en la barriga evitando que siguiera incordiando. — ¡Suéltame, desquiciado!—insultó la ojiazabache mientras intentaba zafarse una vez más del agarre, pues no pensaba rendirse. No quería irse con aquellos enfermos mentales.

—Me parece que no te han enseñado modales, pequeña…

—Los suficientes como para tratar a ratas como tú. —siniestra, intimidante y femenina voz. Peligro al acecho.

Si bien parecía que el demonio ya había hecho aparición, aquellos ninjas de la lluvia no sabían con quien estaban a punto de luchar. Sasuke Uchiha esbozó su media sonrisa al observar y, seguro, a predecir qué era lo que se avecinaba en esa área del bosque.

Las madres no se lo piensan a la hora de matar a aquel que osa enfrentarse a sus hijos, fruto de su vientre.

El afilado metal se pegó como una lapa al cuello del ninja haciendo que sus desorbitados ojos se clavaran sobre el Uchiha, pues no se atrevía a ver quién era la persona que estaba a punto de terminar con él.

—Se te ha acabado el chollo. —se burló con malicia la mujer que tenía al ninja totalmente atrapado bajo su poderosa y respetuosa presencia.

Nomi esbozó una amplia sonrisa al observar cómo su heroína había hecho aparición. Ahora ya estaba tranquila, pues estaba convencidísima de que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada.

Mamá era la mejor.

_**Continuará…**_

¿Me he demorado? ¡Sí! Mucho y realmente lo siento.

La causael instituto.

¿Muchos deberes y responsabilidades? Sí.

¿Cuándo vas a volver a actualizar? Cuando tenga tiempo. Después de la Selectividad supongo que seguiré con la historia aprovechando que ya lleva el verando.

¿Selectividad? Sí. Ese exámen…bueno, exámenes mortíferos que agotan las fuerzas de cualquiera u.u pero te permite ingresar en la universidad. Así que es muy importante aprobarlos.

¿Quiere decir algo más? Sí. Siento la espera de los lectores que se pasan por aquí. De verdad que no tengo tiempo para dedicar a las historias, aunque me pesa mucho. Intentaré actualizar pero no prometo nada. Gracias a todos por pasarse por esta historia y, si hay alguna queja, no reprimáis las ganas de expresar vuestra opinión con un grato review. De verdad que se agradecen.

¡Por cierto! Animo a los lectores de Naruto y, sobre todo, amantes del KakaAnko, que os paséis por este perfil **Rairaku-san** y leáis **Avaricia Uchiha: Cadenas de sangre****.**

Es una historia que ha sido creada por mi compañera y por mí, y como es un KakaAnko…pues he pensado que os interesaría. Valdrá la pena ¡Ya veréis! Os animo a que os paséis. No os arrepentiréis ;) También queremos opiniones. No estarían mal a la hora de seguir escribiendo.

Bueno…desde donde estoy me despido con un abrazo muy fuerte.

**PD: ¡Escritoras de KakaAnko! Pido actualizaciones ^^**


	5. Consecuencias

El aburrimiento era el peor compañero que esa mañana podría haber esperado. Los suspiros escapaban de sus labios filtrándose por la tela que se encargaba de ocultar la mitad de su rostro, pues no le hacía mucha gracia que nadie le viera la cara. Su único ojo visible se cerró una vez más haciendo que Kakashi Hatake se embarcara otra vez en sus pensamientos, que no paraban de recordarle la repentina discusión que tuvo con su mujer esa misma mañana.

Le desagradaba cuando ambos no se ponían de acuerdo, pero lo que más le reventaba por dentro eran los malos entendidos culpables de la mayoría de las riñas. Y claro, cómo iba a hacerle la contraria a Anko Mitarashi, una de las más duras Tokubetsu Jonnin y, al fin y al cabo, el amor de su vida.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y, sin poder evitarlo, se revolvió la plateada cabellera haciendo que ésta quedara más despeinada de lo que ya podía estar. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez fue de pura frustración ¿Por qué? Muy simple. La razón de esa expulsión de aire con total pesadez fue por la estupidez con la que se explicó cuando habló con Anko sobre su hija menor, Nomi Hatake.

No debería haber metido a la ojicaramelo en el tema del sello maldito, y sobre todo haberla acusado indirectamente que toda la culpa de que su hija llevara tatuada esa condenada marca era suya, de sus genes. Era estúpido y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo arreglar la situación porque Anko parecía que se había molestado, y mucho. Sólo bastó ver la manera en que le dirigió su última mirada antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta del comedor para seguir con sus quehaceres.

El viento golpeaba con brusquedad las copas de los árboles haciendo que las hojas se mecieran al mismo ritmo y los mechones plateados del shinobi no eran menos, pues Kakashi estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas de uno de los frondosos árboles que adornaban el espeso bosque que rodeaba la villa de Konoha. La misión que le habían encargado ese domingo era la de vigilar. Simplemente vigilar.

Claro que todo sería mucho más fácil si no le hubieran asignado a Yügao como compañera, que seguro que en esos instantes lo estaría buscando. Menos mal de su habilidad para camuflarse, pues no le apetecía ir esquivando los coqueteos tan absurdos que ella intentaba insinuar. Él sólo estaba disponible para los coqueteos de Anko ¡Eso sí que eran coqueteos! Claro que una cosa lleva a la otra y… "Basta" se dijo mentalmente el peliplateado zarandeando levemente su cabeza de ese modo evitando que algunos recuerdos un tanto pervertidos afloraran del lugar más recóndito de su cerebro.

—Cómo lo arreglo ahora…—se lamentó el Hatake dirigiendo su mirada hacia el despejado y azul cielo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan poco sensible con el dichoso tema, pues sabía que a su mujer le molestaba hablar de ello demasiado a la ligera. Apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundamente el aire fresco. Endemoniado Orochimaru. Pero al fin y al cabo había sido culpa del shinobi hacer enfadar a la pelimorada sacando a relucir una conversación que desde hacía tiempo tendría que haber dejado zanjada.

Entonces se decidió. Debía hablar tranquilamente con su esposa acerca del tormento que la acechaban tanto a ella como a su hija, debía conversar con Anko acerca del futuro de Nomi y cómo podría repercutir el sello en todo el percal. Entonces sin pensárselo más, el Hatake se puso en pie y, después de haber tensado sus músculos ante el mero hecho de imaginar cómo estaría el humor de Anko ante la discusión de por la mañana, bajó de un limpio salto del árbol donde se encontraba.

Aún así… ¿Por qué razón Anko seguiría enfadada con él? A lo mejor ya se le había pasado el cabreo y no se lo tendría en cuenta.

….

—Malditos gusanos, ¿qué habéis venido a hacer aquí? —inquirió la mujer con un deje de furia en su voz. En verdad se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

— ¿Ella es…?—el asombro que decoró el rostro de uno de los ninjas enemigos cortó las palabras que querían salir de sus bocas. Ciertamente se podía decir sin lugar a dudas que eran madre e hija. El cabello morado, sus orbes llenos de precisión y, para qué negarlo, sed de sangre le daban un toque demasiado intimidante. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo…

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, escoria. ¡Qué estáis haciendo aquí! —todos los vocablos resonaron en la zona de la arboleda en la que la kunoichi había hecho aparición hace pocos minutos.

Obvio que en el momento en que se mostró la Jonnin, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los envió a volar Kami-sama sabe cómo y así logrando recuperar al rehén que ellos habían pillado casi de milagro. Pero en ese instante no tenían nada y lo peor de todo, no sólo había una kunoichi especializada acechándoles, sino que cierto personaje de cabello azabache y ojos equipados de un gran y poderoso poder ocular se mantenía a la espera, apoyado como si nada en uno de los troncos junto con su hijo y Nomi.

—Chicos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí ya. Sabéis que no seremos capaces de atraparla, y…

— ¡Silencio! —se atrevió a alzar la voz el líder del grupo callando a uno de sus súbditos. —Hemos venido a por la niña y no me voy a largar sin haber cumplido la misión. Además…—su mirada entrecerrada se centró en la figura que se mantenía en defensa, con kunai en mano. —el amo estará encantado de que le llevemos a los dos peces grandes. Así que a callar y a obedecer si no queréis que os mate yo mismo.

Ya la tenían harta. Anko no lograba escuchar qué demonios decían aquellos ninjas que habían osado a tocar a su hija, por lo que no se mostraría impasible en absoluto. Después de dejar correr el kunai entre sus dedos, agarró con fuerza el arma por el mango y se lanzó sin pensárselo hacia aquellos asesinos. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que…bah, ella podía llegar a mandar al Hokage si se lo proponía. Al fin y al cabo Naruto no tenía demasiada autoridad en ella y no pensaba que se le reñiría por atacar a ninjas de otra aldea.

—No se puede estar ni un momento quieta…

Sasuke suspiró levemente al intuir las nulas estrategias con las que Anko Mitarashi estaba dispuesta a pelear. Su exsensei no cambiaría nunca.

—Genial…—los ojos de la niña no dejaban de mostrar un especial brillo al visualizar con gran entusiasmo y orgullo cada movimiento que la kunoichi realizaba hasta que finalmente atestaba duros y contundentes golpe a aquel que se le acercaba. Su madre dominaba en la lucha, marcaba los límites y no dejaba que los ninjas le pegaran. Incluso podía sentir cómo los niveles de chakra aumentaban debido al rápido y unidireccional flujo que corría por el circuito de energía de su progenitora. La sensación era simplemente maravillosa.

Los jutsus de los ninjas eran inútiles y por muy perfectos que fueran los movimientos de manos y la forma de chakra, ella los conseguía esquivar sin apenas sudar. Era rápida y sabía cómo aprovechar cada error que ellos cometían para volverlo una ventaja para ella. En resumidas cuentas, su madre era la mejor kunoichi que había en todo el mundo.

—Maldita zorra... —le escupió en cara el líder del grupo para después secarse las perladas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente mientras una sonrisa torcida decoraba su sucio rostro.

La kunoichi paró en seco.

— Repite eso si tienes lo que hay que tener, insensato—retó la ojicaramelo sin despegar su depredadora mirada del hombre a la vez que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Zorra. Sí, zorra. Eso es lo que he dicho. Aunque ya que estamos, eres una zorra y encima estás sorda. —se sació el ninja alzando su voz para que la kunoichi lo pudiera escuchar alto y claro.

Anko ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Sabes…—la pelimorada lentamente alzó su mano hasta que quedó al nivel de su rostro para después ponerla sobre él y cubrir la sádica curva que adornaba su cara. El suelo comenzó a temblar y, antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer nada, dos finas y largas serpientes de pelaje verdoso brillante se enredaron con rapidez por sus piernas—…no me gusta que me llamen zorra…—los dos animales raptaron por todo el robusto cuerpo del ninja hasta dejarlo bloqueado tanto de extremidades inferiores como superiores.

—Se acabó—susurró por lo bajo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos a la espera de que la kunoichi terminara. Aún así ni el más mínimo detalle se le escapaba al líder ANBU, y menos los exagerados movimientos que estaban realizando los otros dos enemigos con la intención de salvar a su líder, que se encontraba atrapado por el jutsu de la mujer.

A la voz de ya, espesas y mortales llamas negras rodearon los cuerpos de los dos shinobi provocando que múltiples alaridos de dolor sonaran en el bosque. El azabache fuego penetraba en la piel de los hombres hasta llegar a los huesos mientras que intensas punzadas de dolor subían por sus cuerpos.

El líder quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, aún así no se entretuvo demasiado en lo que les pasaba a sus compañeros, pues él ya tenía su propio monstruo.

— ¡Piedad…!—suplicó muy a su pesar el ninja al observar cómo la afilada hoja de un kunai asomaba por debajo de la gabardina color ocre que cubría los hombros de la kunoichi, que iba acercándose con paso vacilante.

— ¿Piedad? —repitió la Tokubetsu Jonnin ensanchando más su sonrisa, dejando que asomara por un lado de la palma de su mano que seguía cubriendo su rostro mientras que dos de sus dedos se separaban levemente, dejando entrever uno de sus acaramelados orbes. Ella era terrorífica cuando se lo proponía y la intimidación que emanaba por cada uno de los poros de la mujer dejaba a su presa sin aliento.

—Yo no quería…—intentó defenderse el shinobi apenas en un hilo de voz a la vez que intentaba inútilmente zafarse de las bestias que lo rodeaban de abajo hacia arriba.

— ¿Sabes?...No me gusta que me llamen zorra…—apartó su mano, desnudando su rostro y mostrando la feroz y despiadada expresión que lo decoraban. La mujer paró enfrente del preso y se lo quedó mirando para después acercarse lentamente cerca de él y susurrar al oído—y tú lo has dicho más de una vez, así que…creo que ya tengo tu sentencia. —se atrevió la pelimorada esta vez permitiéndose el lujo de clavar su arrogante mirada a los sorprendidos y acobardados ojos de él.

—Te arrepentirás de-

—Y lo peor de todo…—cortó en seco la Mitarashi desviando ligeramente su mirada hacia los hombres que aún estaban envueltos en las oscuras llamas del Amaterasu. —os habéis atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija, y eso sí que no lo perdono…—Anko estaba conteniendo la rabia que atentaba constantemente en manifestarse, pues sabía que él podía proporcionarle información sobre lo que había ocurrido.

—Si crees que dejarme con vida va a solucionar tu incertidumbre por saber porqué queríamos a la niña, estás bien equivocada Anko Mitarashi. —retó el ninja, pues sabía que aunque se lo llevaran preso, lo dejarían con vida. Al fin y al cabo, por muchas torturas que le hicieran no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con la Villa de la Hoja; además conocía también las leyes y, con el Hokage que había en esos momentos, no lo condenarían a muerte por un simple secuestro.

—Por supuesto que estaría equivocada—afirmó la kunoichi jugueteando con el kunai en sus manos, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad mientras una sonrisa encorvaba sus labios. Esa mujer daba realmente miedo cuando se lo proponía. —Por eso mismo, porque estaría equivocada si te llevara a Konoha, así que te matare aquí y ahora. —el pequeño aro del extremo del mango del kunai atrapó el dedo índice de su mano dejando que el cuerpo del arma diera vueltas a su alrededor.

—No puedes hacer eso. Serías una asesina, y eso repercutiría en tu posición como kunoichi —replicó el enemigo intentando zafarse del agarre de las dichosas serpientes a la vez que intentaba disimular el pánico que sentía con tan sólo percibir las ligeras y casi inapreciables ondas de aire de la hoja del arma debido al movimiento del kunai.

— ¿Crees que eres el único al que he lanzado directo a la tumba? —inquirió sonriente la pelimorada.

—Anko, déjalo. Vamos a llevarlos a cuartel. —la masculina voz del líder de los escuadrones ANBU captó la atención de la kunoichi, que lo encaró con su encolerizada mirada topándose con los rubíes rojizos que poseía el poder ocular del shinobi.

—Si crees que con esos ojitos voy a hacerte caso estás bien equivocado, Uchiha. Este es mío y juro que lo mataré ahora mismo por haber atentado contra la vida de mi hija ¡No se lo perdono ni a él ni a nadie que se atreva! —a medida que las palabras salían de su boca iban adquiriendo un tono de voz más alto e impregnado de ira.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, pero ahora no es el momento. No estamos solos. —advirtió el poseedor del Sharingan Eterno a la mujer dándole a entender que mejor que no hiciera ninguna insensatez.

Anko inspeccionó el área con su curiosa mirada y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de las diversas máscaras con detalles animales que los observaban. Unos cinco ANBU estaban agazapados en las gruesas y verdosas ramas que asomaban con poderío de diversos troncos mientras otro miembro más estaba junto a los dos gennin, que observaban con curioseo lo que pasaba.

—La suerte está de mi lado, Mitarashi—dejó escapar el hombre que aún seguía atrapado por los reptiles haciéndola enrabiar más.

— ¡Yo te mato! —y finalmente la mujer explotó.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero la adrenalina que prendió por sus venas fue suficiente como para querer apreciar su vida más que en cualquier otro momento. El hombre entreabrió uno de sus ojos puesto que los cerró hacía escasas milésimas de segundo al no querer ver lo que pasaría a continuación, aún así se sorprendió de lo ocurrido.

La afilada punta del condenado kunai rozaba su camiseta y la hubiera roto e impregnado de su propia sangre de no ser por la mano que agarraba con fuerza la muñeca de la pelimorada, que se sorprendió para mal del repentino comportamiento benevolente de Sasuke, que se mantuvo sereno ante todo.

—Ya está bien, Anko. —musitó por lo bajo el hombre de ojos color azabache tras dejar que el suelo absorbiera las llamas negras haciendo que los cuerpos de los dos ninjas se desplomaran en el arenoso pavimento.

— ¡No! No está bien, Uchiha…Y haz el favor de soltarme si no quieres recibir tú también.

Estaba claro que aquella mujer encaraba a quien hiciera falta.

—Lo haré si no le vas a hacer nada.

—No me jodas, gusano. —atacó la pelimorada sin apartar sus acaramelados orbes del shinobi, que se mostraba con su característica expresión de serenidad.

A continuación, varios ANBU se posicionaron al lado del ninja que aun seguía atrapado por la invocación de la kunoichi y le esposaron las manos evitando que, cuando los reptiles desaparecieran, el sujeto no pudiera escaparse.

—Anko, la invocación. —quiso hacerle ver el Uchiha rogando que esa vez no se pusiera tan terca como solía hacerlo habitualmente.

—Ni se te pase por la cabeza darme otra orden más, o la próxima vez te juro que-

— ¡Mamá!

La voz captó toda la atención de la kunoichi, que volteó su cabeza buscando el origen de ésta. La niña corrió hacia donde estaba su progenitora, aunque fue disminuyendo el paso al percatarse de la cara de pocos amigos que en ese momento tenía su madre. Entendió que debía estar quieta, pues la mujer desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el poseedor del Sharingan.

La invocación desapareció en una bola de humo mientras que el kunai volvía a su escondite, uno de los bolsillos internos de la característica gabardina ocre que Anko solía llevar puesta.

—Adelantaos y lleváoslos al cuartel—ordenó con firmeza el pelinegro observando a uno de los miembros ANBU para después pasear su mirada por los tres ninjas que habían atacado a su hijo y a Nomi.

La Mitarashi dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia donde había parado su hija, que aún no entendía porque los malos humos de su madre. Pensaba que le iba a increpar algo y tan sólo imaginar que le reñiría en esos momentos le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

La kunoichi paró enfrente de la niña de hebras moradas analizándola de arriba abajo verificando que sólo sufría de unas cuantas magulladuras sin importancia, aún así creyó oportuno preguntarle directamente qué era lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

—Nomi…—la ojicaramelo se puso de rodillas y a la altura de la pequeña, que frunció el ceño al suponer que aún no era el momento de echarle la bronca. —qué ha pasado. —inquirió finalmente con seriedad la Tokubetsu Jonnin, que más que nada sonó a orden.

—Los ninjas de repente aparecieron al lado del bosque e hicieron daño a Izumo y Kotetsu. Ellos me dijeron que escapara y…viene al bosque pensando que estarías tú, pero como no te encontré pues luché contra ellos—explicó la gennin sin apartar la mirada de la de su madre, que seguía impregnada de enfado. La mano de su progenitora apretó levemente su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Te dolió el sello? —quiso saber un tanto apurada la Mitarashi, aun así parte de su atención se desvió hacia la pequeña figura que se aproximaba a ellas. Cómo se notaba que era hijo de su padre.

Los aturquesados orbes de Arashi Uchiha toparon con los de la Sensei percatándose de que no sería buena idea hablar mucho, aunque eso no sería problema, pues él prefería mantenerse al margen, permanecer en las sombras. Así que enlenteció sus pasos hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de la mujer.

Anko volvió a su hija.

—Nomi, ¿te dolió o no te dolió? —sabía que estaba furiosa y sólo por eso prefirió no liar más la trueca.

—No—mintió la pequeña sin apartar sus azabaches orbes de los de su madre, y es que sabía que si los desviaba, ella cazaría en cuestión de segundos su mentira.

—Bien...

—Arashi, vete con ellas. Yo me voy al cuartel ANBU. —Sasuke apareció detrás de su hijo, aunque éste no se inmutó ante la velocidad con la que su padre se había desplazado. Simplemente medio volteó para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de su progenitor. —Cuando llegues a casa dile a tu madre que llegaré tarde y que no me espere despierta. —finalizó el ojiazabache alborotando el cabello oscuro de su hijo y finalmente desaparecer de un salto entre la arboleda del bosque.

….

Dos luces incandescentes emanaron de las manos de las dos kunoichis que se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo, enfrente de los cuerpos que yacían en el arenoso pavimento. La mancha rojiza que se había formado bajo sus ropajes demostraba que debían ir a un hospital de inmediato.

—Sakura, ¿cómo vas? —inquirió la chica de cabello rubio recogido en una larga cola de caballo sin apartar sus azulados orbes de su trabajo, que a duras penas conseguía cerrar los profundos cortes del inconsciente shinobi.

—Necesitan atención médica, y rápido. Han perdido mucha sangre y no pueden estar aquí más tiempo. —dijo la kunoichi de hebras rosadas haciendo el mismo trabajo que la otra chica. Debían darse prisa si no querían entrar en una fase del estado de los ninjas más peligrosa.

—He avisado al equipo médico del hospital y también he preparado los dos quirófanos de emergencia que quedan libres los domingos. Espero que se den prisa en llegar. —comentó Ino Yamanaka concentrando todo su chakra en sus dos manos para poder al menos cerrar alguna de las dolorosas heridas que adornaban el cuerpo de Izumo.

Un poco más alejados de las dos kunoichis y de los heridos se encontraban dos personitas que intentaban apartar sus curiosas miradas del accidente, aún así era fascinante observar la mágica aura que emanaba de las profesionales manos de las kunoichis.

—Espero que mi madrina esté bien—musitó por lo bajo la niña de ojos color rubí desviando su preocupada mirada hacia el rostro del niño de cabello plateado.

—No hay de qué alarmarse, mi madre está bien. Estoy seguro. —tranquilizó el gennin a su amiga encorvando sus labios y mostrando una humilde y agradable sonrisa. —Ya verás que de un momento a otro aparece—añadió el chico guiñando uno de sus acaramelados orbes intentando tranquilizarla.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo—comentó la Sarutobi esbozando media sonrisa mientras sus hermosos ojos adquirían sutilmente un brillo especial. Ella tal vez también se sintiera orgullosa de tener un gran amigo como Kai Hatake.

—Bu-bueno…yo sólo soy optimista…—y otra vez sus mejillas se tintaron de un coqueto tono rosado. A veces se preguntaba porque él no llevaba también una máscara como su padre.

Yukari dejó escapar una risita graciosa que hizo incrementar el sonrojo del peliplateado, aunque en el fondo adoraba verlo en esa situación, pues las hebras color plata en contraste con sus orbes color caramelo y sus mejillas sonrosadas realmente lo hacía ver especial. Kai era su mejor amigo y la amistad que los unía era demasiado fuerte. Yukari se sentía muy afortunada.

A lo lejos ya podía verse que llegaba el equipo de médicos con el fin de atender a los heridos inconscientes que, aunque sólo y por suerte fueron dos, las heridas y magulladuras que tenían eran graves, además del veneno que uno de ellos llevaba corriendo por sus venas.

—Con cuidado…—avisó Sakura a uno de los camilleros, que por grupos se fueron acercando a Izumo y Kotetsu y, con mucha cautela, tumbaron sus cuerpos sobre las camillas. Acto seguido el jefe del grupo, de un rápido movimiento de manos, realizó un jutsu para hacerlos desaparecer a todos en una bola de humo.

—Espero que se recuperen pronto. —comentó la Yamanaka secándose con una de las mangas el sudor que caía por su frente. Al fin y al cabo tanto ella como la pelirosa habían hecho un duro trabajo intentando mantener las constantes vitales dentro de lo posible estables, a pesar de la inconsciencia.

— ¡Sakura! —el ímpetu de su voz le era tan familiar que no dudó en voltear y concentrar toda su atención en la mujer de cabello morado que se aproximaba con paso decidido, seguida de otras dos personitas más.

—Arashi…—el instinto maternal de la kunoichi de cabello rosa se vio plasmado en la expresión que adquirió su rostro haciendo que se acercara a su hijo de inmediato al percatarse de los pequeños arañazos que decoraban su brazo izquierdo.

—Sakura, necesito que te lleves a mi hija mientras yo me hago cargo de unos asuntos. —pidió, casi imperó, la Mitarashi cruzando sus brazos mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su exalumna, que no tardó mucho en prestarle atención con una desconcertada mirada.

— ¿Anko-san, esos asuntos tienen algo que ver con los arañazos del brazo de mi hijo y con las magulladuras de Nomi? —inquirió la ojijade analizando de arriba abajo a la niña de ojos color azabache, pues pudo percatarse de la enfurruñada expresión que decoraba su sucio rostro.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicaciones, Haruno. Además…tu marido ya te lo contará más tarde.

— ¿Mi marido? ¿Sasuke? —en esos momentos sí que se había quedado totalmente sorprendida. Estaba claro que en el bosque había pasado algo gordo.

—Tú sabrás, no es mi problema si tienes más de un marido. Yo no soy tan viciosilla. —la kunoichi guiño su acaramelado orbe. Sakura suspiró ante el comentario. Con esa mujer era mejor suspirar que decir algo que le cayera mal y encabronarla más, pues se veía de lejos la furia que había tintado su mirada hacía unos segundos.

Anko estiró sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo crujir su espalda "No me jodas Kami-sama, ¡que no estoy tan vieja!" comentó para sus adentros ante el sonido que hicieron sus huesos. Acto seguido analizó de arriba abajo a su hija verificando que estaba bien dentro de lo normal, a pesar de la expresión que tintaba su rostro.

—Nomi —llamó la progenitora haciendo que la pequeña le prestara atención—ahora irás a casa de Sakura. Después ya vendrá a buscarte tu padre. —añadió segundos después la pelimorada, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una débil pero molesta punzada en su interior haciéndole recordar el porqué de esa sensación.

La niña afirmó sin mucho ánimo y volvió a centrar su atención en la piedrecilla que se encontraba haciéndole compañía a su pié izquierdo. Su rostro se ensombreció a medida que la Mitarashi avanzaba de nuevo hacia el interior del bosque.

—Sakura—nombró la ojicaramelo antes de proseguir, parándose al lado suyo aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

La pelirosa dibujó una leve pero sincera sonrisa haciéndole ver que comprendía lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pues la kunoichi de orbes de tonalidad jade no pudo evitar ver el extraño comportamiento que estaba mostrando la gennin de cabello morado.

—Tranquila, Anko-san. Yo me ocupo de ella y, descuida, me haré cargo de sus heridas. —aseguró la kunoichi con total seguridad ocasionándole una media sonrisa a la Tokubetsu Jonnin, que reanudó su paso hacia la valla del Bosque de la Muerte. — ¡Por cierto! —alzó levemente su voz llamando de nuevo la atención de su exsensei.

La pelipúrpura alzó su barbilla a modo de querer saber qué quería la kunoichi de hebras rosadas.

— ¿Me llevo a Kai también?

—No hará falta. Lo tiene controlado.

Anko desvió su mirada hacia el niño de cabello plateado que se encontraba al lado de los espesos y verdes arbustos observando en todo momento qué era lo que hacían las demás kunoichi, pero al percatarse del vistazo que le echó su madre, comprendió que volvería a estar solo en lo que quedaba de día. Bastaba haberse dado cuenta del guiño que le dedicó su progenitora acompañada de una amplia sonrisa.

En fin…solo, solo…lo que se decía solo, tampoco no estaba. Tenía a Yukari y con eso le bastaba.

El peliplateado prestó toda su atención en la niña que se mantenía a su lado captando todos los detalles, pero los heridos ya se los habían llevado por lo que mejor sería volver al parque o mejor aún, junto con su madre. Sinceramente, la pelinegra no deseaba estar más tiempo en aquel siniestro lugar.

—Kai, ¿nos vamos ya? —inquirió un tanto hastiada la gennin.

Recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amigo, ambos se encaminaron hacia otro lugar que estuviera lejos del Bosque de la Muerte.

Sakura cogió con suavidad la mano de la niña de cabellos morados pillándola por sorpresa, de ese modo ganándose un leve respingo por su parte.

—Cariño, vámonos de aquí. —dijo la pelirosa colocándose a la altura de la gennin, que tuvo que afirmar muy a su pesar.

En verdad no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que pasar la tarde con Arashi, y en casa de los Uchiha. Nomi suspiró hastiada de todo…en fin, aquel no había sido uno de sus mejores domingos.

….

—Pero señora…

— ¡Señorita! —el feroz grito resonó por toda la extensión del pasillo de la última planta del edificio.

La gruesa y oscura puerta del despacho del líder de los escuadrones ANBU se abrió de par en par de una fuerte patada por parte de una no muy contenta kunoichi mientras dos miembros ANBU intentaban agarrar por los brazos a la furiosa mujer.

— ¡Dónde estás, condenado Uchiha! —vociferó con fuerza la pelimorada zafándose de los agarres de los dos hombres, que quedaron atónitos ante la falta de respeto que estaba mostrando esa mujer al más alto cargo del edificio, ¡y encima se trataba de un Uchiha!

La ordenada estancia se mostro ante los llameantes orbes de la kunoichi, que buscó enseguida algo que se le pareciera a un ninja de cabello oscuro y buen porte. Desgraciadamente lo único que había era una gran mesa de escritorio y dos estanterías llenas de libros…vamos, no se parecían en Sasuke para nada, o sí…Kami-sama sabría.

Hecha un basilisco, Anko bajó las escaleras en busca de cierto pelirebelde cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que posiblemente estaría en alguna sala de interrogatorio. Al fin y al cabo su hijo también se había visto envuelto en el percal del bosque, por lo que se suponía que Sasuke también querría saber qué demonios había pasado.

—Eh tú, donde están las salas de interrogatorio. —exigió saber la ojicaramelo cruzándose de brazos a la espera de una respuesta por parte de uno de los hombre que cubría su rostro con una jodida máscara ¿¡Por Kami, es que ya no le bastaba con soportar a su marido con una condenada de esas!?

—Señora, no puedo…

— ¡Dime donde están o te juro que te envío a volar!... ¡Y no me llames señora! —exclamó alterada la Mitarashi agarrándolo por el característico chaleco protector que llevaban puesto los ANBU.

La poca paciencia de Anko se estaba desbordando por todos los poros de su piel y faltaba nada para que explotara de enfado a la vez que llegaban otros dos miembros ANBU a verificar que todo estaba en regla, aunque cuando llegaron tuvieron que socorrer a sus compañeros puesto que se estaban viendo con dificultades para echar del edificio a aquella loca.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué está haciendo esta aquí!? —esa irritante voz penetró con estridencia en lo más profundo de los oídos de Anko, hasta que se procesó en su cerebro para que así pudiera darse cuenta de quién era la mujer que había captado toda su atención. La asesina mirada de la Mitarashi buscó con frenesí el origen de esa inaguantable voz, hasta que topó con ella.

El brazo. Le estaba cogiendo de por el brazo. Ese perfecto y bien trabajado brazo que sólo y sólo ella podía agarrar. Entonces la arruga que minutos antes decoraba la frente de la Tokubetsu Jonnin se acentuó más debido a la curva que delinearon sus cejas por culpa del enfado que ya sí emanaba de su interior a borbotones.

—Anko…qué haces tú…—se quedó pasmado al ver que su mujer estaba en el edificio ANBU, claro que antes de que pudiera analizarla con su mirada se soltó de inmediato de la pesada de Yügao, que minutos antes lo había atrapado de por el brazo dejándolo sin opción, pues no quería montar un escándalo de vuelta para reportar la misión.

—No me puedo creer que tú me hagas creer, mientras yo me hago cargo de todo, que estás trabajando cuando en verdad te la pasas con esta impresentable. —soltó de repente la Mitarashi entrecerrando sus acaramelados y aún furiosos orbes analizando al peliplateado de arriba abajo.

—No es lo que parec-

— ¿¡Impresentable!? Mira quien fue a hablar, la que le ha sorbido el seso a este bombón. —contestó de inmediato la Uzuki agarrando de nuevo al ojiazabache a la vez que envenenaba con sus ojos a la Mitarashi, que apretó lo más fuerte que pudo su mandíbula con tal de no explotar.

—Tú cállate, mala pécora.

— ¿¡Perdona!?

— ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, Hatake. Tú sabrás quién mejor te conviene. —finalizó la ojicaramelo ignorando a la Uzuki cerrando unos instantes sus ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar con paso vacilante en dirección a la puerta de salida.

—Anko, no es lo que parece. Deja explicarme. —pidió el shinobi de cabello color plata deshaciéndose del agarre de la otra kunoichi ocasionándole un leve empujón para después seguir a la pelimorada con la falsa esperanza de que lo escuchara.

La kunoichi salió del edificio con un cabreo encima que no se lo quitaba nadie, seguida del Hatake que hacía lo posible porque ella volteara, aún así al final no quedó más remedió que acercarla a él por medio de un suave agarre de mano. Ella giró rápidamente clavando su dura mirada sobre la de él a la vez que se zafaba del agarre.

— ¿Te parece normal que hagas estas gilipolleces? —inquirió con severidad la Mitarashi encarándolo de por todos los ángulos.

—Anko, es ella la que no me deja en paz…—contestó con cansancio el ojiazabache y sin alzar la voz, pues no quería discutir más con su mujer.

—Pues haz que ella te deje en paz, Kakashi. Tú ya tienes a tus hijos y a tu mujer. —contestó ya hastiada la pelipúrpura poniendo sus brazos en jarra esperando una respuesta más que razonable.

—No voy a pelearme con ella por esta tontería. No tiene caso.

—Kakashi, no es una tontería. Además…a mí me molesta. —se sinceró la kunoichi y pronunciando lo más rápido que pudo la última afirmación, pues no era muy de su agrado mostrar lo que pensaba sobre ese asunto, aún así se vio forzada a decirlo.

Kakashi suspiró levemente al no saber cómo responder a lo último dicho, pero de repente se acordó de lo que había ocurrido por la mañana con la mujer que tenía enfrente con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo por lo de esta mañana? —se atrevió a preguntar el shinobi con el deseo de que ella contestara algo en su favor.

—No voy a responderte a eso. Ya está todo hablado y ya sé qué es lo que opinas sobre el asunto. Punto pelota. —zanjó la Mitarashi dándose la vuelta y reanudando su paso, aunque de nuevo alguien la paró.

—No quería decir eso, me equivoqué. No pienso que fuera tu culpa…

—Ahora no es el momento—y de nuevo se alejó de él dejándolo sin oportunidad para excusarse de su comportamiento esa misma mañana. —Por cierto…—Kakashi levantó su ilusionada mirada esperando que hubiera cambiado de opinión—cuando termines ves a buscar a Nomi a casa de Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Sakura?

—Sí, Kakashi. Sakura Haruno, tu ex alumna. —obvió la kunoichi.

Esa vez sí que se marchó desapareciendo entre los espesos y verdosos arbustos del bosque, después de haber cruzado la arenosa explanada dejando a un Kakashi sólo de nuevo y sin opción a responder.

….

Estaba harto de esperar a que algún reporte interesante le llegara esa tarde de domingo. Pasando su mano por su rubio cabello, Naruto suspiró hastiado del aburrimiento que le ocasionaba ser Hokage. Él pensó que ser el líder de la aldea sería otra cosa, algo más movido y emocionante, pero en ese instante entendió porque Tsunade en su día llegó a amargarse tanto. El chico suspiró de nuevo.

Volteó con la silla de ruedas hacia el gran ventanal que permitía dejar pasar los rayos del abrasante sol de verano y apreciar el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba ante sus azulados y brillantes orbes. El cielo estaba azul, no había ni una sola nube estorbando y se podía ver perfectamente la villa entera junto con los árboles del bosque de Konoha al fondo, hasta terminar contemplando los descomunales rostros de piedra que había esculpidos en el acantilado que rodeaba toda la villa.

De repente el Uzumaki mostró una sonrisa zorruna cuando una brillante idea se le cruzó por la mente. Era domingo y había estado trabajando toda la semana, razón por la cual le había sido imposible disfrutar de la compañía de su familia. Entonces de un salto se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la robusta puerta de madera de su despacho.

Su vía de escape del aburrimiento hacia la diversión se basaba simplemente en abrir la puerta de la habitación, y lo hizo. No obstante todo hubiera salido de perlas de no ser por la velocidad con la que cierta mujer bajó la maneta de la plancha de madera con más rapidez que el shinobi de ese modo provocándole una dura caída contra el suelo, después de haber estampado su rostro contra ésta.

— ¡Naruto! —vociferó la kunoichi de rubias coletas abriendo la puerta de par en par buscando al susodicho con su furiosa mirada y mostrándose imponente ante el Hokage, que seguía en el suelo con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Ay…Tsunade oba-san…—se quejó el rubio sobándose su dolorida cabeza a la vez que se levantaba después de haber tambaleado levemente su mareado cuerpo.

—Naruto, tienes que encargarte de esto. —le ordenó la Senju impregnando su voz de autoridad para después lanzarle a la cara unos papeles archivados, que cayeron en los brazos del chico de milagro.

Después de observar durante escasos segundos los papeles con cara de asco, Naruto los soltó encima de su escritorio junto con las demás montañas de documentos y volvió su descontenta mirada hacia Tsunade, que lo encaraba con ojos desafiantes y sus manos en jarras dando a entender que no aceptaría una negación por su parte.

—Nee… ¿no crees que ya has trabajado bastante por hoy? Tsunade oba-san, si te esfuerzas demasiado todos los años que cargas a tus espaldas van a pasarte factura algún día. Así que, ¿qué te parece si te doy libre lo que queda de domingo? Al fin y al cabo-

— ¿Todos los años que cargo? —un ligero camino se formó en su frente debido a la pequeña vena que sobresalía de sus sienes, por no comentar el intimidante tono de voz que adquirió la mujer. —Naruto…—un aura maligna rodeó el cuerpo de la kunoichi haciendo retroceder al Hokage hasta que su trasero chocó contra el escritorio.

—Yo…yo no-

—Naruto…—repitió de nuevo la rubia haciendo crujir sus nudillos a la vez que con paso vacilante se acercaba a él dejando atrás el sonido que sus tacones propiciaban a cada escalofriante paso que la mujer daba.

—Tunade oba-san, no…por favor…—Naruto se coló detrás de la silla después de haber dado un gran salto, de ese modo logrando evadir la mesa. Estaba acabado.

—Está claro que tú no aprecias tu vida, pero no te preocupes Naruto, yo haré que no sufras más. —Tsunade sonrió con maldad mientras sus llameantes orbes se clavaban en lo más profundo de la médula del chico.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Viva la llama de la juventud!

"¡Plas!" se escuchó, haciendo que después del estruendo reinara un absoluto e incómodo silencio en la estancia. La imagen era la siguiente: la puerta abierta de par en par, Naruto con los ojos en blanco y rogando a Kami-sama que la culpa no se la echaran a él, básicamente porque no quería firmar ya su testamento.

Tsunade estaba de cara en el suelo con un chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de poner orden en la sala y de vengarse del desgraciado que la había hecho caer contra el duro suelo. El aura maligna aumento a su alrededor mientras cierto ninja de traje verdoso iba retrocediendo hacia atrás al ver cómo pasaba lentamente su muerte por delante de sus ojos oscuros y redondos como dos monedas.

—Tsunade-sama, yo no quería…le prometo que no sabía-

— ¡Lee! —otra profunda pero enérgica voz se hizo presente en la escena. Otro duende verde de la misma apariencia que Lee hizo acto de aparición junto a su alumno. — ¡Hoy haremos entrenamiento intensivo para que nuestra llama de la juventud arda con poderío! —ya no se podía gritar más en el despacho.

— ¿Gay-sensei? —Naruto alucinaba en colores, y pensar que todo había comenzado porque quería irse ya a su dulce hogar con su amada mujer y sus adorables hijos.

— ¡Naruto! Tengo noticias para ti.

Tsunade se sentía ignorada hasta que su palma golpeo con fuerza la superficie del escritorio de la habitación provocando que las largas columnas de papeles que había sobre la mesa se elevaran unos centímetros hasta volver a su lugar inicial.

Una vez que los tres hombres callaron, volvieron a centrar su atención en la imponente fémina de cabello rubio y orbes color miel con tonos ardientes. Estaba claro que era una mujer dura de pelar y nadie en la villa se atrevía a hacerle frente ya que, a pesar de ser una exhokage, seguía siendo una de los tres grandes Sannin.

— ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que me deis una buena excusa para que no os pegue una buena paliza y os saque hasta los empastes que tenéis de un solo tortazo! —vociferó la Senju haciendo resonar su imperante y maléfica voz por todos los pasillos del edificio.

—Verá, Tsunade-sama, yo estaba paseando cuando de pronto me encontré con-

— ¿Te estás riendo de mi, Lee? He dicho que rapidito. —demandó la rubia cruzando sus brazos y dándole más volumen a su ya gran delantera.

— ¿No tendría que preguntar yo que soy el Hokage? —inquirió el rubio metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e hinchando su pecho con orgullo al sentir cómo sonaba la palabra "Hokage".

—Siéntate.

— ¡Sí!

Después de fulminarlo con su intimidante mirada, Tsunade centró de nuevo su atención en los dos duendes verdes intentando no tirarlos por el gran ventanal del despacho, por el que cruzaban los incandescentes rayos de sol.

—Tsunade-sama, han encontrado otro cadáver al lado del rio del bosque de Konoha. Ahora lo están examinando—reveló Gay metiéndose en el papel de hombre serio y sustituyendo a Lee.

—Qué estás diciendo, Gay. Quién te lo ha dicho. —exigió saber la rubia sorprendida por las palabras del hombre de malla verdosa.

—Lo vi cuando estaba paseando por el bosque. Un grupo de ANBUs lo recogieron.

No tuvo que seguir diciendo nada más, eso se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Tsunade salió inmediatamente del despacho dejando a tres hombres sin saber qué hacer ante la noticia. Estaba claro que sin las órdenes de Tsunade todo se hacía mucho más difícil, aún así Naruto sabía que ya era hora de aprender, por lo que cogiendo de nuevo las riendas, se decantó por una de las pocas opciones que se maquinaron en su agotada mente.

—Gay-sensei, Lee-kun. ¿Podéis ir a buscar a Kiba-kun, Neji, Shino y Sai? Es urgente.

Por lo que el rubio sabía, eran dos los asesinatos que se habían cometido cerca de la villa sin que nadie hubiera visto ni oído nada. Por difícil que le resultara se hacía sospechoso y lo peor de todo era que gente inocente estaba pagando las locuras de alguien que al parecer quería buscarse problemas, así que no había nadie mejor que ellos para buscar aunque fuera alguna pista.

Volvió su azulada y decidida mirada hacia el gran ventanal. El día comenzaba a caer cayendo y pronto se haría tarde. Tenía que empezar a mover el culo si no quería que ese asesino volviera a actuar.

…

Lentamente la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando pasar a una cansada kunoichi, que como por inercia se quitó la gabardina color ocre y la colgó en el perchero que había escondido detrás de la puerta.

Sus pasos eran lentos y estaban cargados de agotamiento, pues había sido un domingo bastante movidito como para ignorar la necesidad de descansar que en ese momento la pelimorada esperaba obtener. Pasó una de sus manos por su nuca, masajeando suavemente los músculos de la zona, que de un momento a otro sonó un crujido por parte de su columna vertebral a nivel de las cervicales.

Pasó por el pasillo, que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz que se desprendía de la pequeña lamparita que había colgada en la pared a la vez que se paraba escasos segundos al lado de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso para poder percatarse del chakra de su marido, que posiblemente estaría arriba, pero la idea de ir a verle se desechó en el preciso instante en que el recuerdo de Yügao Uzuki recobró vida en su mente.

Acto seguido entró en el comedor y se dejó caer en su cómodo sillón, estirando sus piernas y echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus acaramelados ojos. Maldijo por lo bajo todo lo que había ocurrido ese domingo, pensando que podría haber habido un buen final para ese fin de semana de no ser por todos los acontecimientos que se le habían amontonado durante el día.

— ¿Ya has llegado? —el silenció se rompió en dos, al igual que los pensamientos de la Mitarashi debido a la masculina voz que caló en lo más profundo de sus oídos, pero no se molestó en voltear su rostro hacia el hombre de hebras plateadas.

— ¿No me ves? —se limitó a contestar con cierta ironía en su voz y sin abrir sus ojos.

Kakashi optó por callar y encaminarse hacia el centro del comedor, después de haber sacado su libro preferido del bolsillo de su pijama. Se sentó en el sofá, cruzó sus piernas y de una manera muy elegante abrió el libro por la mitad, consiguiendo centrar su mirada hacia las letras que decoraban las blancas hojas. Anko suspiró hastiada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el shinobi sin despegar su mirada de su preciado Icha Icha.

—De maravilla—sarcasmo total en la voz de la kunoichi.

—Perfecto. —estaba claro que Kakashi no entendía nada de nada.

—Estás tonto o qué te pasa. —atacó a la voz de pronto la kunoichi doblando sus rodillas y poniéndose en pié, imponente ante el hombre, que seguía sentado pero esa vez con su mirada clavada en la de la mujer, que tensó su mandíbula.

—Me parece que eres tú la que no está bien, Anko. —Kakashi se levantó con lentitud del asiento encarando, muy a su pesar, a la pelimorada. —Porqué no me contaste lo que había pasado en el Bosque de la Muerte. Te recuerdo que Nomi también es mi hija. —añadió el peliplata cerrando el libro y dejándolo caer sobre el tapiz del sofá.

— ¿Qué yo no estoy bien? Estás bien equivocado, Kakashi. No soy yo la que flirtea con otros mientras trabajo. De hecho, nunca lo hago porque ya te tengo a ti, pero parece ser que no es lo mismo que tú piensas, ¿no? —recriminó la Mitarashi intentando no alzar la voz, pues sabía seguro que sus hijos ya estarían durmiendo, además de que no deseaba que escucharan la discusión que se avecinaba de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que es Yügao la que solo me busca, no soy yo el que flirteo. —se defendió el poseedor del Sharingan observando la expresión de enfado que se estaba dibujando en el rostro de su mujer.

—No te buscaría más si no le dieras motivos. —atacó con furia la Mitarashi intentando no perder los papeles.

—No le doy motivos de nada porque no los tengo. Por favor Anko, no le des más vueltas. Yügao y yo sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más. —intentó explicar el ninja queriendo sonar lo bastante sincero como para que ella le creyera de una vez por todas.

—Ahora resultará que sí tienes tiempo para tu compañera pero no para tú mujer. Me parece que es lo más razonable—ironía y molestia eran lo que tintaban cada una de sus palabras.

—Tú tampoco es que tengas mucho tiempo para mí—le reprochó sin motivo alguno el peliplateado. De verdad que la dichosa discusión lo estaba hastiando.

— ¿Disculpa? Será porque nunca estás en casa. Siempre estás trabajando y ni tus hijos ni yo podemos verte. —le echó en cara la pelimorada al borde del límite.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Ya sabes que ser ANBU no es fácil. —intentó excusarse el shinobi pasando su mano por su cabeza alborotando más su desaliñado cabello.

—Si no te hubieras metido en esa mierda todo volvería a ser como antes. —atacó de nuevo la kunoichi perdiendo los papeles y sacando los trapos sucios. Aquellos que ya hacía tiempo que tendría que haber tendido.

—Tengo mis motivos para estar en ANBU. Me da algo que siendo un Jonnin común no puedo tener. —respondió el ninja intentando no alzar el tono de su severa voz.

—Y qué te da.

—Libertad.

— ¿Libertad? ¿Más libertad de la que nosotros podamos ofrecerte? —eso ya sí que pasaba de castaño oscuro. Estaba alucinando.

—Sí, libertad. Siendo ANBU se pueden hacer muchas más cosas. —reforzó su explicación sabiendo que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Tenía que poner esa excusa.

— ¿Pues sabes lo que yo obtengo a cambio de tu egoísmo?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba por parte de Anko. Sabía que estaba furiosa por su estúpido comportamiento, pero no podría imaginar que la voz se le quebrara durante escasos segundos como una grieta en el suelo.

—Agonía y miedo. Tengo mucho miedo cada vez que sales por la puerta de casa con ese estúpido uniforme y esa máscara en tu cara. Tú ni te has parado a pensar qué siento ni que opino al respecto de tu incorporación a los escuadrones. —no lo podría haber dicho con más seriedad mientras su mirada fulminaba al hombre, que se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de la Mitarashi, que inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza intentando no desmoronarse ahí mismo.

—Anko…yo no…

—Mira…Kakashi, yo…no sé qué está pasando en nuestro matrimonio…—no siguió, lo dejó en el aire. Más que enfado, la voz de la ojicaramelo adoptó un tono de preocupación y eso no cayó bien al shinobi, que quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la pelimorada.

—Qué estás diciendo…—no daba crédito a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. No lo aceptaba. Durante escasos segundos el miedo lo invadió dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Anko retrocedió unos pasos y salió del comedor, encaminándose hacia su habitación. Aún así no lo hizo sola, pues Kakashi la estaba siguiendo. Las cosas no se iban a quedar de aquella manera, de hecho ella no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los dos adultos y antes de que la Mitarashi se adentrara en el cuarto de baño a toda prisa intentando cortar el paso al peliplata, él no se vio con otra opción que agarrar a la mujer por el brazo de ese modo frenándola.

—Dime que no lo has dicho en serio. —la observaba expectante, esperando recibir una negación por respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una evasión por parte de la ojicaramelo, que desvió su mirada hacia un lado. —No puedes decirlo en serio…

—Mira Kakashi, deja de marearme. —atacó la kunoichi cogiendo su pijama de debajo de su almohada después de haberse zafado del agarre del peliplateado. Acto seguido se encaminó de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño y, esta vez sí, cerrando la puerta en las narices del ninja, que quedó con las ganas de pedirle explicaciones sobre el delicado comentario que ella le había soltado como si se tratara de un jarro de agua fría.

Pues lo llevaba claro si ella pensaba que metiéndose en el baño iba a hacer que él se fuera. Pues no. Kakashi se sentó a esperar en el colchón con los brazos cruzados en su pecho hasta que Anko saliera de la ducha y le razonara porqué había insinuado tal cosa sobre su seguro y estable matrimonio.

De repente pudo oír desde fuera el sonoro ruido que dejaba escapar el chorro de agua cuando entraba en contacto con el suelo de la bañera, justo después de haber serpenteado a su antojo por el cuerpo de la ojicaramelo. Ante el mínimo recuerdo sobre el físico de la mujer, un ligero tembleque atacó las piernas del peliplateado. Suerte que estaba sentado, porque si hubiera llegado a estar de pié tendría que haberse ayudado de un respaldo para mantenerse totalmente en equilibrio.

¡Un momento! Podría ser posible que Anko le hubiera soltado el dichoso comentario porque ya hacía tiempo que no llegaban a tener un momento tan intimo como solían mantener hace…hace… ¿hace cuánto? Kakashi quedó pensativo intentando no liar más el cacao mental que lo asolaba en esos instantes.

Mientras Kakashi seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y en la manera en cómo resolverlos, cierta kunoichi salió del baño intentando pasar desapercibida ante el hombre, que levantó su azabache orbe para poder seguir con su mirada a la chica, que lo ignoró por completo.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo de un momento a otro el shinobi poniéndose otra vez en pié y hacer el intento de no caer ante las preciosas vistas que le otorgaba cierta mujer de cabello morado.

—Qué quieres, Kakashi.

La pregunta era demasiado abierta porqué, por querer, el Hatake quería demasiadas cosas de ella, pero ya que le daba la oportunidad a elegir optó por contestar lo más razonable que se le ocurrió y así no enfurecer más a su mujer.

—Pues quiero que me digas porqué has dicho lo de antes—pidió el ninja impregnando su voz de seriedad mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pijama.

—Qué cosa—devolvió la Mitarashi cortante y sin mirarlo directamente a la cara, pues estaba puliendo la placa de su desgastada banda ninja.

—Qué quisiste decir con lo del matrimonio. —y lo soltó sin pensárselo dos veces, necesitaba saberlo, tanto como el respirar.

—No te lo diré hasta que me respondas tú a otra pregunta. —el juego iba de esa manera, le gustara o no le gustara.

Kakashi entrecerró su profundo orbe color azabache y durante unos instantes analizó a la Mitarashi, que se mostraba quieta a pesar de las ganas que tenía de replicar ante la constante atención que ejercía Kakashi sobre su persona. Finalmente hubo un ganador.

—Qué quieres saber—siempre era él el que perdía los juegos de palabras. A veces el Hatake pensaba que era demasiado débil para enfrentarse a su mujer.

Durante escasos segundos el silencio reinó en el acogedor dormitorio de la pareja, aún así pareció como si hubieran pasado horas desde la última conversación, y eso molestaba tanto a Anko, que había sido ella la que lo había dejado en suspense, como a Kakashi, que estaba ansioso pero a la vez sin ganas de escuchar la pregunta que le rondaba a la kunoichi.

—Porqué has vuelto a ser ANBU—no había problema, Anko se encargó de romper en mil pedazos el mutismo que los asoló antes.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba lo que ella le había preguntado, que más que un reproche había sonado como una curiosidad. Él nunca le había dicho nada y tampoco es que quisiera ocasionar más molestias a la Mitarashi, pues suficiente tenía con su trabajo y con ocuparse de todo mientras él realizaba misiones sin parar.

Llegó a pensar que si ella no insistía tanto en el asunto le daba total libertad para hacer lo que él quisiera en cuanto a su trabajo se trataba, pero pudo percatarse de que no era así como iban las cosas. Y no le culpaba, de hecho Anko tenía derecho a saber el motivo, porque siendo sincero, la excusa del dinero ya no estaba funcionando y ya no le quedaban muchas más opciones.

Anko se mantuvo quieta y por raro que pareciese, callada esperando a que él le dijera algo al menos para que la cagara hablando y entonces poder encararse con él, aún así pareció como si Kakashi hubiera sido abducido por un ser extraño de ese modo dejándolo totalmente mudo.

La estaba encabronando y él lo sabía, de hecho era suficiente con ver la expresión de furia y descontento que estaban decorando la usual pero hermosa cara de la ojicaramelo. Deseaba que lo apoyara, pero era demasiado lo que había en riesgo como para que él lo echara a perder. Sin decir ni una palabra, el peliplateado evadió la intensa mirada que hacía minutos se estaba clavando en su indefensa médula para después pasar por el lado de la kunoichi y salir al balcón. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Parece ser que aún no comprendes que odio que me ignores—le reprochó la ojicaramelo pisándole los talones e intentando que él centrara toda su atención en ella.

El Hatake apoyó sus codos en la gruesa barandilla de madera que conformaba el pequeño balcón, rodeando la reducida pero suficiente terraza que daba después de salir desde la habitación por una corredera de cristal.

La fresca brisa recorrió cada centímetro de la piel del poseedor del Sharingan a la vez que su plateado cabello se alborotaba más de lo que ya podía estar, aún así la sensación era agradable. Lo mismo ocurrió con la Mitarashi, que al salir de la estancia se vio atacada por el escurridizo vientecillo que solía reinar durante las noches de verano mientras que las miles de estrellas iluminaban el oscuro y elegante firmamento, con una media luna como testigo de tal belleza.

—Qué ocurre. —por muy dura que le hubiera gustado sonar, la kunoichi no pudo evitar impregnar su voz de cierta preocupación y desconcierto al percatarse del extraño comportamiento de su marido.

Las hebras moradas se cruzaban constantemente por en medio de sus orbes color caramelo haciendo el intento de borrar sutilmente su visión, aún así continuaba viendo la figura que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad cuando en verdad era angustia lo que emanaba de su interior.

—Dime que ocurre, Kakashi—y una vez más sus sentimientos se interpusieron en cómo quiso pronunciar las palabras de cómo sonaron realmente, impregnadas de desesperación y de desasosiego. —Porqué has vuelto a ANBU. —insistió la Mitarashi recolocando las dichosas hebras de cabello detrás de su oreja, que no sirvió mucho como retención, pues volvieron a escapar por culpa de la dichosa brisa veraniega.

—A veces más vale no desvelar según qué cosas—musitó por lo bajo el shinobi desconcertando a la kunoichi.

— ¿Ya estás otra vez con eso del secretismo? —le echó en cara al hombre intentando no agotar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Al no obtener respuesta, no se lo pensó dos veces. La pelipúrpura descruzó sus brazos con rapidez y fue dando fuertes pasos manifestando su malhumorado carácter hasta que se posicionó al lado del peliplateado, que se limitó a observarla por el rabillo de su ojo.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué está pasando!? —ya no podía más, esa situación realmente la estaba exasperando y ya no soportaba esperar más. Agarró con fuerza el brazo del shinobi haciendo girar su cuerpo hacia la demandante Tokubetsu Jonnin, que lo encaró con una mirada más que intimidante.

Kakashi seguía mostrándose misterioso y pasivo ante la reacción de la encolerizada kunoichi, que no podía por más mirarlo fijamente y esperando con ansia una respuesta más que razonable que excusara su comportamiento. Aún así no recibió nada, simplemente la atención por parte de un inexpresivo y condenado orbe profundo y endemoniadamente cautivador.

—Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí…—se llevó una de sus manos a la cara cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro a la vez que aflojaba el agarre que aún mantenía la mujer en el brazo del Hatake.

Cuando ya lo había dado todo por perdido, a la voz de pronto pudo oír el sonido de lo que parecía ser una tímida sonrisilla. Los cansados pero esperanzados orbes color caramelo de la kunoichi subieron lentamente del suelo hasta el rostro cubierto por la máscara que llevaba Kakashi, aunque fijándose bien pudo percatarse de la curva de lo que parecían ser los labios del susodicho que se marcó por debajo de la oscura tela.

—De qué te ríes ahora, me parece que esto es bastante serio, Hatake.

De qué iba ese chalado, ni tan siquiera le había respondido y ya se estaba riendo de ella. Vale sí, lo reconocía. Anko sabía que era penoso suplicar a alguien que usualmente la obedecía sin rechistar, pues era obvio que el shinobi quería conservar su integridad física. Aún así tan desesperada se había sentido que no pudo evitar dejar salir su lado más femenino y poner esa vocecilla que solamente podía expresar cuando su corazón alcanzaba unas cotas de agobio considerables.

Anko estaba tan sumida en las diferentes posibilidades que barajaba para reprocharle ese estúpido comportamiento, cuando sin ton ni son la sorpresa le dio de lleno en el momento en que se vio envuelta en los brazos del hombre de cabello plateado. Los músculos de sus fornidos brazos guardaban cierta tensión ante la ligera flexión de éstos alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, aún así la suavidad del abrazo fue tan agradable que por más que la Tokubetsu Jonnin se hubiera visto obligada a evadirlo debido a la peliaguda situación, no se vio capaz de rechazar el cariño que el ojiazabache le estaba brindando.

—Te quiero—la masculina voz del ninja copia caló hondo en la Mitarashi, que se mostro absolutamente receptiva ante el estrujón del hombre. Inmediatamente él ahuecó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, inspirando el adictivo aroma que se desprendía de las húmedas hebras de tonalidad moradas.

—Yo también, pero esto no quita que respondas a mi pregunta. —insistió la ojicaramelo con la máxima delicadeza que pudo haciendo que el peliplateado levantara su barbilla y finalmente, después de enderezarse, clavara su profunda mirada sobre la kunoichi. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al presenciar de nuevo el característico comportamiento de la pelipúrpura mostrando sobretodo su terquedad.

En fin, ya no podía esconderle nada porque, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre había confiado en él y tratándose de que era la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, lo mínimo que podía hacer Kakashi era confiarle también todos sus secretos.

Por lo tanto, agarrando con delicadeza una de las manos de la Mitarashi, le confesó todo lo que ella tanto ansiaba escuchar.

—Siendo un simple Jonnin no puedo acceder a los documentos ni a ciertas personas que podrían darme pistas sobre lo que ocurrió en realidad esa noche. Por eso me metí en ANBU, porque quiero asegurarme de que no dejo ningún cabo suelto. —explicó el shinobi tornando su voz más seria.

—Pero…no lo entiendo, Kakashi. Por lo que he oído sobre el tema, todos pensaron que fue su decisión lo que lo condujo a hacer lo que hizo. —tintó sus palabras con cautela, pues sabía que ese tema era muy delicado para el Hatake.

—Hay algo que no cuadra, Anko. Sigo sin creer que mi padre se quitara la vida solo porque algunos impresentables le acusaran de no haber cumplido con la misión. Mi padre no era un cobarde y nunca se hubiera quitado la vida por algo así. —intentó razonar como pudo mientras intentaba reprimir las ganas de ir en busca de aquellos que en su día infravaloraron a su progenitor.

— ¿Pero tienes alguna prueba que corrobore la conclusión a la que estás llegando? Kakashi, sería una gran noticia si-

—No. Nadie debe enterarse de eso. Ni yo mismo estoy seguro que fuera así, pero…hay algo que no cuadra y pienso averiguar qué es. —finalizó con decisión en su voz el peliplateado mirando fijamente a la Mitarashi, que estaba atónita ante la explicación de su marido. Nunca hubiera pensado que quisiera desenterrar su pasado, aunque al fin y al cabo, por muy duro que fuera, si los acontecimientos habían ocurrido tal y como Kakashi decía se tendría que llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Porqué no me lo dijiste antes. Podría ayudarte a-

—Ni loco voy a meterte en esto. Ni lo sueñes, Anko—interpeló el ninja copia interrumpiendo de nuevo a la kunoichi, que hizo un mohín expresando su descontento ante su decisión.

—Pero yo podría ayudarte. Te recuerdo que estoy en el equipo de inteligencia e infiltración y estoy segura que-

— ¡No! Ya bastante peligroso es como para arriesgarme contigo. —comentó el ninja bajando su tono de voz a cada palabra que pronunció.

— ¿Peligroso? Kakashi, cariño, yo también sé qué significa arriesgarse por algo. —le respondió la ojicaramelo posando ambas manos en sus caderas haciendo ver al hombre que era capaz de todo lo que se propusiera.

El peliplateado la observó detenidamente analizando cada detalle que su azabache y profundo orbe podía brindarle. Estaba claro que si llegaba a perderla no se lo perdonaría nunca, además de que la vida perdería todo el sentido que tenía para él. Su familia lo era todo para Kakashi y no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño, a que nadie le arrebatara lo único valioso que poseía y defendería con su vida.

—En fin, supongo que no voy a lograr nada insistiéndote. —se rindió la Mitarashi finalmente al esperar sin éxito una respuesta por parte de él, que se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender que era la única opción que tenía. —Pero prométeme una cosa. —añadió muy a su pesar.

—Lo que quieras.

—No hagas ninguna locura que te pueda costar caro, Kakashi. —cómo no iba a preocuparse la mujer de cabello color púrpura si uno de los pilares más importantes que la aguantaban llegaba a derrumbarse. —Y no hagas nada antes de no haberlo pensado detenidamente. —añadió mostrando su angustia expresada en su rostro y su voz.

—Eso son dos promesas. —bromeó el peliplata sonriendo bajo la oscura tela que cubría la mitad de su cara para finalmente asentir levemente ante la petición de ella.

—Ya sabes que defiendo lo mío.

Kakashi sonrió ante el comentario de su mujer, que sin tener que pensarlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño.

—En serio, Kakashi. No me gustaría que me trajeran a la puerta de casa tu banda ninja. —musitó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del shinobi envolviéndose del boscoso aroma del hombre e intentando disipar las horribles imágenes que se habían formado en su mente. Él la estrujó como si su alma dependiera de ello devolviéndole toda la ternura que se merecía.

—Por cierto, siento lo de esta mañana. No tendría que haberte hablado como lo hice ni tuve que haberte dicho aquella barbaridad. Lo siento. —se disculpó el sensei deseando escuchar una aceptación por parte de la Tokubetsu Jonnin.

—Supongo que ninguno de los dos hemos tenido muy en cuenta las consecuencias de nuestras palabras. —terminó diciendo la ojicaramelo refiriéndose al comentario que ella soltó sobre su matrimonio. Había sido una estúpida al poner en duda su amor por el Hatake.

La agradable brisa que corría con total libertad hacía danzar las hebras moradas y plateadas de ambos ninjas y convertía esa noche de verano en una de las más reconfortantes hasta el momento. Las estrellas brillaban con su característico brillo propio mientras las hojas de los árboles se movían despacio, sintiendo cada cambio en su superficie debido al escurridizo airecillo.

Kakashi daba gracias a la gran oportunidad que le había concedido el egoísta y exigente destino. Protegería lo que más le importaba y haría todo lo posible por seguir el camino de la felicidad al lado de su familia.

Y entonces el Hatake abrazó con más fuerza a su mujer.


	6. No me abandones

El gran día había llegado. Era miércoles por la tarde y el sol tenía tantas ganas de iluminar Konoha como la Gennin de cabello morado de demostrar las nuevas habilidades y técnicas que había aprendido con tanto esfuerzo desde hacía meses con su equipo y su sensei.

Pasó la placa con el símbolo de la villa por debajo de su flequillo y finalmente ató la banda con decisión por detrás de su usual recogido para después terminar de ponerse sus zapatos ninja y salir con energías de su habitación. Nomi estaba orgullosa de sí misma y eso la hacía fuerte ante al sentir la posible debilidad de perder. Era imprescindible aprobar con buena nota ese examen para demostrarle a su exigente padre que era digna de ser una buena kunoichi de renombre.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras de su casa y, después de llevarse unas galletas a la boca, salió por la puerta que la conduciría al jardín de su preciado hogar. Scan, el guardián de la mansión Hatake, salió al encuentro de la joven Hatake y, tras darle unos largos pero graciosos lametazos en sus mejillas, la dejó libre.

Al final, el gran cánido ladró al viento con entusiasmo, el mismo con el que la pelipúrpura le sonrió tras volver su rostro hacia su fiel amigo. Sin molestarse en abrir la verja del hermoso jardín, la Gennin saltó la valla con habilidad, para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el campo de entrenamiento, dónde se celebraría en unas horas su examen para la posibilidad a ascenso a Chunnin en el próximo año.

La niña estaba emocionada y la adrenalina prendía por su cuerpo volviéndola más fuerte y con unas ganas tremendas de empezar su combate. Aún no sabía quién sería su contrincante, pero la confianza que tenía en ella misma le transmitía una necesaria seguridad. Aquella tarde iba a prometer mucho.

….

El cojín de la silla de su despacho no dejaba de hundirse cada vez que el chico de hebras rubias se removía en éste intentando no dejarse llevar por la intranquilidad que lo estaba asolando desde hacía dos días, y si no llegaban en lo que quedaba de día iba a ser ya el tercero.

Naruto había mandado a Kiba, Shino, Neji y Sai a interrogar a los aldeanos de los pueblos cercanos a la Villa de la Hoja intentando averiguar algún detalle, por pequeño que fuera, del cadáver que Gay encontró el domingo cerca del río que cruzaba sin temor por el bosque que rodeaba su amada Konoha.

—Por Kami-sama, que lleguen ya…—no podía aguantar más.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Sí!

¡Ya era hora de la tan esperada llegada!

—Chicos, que habéis averiguado—quiso saber un alterado Hokage levantándose de la silla con torpeza y situándose delante del escritorio presidencial.

—Los aldeanos de las villas de donde procedían los cadáveres no han visto nada sospechoso, pero uno de ellos nos confirmó que durante la noche del asesinato escuchó un grito desgarrador, por lo que acudió de inmediato al lugar de donde éste provenía. —explicó seriamente y con profesionalidad Neji Hyuga cruzándose de brazos y observando la reacción del rubio, que tragó saliva aguardando la respuesta de su compañero.

—Cuando llegó al lugar…encontró esto—esta vez fue Kiba quien intervino, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño bote de cristal el cual contenía algo diminuto pero no por eso menos interesante.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es esto'dattebayo? —se interesó el ojiazul tomando entre sus manos el botecito y colocándolo a la altura de sus ojos para visualizar mejor su contenido.

—Se puede ver con claridad, Naruto. —obvió el integrante del Clan Hyuga suspirando hastiado por la poca costumbre que tenía el chico de usar su inteligencia.

— ¿Piel de serpiente? —inquirió no muy seguro el Hokage frunciendo el ceño para después fijar la mirada en los shinobis que se encontraban en su despacho de ese modo buscando una respuesta concisa.

—Tendríamos que analizarlo, pero yo creo que sí. —afirmó Shino con su misteriosa y monótona voz entendiendo la gravedad de la situación. En ese mismo momento, un ligero escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del rubio al escuchar la manera con la que se dirigió su compañero. Aún así ¿era posible que un reptil hiciera toda esa masacre?

—En fin, lo que tenemos que hacer es enviarlo a los laboratorios y esperar a los resultados. Total, hasta que no los tengamos no podemos seguir con la investigación ni realizar ningún juicio de valor—habló el Inuzuka acariciando con cariño a su fiel amigo Akamaru, que se mantuvo sentado antes de contestarle mediante un ruidoso ladrido.

—Te equivocas, Kiba. Deberíamos preguntar a los aldeanos de nuestra propia villa si han visto algo fuera de lo normal, al fin y al cabo el último cadáver se encontró al lado del río que rodea las afueras de Konoha. —rectificó Sai observando de reojo al castaño, que refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras sus avispados orbes se achinaban debido a lo no muy bien que le cayó el comentario del exANBU.

—Sai, tiene razón, Naruto. No podemos dejar que esto vaya a más, porque aún no sabemos qué o quién está causando todo este altercado. —recalcó Neji descruzando sus brazos y enviando una decidida mirada al líder de Konoha.

—Tienes razón ¡Bien, pues en marcha' dattebayo! Yo avisaré a Sasuke para que envíe los ANBUs libre que tenga para que os ayuden.

Dicho eso, Kiba, Neji, Shino y Sai abandonaron el despacho del rubio para llevar a cabo una ardua y laboriosa tarea mientras que Naruto pasó sus brazos por la larga chaqueta de Hokage que tenía que llevar puesta debido al importante evento al que debía acudir: el examen decisivo para presentarse a las pruebas Chunnin.

Alegre de al menos tener noticias del grupo de rastreo e inteligencia, Naruto abandonó su despacho destilando la gran energía que tanto lo caracterizaba mientras que comenzó a tararear una melodía de la cual desconocía su letra. Aun así le gustaba, por lo que silbó lo más alto que pudo importándole bien poco que la gente lo escuchara.

….

Durante todo el día había estado soplando con fuerza el viento en gran parte del Bosque de la Muerte y, aunque en teoría no debía de suponer ningún problema, aquello no le estaba gustando a cierta kunoichi de cabello morado, que no paró de caminar hasta llegar al gran edificio ANBU.

La ojicaramelo paseó su seria mirada por toda la construcción parándose finalmente en la entrada y dándose cuenta de la presencia de los dos ANBUs que estaban custodiando la puerta principal del cuartel.

Los dos soldados no dejaban de observar a la mujer, que sin decir nada entró en el gran edificio sin que sorprendentemente ninguno de los dos le dijeran nada teniendo en cuenta el ligero altercado que montó el domingo al querer hacer una visita al líder ANBU, Sasuke Uchiha.

Bajó por las escaleras que llevaban al subterráneo seguida por todas las miradas cubiertas con máscaras animales, que se asomaban por los umbrales de las puertas siguiendo detenidamente a la Mitarashi, que ignoró el estúpido comportamiento de esos individuos. Aún no entendía como Kakashi podía pertenecer a ese círculo de psicóticos.

El pasillo estaba prácticamente a oscuras de no ser milagrosamente por la ligera luz que emanaba de las velas que estaban colgadas en ambas paredes de la extensión de éste. A lo lejos, ella pudo ver claramente la puerta de entrada a la sala de interrogatorios y, cómo no, un hombre que le era realmente familiar.

—Deja de mirarme con esa cara de peo y sonríe al volver a ver a tu kunoichi favorita, Ibiki—saludó la mujer de cabello morado parándose al lado del interrogador más famoso de Konoha para después darle un contundente pero amistoso golpe en el hombro, sin que él se inmutara ante el acto de su vieja compañera de trabajo.

—Hola Anko— después de un suave suspiro, la seria y masculina voz del interrogador más famoso de la Konoha se hizo notar ganándose la satisfecha sonrisa que se dibujó en el infantil rostro de la Mitarashi.

— ¡Me encanta tu entusiasmo, Ibiki! ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que el papel de cuidador en la guardería te habría venido de lujo, y más con esas cicatrices en tu carota y ese pañuelo de pirata tan chulo que siempre llevas. A los niños les hubieras encantado. —el comentario de la mujer junto con sus manos gesticulando al aire entró por una oreja del hombre y salió por la otra, pues ya habían sido muchos años trabajando al lado de Anko y escuchando ese tipo de comentarios que sólo ella podría decir a un cargo superior.

—No has cambiado para nada, niñita. De verdad que compadezco a Kakashi—comentó el interrogador a posta para que ella escuchara el comentario, aunque lo único que hizo fue incrementar la altanería con la que Anko solía mostrar cuando estaba con él.

—Bah, Kakashi se lo pasa pipa conmigo en todos los sentidos. Ese hombre no podría haber tenido más suerte. —contestó la pelipúrpura apoyándose en una de las paredes del pasillo, cruzando sus brazos a la espera de no sabía qué.

—Me parece que has sido tú la afortunada de encontrarlo a él, Mitarashi. —le corrigió el shinobi esbozando una media sonrisa mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su oscura gabardina.

—Ibiki, eres un caso perdido. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas que sois los hombres los que debéis sentiros afortunados en que una mujer se fije en vosotros. De hecho, sin nosotras sois…mmm…un palo sin dangos, es decir, una mierda —la sonrisa no se borraba de su astuto rostro acompañado de ligeras risillas.

—Me voy a callar—Ibiki sabía que si le seguía el juego no habría fin. Además, ese no estaba siendo uno de sus mejores días, por lo que la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

El pasillo seguía casi a oscuras pero cualquier ANBU podía percatarse de las sonoras carcajadas que provenían de éste, haciendo eco en todo el corredor. Aún así, estas quedaron interrumpidas debido a la constante e incómoda mirada que Ibiki le estaba lanzando a la pelimorada, que finalmente cesó su aparentemente feliz humor a uno un tanto más serio y centrado.

—Anko, tú sabes que no debo dejarte entrar aquí ¿verdad? —soltó el interrogador sin apartar sus oscuros orbes de la kunoichi.

—Lo que debes no siempre está ligado a lo que puedes, compañero. —Anko sabía perfectamente que se le estaba prohibido estar en ese pasillo, más aún cuando dentro de la gran sala estaba un individuo a punto de ser interrogado.

—Sasuke Uchiha no se anda con chiquitas si alguien desobedece una de sus ordenes, y no lo digo porque me intimide simplemente…es un gran líder y se merece algo de lealtad. —el comentario hizo reír a la Mitarashi, aunque sus orbes reflejaban cierta chispa de rebeldía.

—A ese gusano aún le quedan un par de años para terminar de ganarse la confianza de toda la villa. Y aunque yo no tenga nada en contra del chaval, me importa bien poco lo que tenga que decirme. —borde como ella sola contestó al shinobi, que sonrió ante el comportamiento de ella.

—Escucha niñita, tal vez fuera casualidad que aquellos hombres fueran al Bosque de la Muerte. —el interrogador intentaba restarle importancia a un hecho al que Anko interpretaba como fundamental e importante para ella. Al fin y al cabo había atentado contra un integrante de su familia.

—Ibiki, ¿entiendes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando han intentado secuestrar a mi propia hija? Necesito hablar con ese miserable. —la paciencia se le estaba agotando y no podía perder más tiempo.

—Vas a ponerte nerviosa y podría correr el riesgo de que terminaras con su integridad física. Anko, no puedo dejarte entrar. —se negó el hombre de cicatrices cruzándose de brazos y situándose delante de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

— ¡No voy a hacerle nada…aún! Pero es vital para mí hablar con él. Quiero saber porqué vinieron a por Nomi y quien les dio la orden, porque no me creo que por sí solos tomaran esa decisión. —dijo la ojicaramelo intentando no sulfurarse, pues sabía de sobra que si se enzarzaba con Ibiki no le dejaría pasar.

—Deja de sacar conclusiones por ti misma si no estás segura de nada, Anko. Insisto en que-

—Cinco minutos…dame cinco minutos para hablar con él.

Pocas veces por no decir nunca, Ibiki había visto la desesperación que asolaba a Anko por una situación como esa. A pesar de eso, entendía que su compañera estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su familia, de hecho, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese sentimiento tan protector aflorara de ella hasta tal punto.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Ibiki pudiera meditar su decisión de dejar o no entrar a la kunoichi en la sala. Los orbes caramelos de la mujer reflejaban la poca luz de la vela que se encontraba a su lado iluminando el pasillo haciendo que las ganas de tener algo de información sobre lo ocurrido llegara finalmente al entendimiento del shinobi.

—Cinco minutos, ni un segundo más.

La cadena que cerraba la puerta cayó al suelo chocando contra este y produciendo un rápido y seco ruido metálico. A continuación se abrió lentamente la gruesa y pesada puerta también de metal dejando pasar a Anko dentro de la sala. Ésta se cerró a sus espaldas. Entonces analizó cada detalle con sus avispados orbes color caramelo.

La sala estaba casi a oscuras, de no ser por el fluorescente que se encontraba colgando del techo, justo en el centro donde también había una mesa cuadrada de madera. En la sala no había ninguna estantería, ni ningún aparato de tortura dando a entender que lo único peligroso con lo que se debía tener cuidado eran con las habilidades de los interrogadores a la hora de obtener respuestas.

A un lado de la mesa se encontraba la silla que aguantaba el peso de cierto individuo cabizbajo, con una mordaza en la boca y con grilletes en sus pies y muñecas. La ropa que llevaba era la misma con la que apareció en el Bosque de la Muerte, de la misma manera que sus heridas, no dejaban de ser las que había adquirido en el combate.

Después de suspirar hondo y sin hacer ningún sonido, la Mitarashi se encaminó con pasos fuertes y decididos hacia la mesa, rodeando sin vacilar la silla donde se encontraba el preso, observando sin apartar su fija mirada la figura del hombre. Una vez situada enfrente del sujeto no pudo por menos hacer una mueca de rabia y molestia al tener que ver la cara del miserable que había intentado secuestrar a su hija.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa burlona intentó expresarse moviendo la mordaza que cubría la mayor parte de la boca del ninja. Su cabeza lentamente fue levantándose hasta encontrarse con la cara de pocos amigos de la Mitarashi, que procedió a quitar sin cuidado aquello que vetaba la palabra del hombre.

— ¿Aún sigues enfadada? —apenas pudo articular palabra debido a la repentina tos que lo atacó.

—Porqué vinisteis a Konoha—sonó muy seria, demasiado como para ignorarla. Se propuso mantener la calma para que no entrara Ibiki y la echara de la sala, prohibiéndole la entrada una vez más.

— ¿Te gusta la vida que llevas aquí en Konoha? —ver a la Mitarashi fruncir el ceño satisfizo al shinobi de ese modo causándole otra risotada burlona. Aún así, el humor negro del hombre fue roto en mil pedazos en el momento en que la palma de la mano de la kunoichi golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

—No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo. Responde a mi pregunta, porqué vinisteis a Konoha. —insistió la pelimorada acortando distancias con él de ese modo quedando a un par de centímetros del rostro del preso pudiendo sentir su tranquila respiración y el deje de sorna con el que la observaba.

—Por fin después de la Guerra Ninja volvió la felicidad a la Villa de la Hoja, incluso tú, siendo una asesina, has logrado obtener ese privilegio. Aunque también podrías haberlo logrado de otro modo más rápido como…mmm… ¿seguir matando y volverte más fuerte? De pequeña se te daba genial—el hombre de alguna manera sabía cómo descomponer a la mujer, que sentía cómo su sangre hervía después de ser bombeada por su furioso y alocado corazón.

—No volveré a repetirlo ¡Porqué vinisteis a Konoha! —la voz de la kunoichi se elevó haciendo que resonara por toda la sala. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ese desquiciado le estaba diciendo, lo único que quería eran respuestas coherentes y, si no cambiaba de táctica, le dominaría en su terreno de juego.

—Sólo voy a decirte que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar y como te descuides, Anko Mitarashi, vais a acabar sin ganas de vivir tú y todos los que te rodean. —ese hombre, a diferencia de la pelimorada, sabía lo que estaba diciendo y Anko ya había perdido la paciencia con esa estúpida e incoherente amenaza.

— ¿¡Crees que ese tipo de advertencias me dan miedo!? ¡Porqué vinisteis a Konoha y quién os envía! ¡Porqué fuisteis tras esa niña! —la mujer lo agarró por el cuello de su desgastada camisa sin preocuparse de hacerle daño. Estaba encabronada y por mucho que quisiera camuflar ese sentimiento le era absolutamente imposible. Las ganas de saber eran superiores a su propio control y apenas podía reprimir las ganas de acabar con ese impresentable.

—La niña era igual que tú cuando tenías su edad. Astuta y engreída…una fiera.

Fue lo último que dijo, pues un fuerte puñetazo se incrustó en una de las mejillas del interrogado haciendo que este cayera de la silla hasta estamparse bruscamente contra el suelo. Al voltear su aturdida mirada hacia el rostro de la ojicaramelo pudo percatarse de lo colérica que se estaba mostrando. Su mandíbula apretada con fuerza, casi enseñando los dientes mientras que su intimidante y violenta mirada se clavaba en lo más profundo del hombre.

—Responde si no quieres despedirte ahora mismo del mundo—con un solo brazo lo levantó del suelo, empotrándolo contra una de las paredes de la sala y provocando que otro ataque de tos se apoderara durante unos segundos de su voz.

—Ya veo que todo lo arrelas con golpes y ataques a quien no se lo merece. Eso es todo lo contrario a lo que te enseñó tu maestro, ¿dónde ha quedado tu criterio?

Ya no soportaba más a ese hombre, no estaba consiguiendo ni una maldita respuesta de lo que le interesaba, solo estaba recibiendo palabras que no entendía y que no tenían relación alguna con sus preguntas, aparte de gastar el tiempo que Ibiki le había ofrecido para conversar con el ninja. Además, hacía rato que había colmado el vaso de la poca paciencia que la caracterizaba.

Otro de sus puños llegó a parar al rostro del shinobi haciendo que este volviera a caer al duro y frío suelo de la sala. Acto seguida ella también se puso de rodillas, quedando imponente y sin dejar escapar al hombre. Entonces, sus puños fueron viajando constantemente a gran velocidad y con contundencia hasta el rostro del ninja, que apenas podía descansar desde el último golpe.

— ¡Responde a mis preguntas, miserable! ¡Porque queríais llevaros a la niña y quien coño os envía! ¡Vamos, dímelo, desgraciado! —se sentía tan frustrada alno obtener nada de lo que había ido a buscar que lo único que le reconfortaba en ese fracaso de interrogatorio era poder calmar una pequeña parte de sus ansias.

La potente y poderosa voz de la Mitarashi era obvio que no quedaría sellada entre las cuatro paredes de la pequeña sala de interrogatorios, pues los furiosos gritos seguro que atravesarían sin problema el hormigón de éstas. Prueba de ello fue el poco tiempo que tardó Ibiki Mohrino en abrir la puerta y separar rápidamente a su compañera del ninja, que apenas podía atrapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

— ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Anko!? — a la vez que con cierto tono alterado le pedía explicaciones de lo que acababan de ver sus ojos, Ibiki estampó con la fuerza suficiente a la kunoichi contra la pared para dejarla sin opciones y que se calmara, o al menos que lo intentara.

La pelipúrpura no pronunció ni una dichosa palabra, sólo se podía escuchar su acelerada respiración demostrando de ese modo lo alterada que se encontraba, haciendo que los músculos de su tórax subieran y bajaran a un ritmo relativamente rápido mientras que la mandíbula seguía apretada con fuerza. Su mirada ardía de enfado, incluso Ibiki tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse a los intimidantes orbes de la kunoichi.

—Anko, que has hecho...tú no sueles interrogar de esa manera, o al menos cuando vas todavía por el principio. —el veterano interrogador le susurró por lo bajo, pero la Mitarashi lo único que hizo fue desviar su colérica mirada hacia el preso, que seguía en el suelo aturdido y confuso.

—Él se lo ha buscado—la única respuesta por parte de Anko puso nervioso a Ibiki, que la zarandeó levemente intentando buscar algo de coherencia a la repentina situación.

— ¿Qué se lo ha buscado? Me parece que la que se va a buscar problemas eres tú como sigas actuando así de imprudente. Sasuke está a punto de-

— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense, diga o haga ese gusano! He venido a buscar respuestas y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta tenerlas, ¿¡estamos!? —Ibiki se llevó una mano a la cabeza al preguntarse por qué diablos esa mujer no hablaba más flojo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez no fue alguien cualquiera quien se pasó por ella. El líder ANBU no dudó en cruzar la entrad a la sala donde se encontraban el y la supuesta interrogadora. Ibiki volvió su rostro al Uchiha, que se quedó observando el panorama e imaginando qué era lo que había ocurrido, que de hecho no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

— ¿Puedes salir de aquí, Mitarashi-san? —el pelirebelde se quedó mirando a la kunoichi esperando una respuesta afirmativa por su parte, aunque eso sólo era un deseo, y Sasuke sabía que los milagros no existían en ese tipo de situaciones y menos en una persona tan peculiar como lo era esa mujer.

—No me sale del coño—con toda su soltura lo dijo y se quedó más ancha que Castilla para después cruzarse de brazos en señal de negación y rebeldía.

—Pero mira que eres ordinaria—de nuevo Ibiki se llevó una mano a la cabeza al escuchar lo poco respetuosa que era su compañera con el líder de los escuadrones ANBU, que omitió comentarios ante la primera respuesta de la pelimorada.

—Necesito hablar contigo, es importante. Acompáñame afuera, por favor. —pidió de buenas maneras el ojiazabache, pues lo último que quería era discutir con la mujer de fuerte carácter.

—Mira gusano, no tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo que hablar con este desgraciado ahora si quiero sacar algo de provecho del día, ¿entiendes? No vivo para que las cosas sean monótonas. —respondió la Mitarashi molesta por su frustrante interrogatorio y por la irrupción del líder ANBU en la sala.

—No te arrepentirás de escucharme. Te interesa. —Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a una curiosa kunoichi entre la espada y la pared, o bien seguir con el interrogatorio o atender al Uchiha.

Anko suspiró sonoramente y finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dando la espalda a Ibiki, que dio gracias a Kami-sama por llevarse a esa loca del lado del preso. Aunque él sabía que eso no terminaría ahí, pues conocía demasiado bien a la ojicaramelo como para saber que no desistiría en obtener al menos una de sus múltiples preguntas.

La Mitarashi caminó por toda la extensión del pasillo por el que había llegado a la sala, para después subir las escaleras metálicas y llegar al vestíbulo del edificio ANBU. Ahí la esperaba Sasuke, que al percatarse de que ella seguía sus silenciosos pasos, reanudó la marcha hacia afuera del edificio, de ese modo parándose enfrente de una de las entradas al Bosque de la Muerte.

—Si piensas que llevándome afuera del cuartel vas a impedir que vuelva a entrar estás bien equivocado. Por tu culpa y la de Ibiki no he podido terminar con el asunto que tenía entre manos, así que más vale que te des prisa. —Anko advirtió al pelinegro de que sus intenciones en volver a la sala no habían desaparecido, aunque Sasuke simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente para después suspirar hastiado de su comportamiento.

—Anko, deberías relajarte un poco. Estás demasiado tensa por todo esto, ¿no crees que tendrías que pararte y pensar un poco en cómo dar el próximo paso? —el poseedor del Sharingan eterno desvió su mirada hacia el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer, aunque no podía apreciarlo por completo debido a los frondosos y grandes árboles que se extendían.

— ¿A ti también te ha dado por hablar en plan filosófico? Ya me ha bastado con las sandeces que soltaba ese impresentable, así que no me jodas tú también. —la pelipúrpura no entendía qué les había pasado a los hombres ¿acaso creían que hablando de ese modo eran más interesantes?

—En fin…tengo algo que puede serte de gran interés, al fin y al cabo yo no puedo usarlo debido a mi incompatibilidad con el chakra de Orochimaru.

Lo último captó casi toda la atención de la kunoichi, que miró directamente a los orbes oscuros del Uchiha mientras fruncía el ceño al no entender qué quería decirle.

—Encontré esto en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, exactamente en la que lo maté. Lo tenía encima de su mesa de noche.

El Uchiha introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de la prenda que llevaba arriba, para después tender a la kunoichi lo que parecía ser un libro. Las tapas de éste estaban viejas y desgastadas, y las hojas ya habían adquirido un tono amarillento, aún así no se debía juzgar su contenido sólo por las apariencias.

—Qué es esto, por qué me lo das a mí—exigió saber la Mitarashi abriéndolo por la mitad, y sorprenderse por el contenido de éste.

—Creo que tú le darás un mejor uso. —respondió con total serenidad y tranquilidad el líder ANBU observando lo que parecía ser sorpresa reflejada en los orbes color caramelo de la mujer.

—Uchiha…esto es kinjutsu, sabes que no podemos usar este tipo de técnicas secretas. De hecho, a mí me las prohibieron cuando me escapé de Orochimaru. ¿Quieres que me metan en la cárcel otra ve z? —ante esas palabras, Sasuke rio por lo bajo dejando a una Anko descolocada por el repentino humor del ojiazabache.

— ¿Acaso vas a negarme que desde entonces no has vuelto a usar kinjutsu? Anko, no me hagas reír. Sé que el noventa por ciento de tus técnicas ocultas es puro kinjutsu que te enseñó Orochimaru, algo que está prohibido y penado por la ley de Konoha y las demás villas. —el pelirebelde no dejaba de hablar con coherencia haciendo sentir a la kunoichi un tanto cohibida, pero esa desagradable sensación se fue al garete en cuestión de segundos.

—Si estás haciendo el intento de amenazarme mejor prueba con otra cosa. Además, tú tampoco puedes negarme que lo sigues usando, vengador. —la Mitarashi ojeaba el libro con una media sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, aunque cansada de pasar páginas sin leerlas le provocó una sensación de aburrimiento, por lo que se dijo a sí misma que ya lo miraría todo con más detenimiento en su casa, por lo que cerró el libro de un golpe.

Pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio, sólo se escuchaba los tétricos sonidos que provenían del Bosque de la Muerte junto con el agradable choque de las hojas de las copas de los impresionantes árboles que lo conformaban. Anko amaba esa sensación y la brisa que corría la hacía sentir mejor, aunque tener al poseedor del Sharingan Eterno contemplando el libro que esta vez ella cargaba bajo su brazo le ponía un tanto inquieta.

—Bueno, si no hay nada más que cotorrear yo ya me voy, gusano —comentó la Mitarashi con la intención de dar por terminada la conversación.

—Dile a Kakashi de mi parte que me visite mañana a mi despacho a primera hora. —pidió el pelirebelde con su tono de voz habitual, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿A primera hora? ¡No seas tocapelotas! Déjalo descansar, que ya bastante tiene con llegar cada día tarde a casa. —finalizó diciendo con un deje de lástima en su voz a la vez que volteaba para marcharse.

—Hoy ha tenido día libre.

— ¿Y? Quién sabe si hoy se irá a dormir tarde. —con eso y el tono en el que lo había dicho, Anko ya dio a entender que esa noche en casa de los Hatake habría exceso de energía, y Sasuke prefirió no seguirle la corriente porque lo más seguro era que él llegaría a casa con intenciones parecidas a las de la Mitarashi.

La pelimorada se hizo paso entre los arbustos con la intención de cruzar el Bosque y así llegar al otro lado, que era donde se encontraba Konoha, justo las vallas que rodeaban la arboleda y aquellas que se abrían para dejar paso a los Gennin a la hora de realizar la segunda prueba de los exámenes Chunnin.

—Por cierto, que me vaya ahora no significa que no vuelva mañana para volver a interrogar al desgraciado que tenéis en la sala. Tenlo en cuenta, Uchiha. Así que ni se te ocurra ponerme ningún impedimento porque me lo voy a pasar por el forro. —así de claro dejó la kunoichi con autoridad antes de desaparecer, dejando a Sasuke sin opción a responderle. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera haber dicho mucho, pues sabía de sobra el temperamento con el que esa mujer actuaba.

Su oscuro cabello se alborotó aún más con el bufido que dio el viento de la zona, de ese modo dejando al chico parado más tiempo aprovechando lo agradable que se sentía esa tarde de verano. Para Sasuke aún le resultaba un tanto complicado hablar con normalidad con la gente, pues estaba convencido de que nadie había olvidado todo el daño que en su día propició a sus compañeros, aún así intentaba recuperar aquello que perdió prometiéndose a sí mismo y a su difunto hermano, Itachi Uchiha, que no volvería a cometer ningún error de ese calibre.

Pensó que sería tan difícil…pero quiso intentarlo, y por ello lo logró. La comisura de sus labios comenzó a encorvarse por culpa de una sensación desconocida pero amable, y a su vez satisfactoria. Sasuke se sentía feliz por tener al menos la oportunidad de rescatar la confianza de sus compañeros en él, que por su egoísmo y oscura venganza lanzó al vacío. El shinobi que poseía el Sharingan Eterno no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para volver a ser como antes de irse con Orochimaru.

….

A pesar de que la dichosa luz blanca de la habitación donde se encontraba le molestaba, su padre se rehusó a apagarla. Mintió diciéndole que no le gustaba estar a las oscuras, pero lo cierto era que ella, siendo su hija menor, sabía que la trola que había soltado era tan grande como su casa.

La niña de cabellos morados estaba tumbada en la cama de hospital que le habían conseguido para que se recuperara de sus heridas. Pero lo cierto era que le dolía más el hecho de no haber logrado su objetivo que las magulladuras en sí. Se sentía tan mal, una sensación amarga que no podía reprimir por mucho que o intentara.

Desvió su decepcionada mirada hacia la ventana intentando entender qué era lo que había fallado en su ataque, o más que comprender el qué era mejor preguntarse el porqué de su reacción. Maldecía cada una de las aspas que decoraban la pequeña pero mortífera marca que llevaba en su cuello desde que nació.

—Hija, deja de pensar en ello. Has hecho lo que has podido, y eso es suficiente. —el peliplata seguía sentado en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Nomi, que no dejaba de expresar una mueca de molestia mezclada con fastidio.

—Papá, iba a ganar, y lo sabes. Sólo que no pude hacer nada cuando esta cosa comenzó a dolerme ¡No puede hacer nada! —la ojiazabache se reincorporó y, a pesar del dolor de los malditos golpes, no se volvió a recostar. Kakashi se preguntaba por qué la niña no podía estarse quietecita, o tal vez sí lo sabía. Hija de Anko Mitarashi, no había otra explicación coherente.

—Nomi, sabes que no puedes sobre esforzarte con el tema del chakra, y hoy lo has hecho. Entonces es normal que el sello se haya rebotado. —finalizó posando su mano enguantada sobre la cabeza de la niña para después alborotarle juguetonamente sus hebras moradas, aunque la Gennin no tardó demasiado en deshacerse de la mano de su padre, pues se la quitó de un manotazo cargado de molestia.

— ¡No me he sobre esforzado, papá! ¡Si no puedo usar chakra entonces no seré una buena kunoichi, porque qué es un ninja sin poder usar su chakra! ¿¡Eh?! ¡No es nada!—en verdad la niña estaba rabiosa consigo misma, y en esos momentos estaba transmitiendo ese coraje con su persona mediante el alto tono de voz que decoraban cada una de sus palabras.

Kakashi la observó durante unos instantes de ese modo percatándose de la furia que se reflejaban en sus oscuros orbes, brillantes y con esa peculiar chispa de enfado. Había momentos en que le recordaba a su mujer, la expresión que Nomi ponía cuando estaba molesta era casi la misma que cuando lo hacía Anko. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el Hatake rezaba para que no fuera tan difícil tranquilizar a la pelimorada, al fin y al cabo su madre aún no sabía que su hija estaba en el hospital.

—Nomi, una persona no tiene el porqué usar chakra para ser un buen shinobi o kunoichi. Mira a Lee o a Gai, ellos dos no-

— ¡No me importa, papá! Yo quiero ser una kunoichi de renombre, importante y…y…y poder hacer técnicas ocultas como las tuyas o las de mamá, pero a este paso lo único que estoy consiguiendo es que todos los de mi clase se rían de mí por no poder hacer nada con mi chakra. —la niña se mantuvo con los puños cerrados apretando las sábanas blancas mientras no dejaba de maldecir para sus adentros lo desastre que era.

—Hija, vales mucho, y ya deja de decir estas tonterías. Vas a conseguir lo que quieras si te lo propones, y estoy seguro que esa marca va a quedar sumisa por tu voluntad. Sólo cuando consigas imponerte sobre ella será cuando por fin hayas ganado su control. —El poseedor del Sharingan se levantó de su silla y, aprovechando la inclinación de su espalda, besó la frente de la niña acompañándolo con una suave y cariñosa caricia su mejilla.

Después de eso, Kakashi posó sus manos enguantadas en ambos hombros de Nomi obligándola a volver a recostarse, pues era imprescindible que descansara. Tsunade le había dicho que era mejor que la niña se quedara esa noche en el hospital para poder cerciorarse de que sus niveles de chakra se habían estabilizado después del ataque.

—Voy a buscar un vaso de agua. Ahora vendré. —el peliplata cerró la puerta, no sin antes observar que su hija le había girado el rostro, para en esos momentos clavar su frustrada mirada en el cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Kakashi prefirió no decirle nada más e irse, tal vez sólo necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

El Hatake recorrió toda la extensión del pasillo pensando en cómo animar más a su mini pelimorada, no quería verla de esa manera, sino que deseaba volver a verla sonreír y, muy en el fondo, casi en las profundidades de su corazón, Kakashi amaba que le hiciera alguna broma o comentario gracioso. Ella junto con Kai eran sus dos tesoros más preciados.

— ¡Kakashi!

¡Ups! Anko también era imprescindible para él, pero… ¿era capaz de leer su pensamiento? Imposible, su mujer sólo era capaz de saber qué cruzaba por su mente si se mantenía a su lado, observando su aparentemente inexpresivo rostro. Le había parecido escuchar su voz, había sonado demasiado real como para que fuera sólo su imaginación.

Efectivamente. A lo lejos del siguiente pasillo pudo ver como una figura más que conocida iba acercándose a toda velocidad, incluso podía oír el ruido de sus zapatos ninja cuando pisaban fuerte contra el suelo del hospital.

—Anko, quieres hacer el favor de calmarte y respirar—aconsejó el peliplata a la mujer, que se encontraba a su lado intentando atrapar oxigeno a grandes bocanadas.

—Nomi—con eso fue suficiente como para que el hombre encontrara el porqué de la angustia de su mujer.

—Tranquila, está mejor que tú y que yo juntos. La he dejado en la habitación un momento mientras yo iba a buscar un vaso de agua.

—Qué ha ocurrido. —sus preguntas eran cortas, pues la ojicaramelo aún se estaba recobrando de la cran carrera que se había pegado después de que Sakura le dijera lo que había ocurrido en el examen.

—Se ve que intentó usar más chakra del que la marca podía soportar, y lo demás ya puedes imaginártelo. —contó el peliplateado observando la preocupación que en ese instante asoló a la kunoichi.

—En qué habitación está.

—305.

—Gracias, voy ahora mismo. Siento no haber llegado antes, pero no sabía que Nomi estaba en el hospital. Al fin y al cabo has tenido que ir tú a verla hacer el examen, a mi no me ha dado tiempo. Espero que no se lo tome mal—comentó Anko cruzando por al lado de su marido después de haber pasado con suavidad su mano por su hombro, dedicándole esa caricia en señal de agradecimiento, contentando de ese modo al shinobi. Era bueno saber que ya no seguía molesta con él.

—Anko, no sé si será mi imaginación, pero ¿le ocurre algo a Nomi contigo? —preguntó Kakashi después de pensarlo varios segundos, evitando que Anko desapareciera de su vista al doblar la esquina del otro pasillo.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Estos días ha estado muy distante conmigo, apenas me decía nada.

La Mitarashi se llevó una de sus manos a la frente apartando varios mechones morados y algo despeinados que caían por su rostro mientras que su expresión de angustia no desaparecía. Kakashi no hizo por menos que observarla con detenimiento, pero esa vez el silencio se había apoderado de la voz de la mujer, que segundos antes había desviado su preocupada mirada hacia un lado, como si se hubiera trasladado a otro mundo.

—Cariño, habla con ella. Tal vez sólo sea nuestra imaginación y Nomi sólo necesite un poco de consolación maternal. —Finalizó Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible y sonriendo amablemente debajo de su máscara intentando animar a la kunoichi, que le devolvió finalmente la sonrisa.

Antes de darse media vuelta para encaminarse de nuevo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, la Mitarashi robó inesperadamente sobre la oscura tela que cubría parte del hermoso rostro del hombre un fugaz pero tierno beso, dejándolo así en total desconcierto, o al menos sin palabras hasta que Kakashi logró caer en la cuenta de qué era lo tan genial que acaba de pasarle.

Como acto de coordinación, en el momento en el que Anko abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, ésta volteó su rostro hacia su progenitora. Aunque el recibimiento no fue el que esperaba, pues la madre se sorprendió ante los detalles de la expresión de su hija.

Sus orbes profundos y del color del azabache estaban un tanto humedecidos junto con las pestañas a la vez que un ligero tono rosado se había apoderado de las mejillas de la niña. En el momento en el que Nomi se percató de que su madre le estaba haciendo un análisis exhaustivo sólo con su mirada, la niña agachó su cabeza intentando esconder todo rastro de las lágrimas que minutos antes habían hecho acto de presencia.

Sin decir nada, la Mitarashi se dirigió hacia un lado de la cama donde yacía la niña y, sin darse el lujo de sentarse de inmediato en la silla, los brazos de la kunoichi se enlazaron cuidadosamente por el cuerpo de la niña de ese modo acogiéndola en un cálido y tierno abrazo. La sorpresa que asoló a la Gennin no pudo por menos volver a crear esa sensación de frustración y tristeza dejando que un ligero sollozo se liberara por su parte.

A continuación, la mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama sin deshacer el abrazo con el que tenía a su hija. Anko sabía de sobra lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo Nomi, pues en su día ella también pudo palpar la frustración con la yema de sus dedos al tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder lograr lo que quería, intentando vencer con su voluntad la fuerza de la Marca de la Maldición.

—Papá te ha contado que perdí, ¿verdad? —con la voz casi quebrantada por los sollozos, la niña de cabello morado por fin pudo articular palabra. Se veía patética y lo odiaba, pero simplemente no podía reprimirse más.

—Sí.

—Pensé que iba a ganar y aprobar el examen para poder examinarme el año que viene a Chunnin, pero he fallado…no pude usar chakra y todo se fue al traste por culpa de esto. —escondiendo su rostro en sus manos para después romper a llorar, Nomi Hatake ignoró el dolor que sentía por culpa de los golpes mientras que se veía inmersa en un laberinto lleno de obstáculos de los que no era capaz de escapar.

—Nomi, me mentiste en el bosque.

La niña levantó su mirada esta vez interrogativa para después dirigirla a su progenitora, que sintió como una aguja se clavó en su pecho en el momento en el que vio la cara de tristeza de su hija, la impotencia que sentía al no poder sentirse orgullosa de su logro. Aún así Anko intentó no llevarse por las emociones, pues sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de hablar con claridad.

—Cuando te pregunté si el Sello te había dolido durante tu combate contra aquellos tres ninjas me negaste con la cabeza. Me mentiste.

Entonces se había dado cuenta, prueba de ello fue la inconsciente pero clara respuesta de la niña, pues desvió su mirada intentando evadir a su madre de ese modo dándole la razón. La había cazado.

—Tú sólo te preocupas por mí si sólo me duele la marca. —musitó la niña por lo bajo pero llegando a entrar las palabras por el fino oído de la Mitarashi, que se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decir su hija.

— ¿Cómo dices? No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Nomi—decía la verdad, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho. Parecía ser que aquel día o todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para hablar con códigos o era ella que no lograba pillar las indirectas.

— ¡A ti sólo te importa mi Marca de la Maldición! ¡En el bosque ni me preguntaste si estaba bien, sólo te interesaste por la posible activación del sello! Mama…incluso Sakura-san en su casa me preguntó si me dolían mucho los golpes que tenía. —el tono de voz se alzó transmitiendo lo mucho que le había afectado ese detalle, mientras que Anko observaba la mueca de decepción que se había reflejado en el rostro de la niña.

Y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no podía. Anko sabía que Nomi tenía razón y eso la hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpida que se había comportado este día. Para comenzar sólo se había preocupado por el sello antes que su propia hija, y por último se había amargado la tarde con el fracaso de su interrogatorio cuando en verdad tendría que haber ido a ver los combates de sus hijos tal y como les prometió.

Así que ese era el motivo por el cual su hija se había comportado extraño con ella desde el día que ocurrió todo el altercado en el Bosque de la Muerte. Anko medio sonrió a pesar de que se sentía una idiota por romper su promesa y por volver a obsesionarse con la marca que en su día la llegó a despertar cada noche acompañada de sus mayores temores.

La ojiazabache observaba a su madre intentando leer lo que en ese momento se le estaba pasando por la cabeza tal y cómo su madre hacía con ella, pero era muy difícil interpretarlo, así que prefirió olvidarlo y mantenerse quieta hasta que se decidiera a hablar. Nomi estaba molesta con su madre y aunque fuera uno de sus modelos a seguir como persona, esta vez la había decepcionado.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro limpiándose las patéticas lágrimas que la habían hecho sentir durante unos instantes como el ser más débil que había pisado la Tierra. Pero al intentar recobrar la compostura, se vio atraída de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de su madre mediante otro sorprendente abrazo. La calidez y el cariño que se llegó a desprender de ese mimo despertaron en la niña pura debilidad por corresponder la caricia de su progenitora.

—Perdóname, Nomi. He llegado a olvidarme de todo y sólo vivir para vencer a la Marca de la Maldición. Soy una tonta y una desconsiderada al pensar que eso era lo que te hacía más daño, cuando en realidad lo único que querías era tenerme a tu lado. Lo siento, hija. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Anko por fin se dio cuenta que para que la voluntad de su hija pudiera vencer al sello Maldito ella debía permanecer a su lado y ayudarla a enfrentar ese miedo de ese modo venciendo cualquier obstáculo que se cruzara por su camino. Por otra parte Nomi comprendió que necesitaría la ayuda de muchas personas para lograr lo que realmente deseaba: ser una kunoichi de renombre como Naruto-san.

—Mama, yo…—la ternura del abrazo que Anko le dedicó a la pequeña perforaron cada uno de los desagradables sentimientos que en esa tarde la asolaron, dejándola en un estado realmente incómodo.

Siempre había escuchado la típica cita "Los shinobis no muestran sus sentimientos ni emociones", pero aquello no era lo que la niña deseaba, sino todo lo contrario. Nomi Hatake pensaba que dominando los sentimientos y tal vez insinuando alguno de ellos se podía llegar a obtener cualquier cosa que un ninja se propusiera. Prueba de ello eran los logros de los antiguos Hokages de la Konoha, llegando a salvar su Villa de las garras del mal. Por eso ella expresaría lo que sentía en ese instante.

—Mamá, te quiero. —por fin la pelimorada devolvió el achuchón a la que le había dado la vida mientras enterraba su rostro en el regazo de la misma, buscando el amparo que desde hacía rato había necesitado tanto como el respirar.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba un sonriente peliplateado con su vaso de agua en la mano. Observó la brillante luna que se mostraba ante él por el brillante cristal de una de las ventanas del largo pasillo. La noche por fin llegó a vencer los débiles rayos anaranjados que habían dado calor durante toda la tarde, pero la concentración del shinobi se desvaneció en el momento en que su atención quedó captada por el taconeo que se acercaba donde él estaba.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿ocurre algo? —se mostró interesado el hombre cuando la mujer de rubio cabello se situó enfrente suya.

—Pues sí, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto que me está preocupando. —comentó la antigua Hokage observando con seriedad al ojiazabache, que simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Alejados esa vez de la puerta 305 y con la ligera luz que emanaba de uno de los fluorescentes como testigo, Tsunade comenzó su explicación bajo la atenta atención del hijo del Colmillo Blanco.

—Kakashi, están ocurriendo cosas un tanto extrañas y algo coincidentes. Como si el que lo estuviera haciendo pretendiera algo mucho mayor. —Tsunade dejó los papeles que llevaba en la mano sobre una de las sillas del pasillo para después cruzarse de brazos.

—Mm…no la entiendo, Tsunade-sama. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Kakashi, están apareciendo cadáveres de personas totalmente campechanas, trabajadores normales alrededor de Konoha. Hoy mismo he ido a analizar el cuarto. —desveló la mandataria del actual Hokage mostrando cierta incertidumbre en su mirada, algo no encajaba en sus laberínticas suposiciones.

— ¿Cadáveres alrededor de Konoha? ¿Naruto está al tanto de ese detalle? —inquirió de nuevo el peliplata metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Sí, y Sasuke Uchiha también. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa no es el hecho en sí de que los encontraron por los alrededores de la villa, sino que la manera de morir que tuvieron creo que fue muy similar, por no decir igual. —explicó la mujer de gran busto con un toque de misterio y suspense en su voz que dejaba al Hatake con ganas de saber más.

—Maneras de morir similares…mm…—el hombre rumió varias posibilidades para empezar con una investigación, pues con tres cadáveres ya era necesario ponerse manos a la obra.

—Tsunade, ¿no deberías descansar? —una familiar y femenina voz hizo acto de presencia llamando la atención tanto de la ojimiel como del ninja, que sonrió debajo de su máscara al observar que se acercaba su mujer al corrillo.

—Anko, deberías seguir llamándome con el "-sama", es de muy mala educación por tu parte no mostrar ese tipo de respeto. —reprendió al mujer de dos coletas a la kunoichi, que sonrió a base de una gran carcajada.

—Tsunade, Tsunade…el gusano del Uzumaki te ha quitado el puesto de jefazo, así que se acabó todo ese rollo. Asúmelo. —la Mitarashi también cruzó sus brazos en señal de satisfacción ante la reacción de molestia de su antigua Hokage.

—Eres una sinvergüenza y una maleducada, Anko. Se te tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza hablar así a tu superiora. —riñó la rubia para después ignorar a la pelimorada, que sonrió aun más.

—He aprendido de la mejor. —devolvió la pelota la pelipúrpura guiñando un ojo a Tsunade, que tuvo que aguantar el porte para no terminar zarandeando a esa kunoichi. Además, no tenía tiempo para seguirle el juego a una de sus mujeres maduras, por lo que terminó ignorándola.

—Bueno Kakashi, lo dicho. Os podéis marchar a casa, las enfermeras se quedarán cuidando a tu hija. Mañana por la mañana misma podéis venir a buscarla. —terminó diciendo la doctora reanudando la marcha no sin antes observar de reojo al shinobi, que entendió el mensaje oculto.

— ¡Tsunade! —Llamó cierta kunoichi esta vez adoptando un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz— ¿Estará bien? No me fio de ninguna enfermera, prefiero quedarme yo.

—Anko, tú vete a tu casa y descansa, que lo que ha llego a mis oídos sobre un interrogatorio improvisado no debería pasarlo por alto, pero lo voy a hacer porque ya no quiero buscarte más problemas. Así que hazme caso y lárgate a tu casa antes de que cambie de opinión. ¡Ale! buenas noches a los dos—Con eso último Tsunade les dio la espalda y desapareció del pasillo.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Anko sabía de sobra que Tsunade podía enviarla en un santiamén a hacer misiones extras como señal de castigo por su mal comportamiento en el interrogatorio que esa tarde tuvo con el mamarracho que atacó a su hija. Además, la ojicaramelo era una Tokubetsu Jonnin experta en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que podría llegar a perder el título si volvía a actuar con tanta imprudencia, porque siendo realista, no había pedido permiso a nadie para poder interrogar a ese ninja.

Después, Anko y Kakashi se despidieron de su hija menor alegando que por la mañana irían a buscarla, aunque a Nomi no le desagradó la idea de quedarse en el hospital por la noche si era Tsunade quien cuidaría de ella. Al fin y al cabo sería divertido gastarle alguna que otra broma a su "Chacha Tsuni".

El matrimonio salió del hospital y, antes de llegar a su dulce y añorado hogar, se pararon por el Ichiraku Ramen para cenar unos fideos instantáneos, ya que a decir verdad la Mitarashi avisó al Hatake de que si llegaban a casa no le apetecería entrar en la cocina y ponerse a preparar algo para llenar sus estómagos.

— ¿Interrogatorio improvisado? —soltó al aire el peliplata sintiendo como la brisa chocaba contra su rostro y ya de paso pillando desprevenida a la ojicaramelo, que rio con nerviosismo al no saber qué decir al respecto.

— ¿Interrogatorio improvisado? ¿De qué me estás hablando, Hatake? —como era de esperar no había nada mejor que responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Los dos estaban dando un paseo de camino a casa, tranquilamente y sin prisas por lo que Kakashi aprovechó el momento para conversar con su mujer de lo que parecía ser un asunto del que él no era consciente.

—Tsunade-sama dijo algo de un interrogatorio no oficial… ¿ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? —volvió a preguntar el shinobi observando esta vez directamente a la mujer, que por fin encaró al ninja.

—Kakashi, no ha pasado nada que sea tan preocupante, te lo aseguro. Además…no seas pedorro y disfruta de este paseo, que ya hacía tiempo que no estábamos los dos solos. —cambió de tema la kunoichi achuchando con cierta fuerza el brazo de Kakashi, que no hizo nada para impedir el agarre.

—Tienes razón, hacía ya tiempo que no pasábamos un par de horas tú y yo juntos. El trabajo nos ha ahogado a los dos. —dio la razón el peliplateado a su mujer mientras la acercaba más a él aprovechando que ella lo tenía atrapado de por el brazo.

Los dos ninjas dieron un agradable paseo por la villa hasta la mansión Hatake, que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, aún así el camino que llevaba a la casa estaba iluminado por las farolas que en su día Anko exigió al actual Hokage que pusiera y, a pesar de que al principio el rubio se negó debido al escaso presupuesto, éste cambió de opinión en el preciso instante en que un afilado kunai sobrevoló a unos centímetros del zorruno rostro del chico. Entonces fue coser y cantar, y en dos días estuvieron las farolas instaladas en el camino a la mansión de los Hatake.

Por fin llegaron a su dulce hogar y, después de hacer caso al cánido que les vino a saludar, Anko y Kakashi entraron en la casa.

— ¿Sabes qué había pensado? —la manera en que Kakashi se dirigió a la Mitarashi hizo que ella adivinara las intenciones del hombre, pues lo conocía mejor que su propia sombra, por lo que ella volteó de inmediato para recibir unas grandes y cálidas manos sobre su rostro.

—Mm…no sé, piensas tantas cosas diferentes a lo largo del día que no se me ocurre lo que debe estar pasando ahora por tu depravada mente, Hatake. —respondió con burla la pelimorada a sabiendas de lo que en verdad deseaba su marido, pues era suficiente en observar el brillo especial que destilaban sus oscuros y profundos orbes.

Él rio ante lo que dijo la Tokubetsu Jonnin antes de apresarla posesivamente entre sus firmes brazos de ese modo dejándola con pocas opciones para evitar que la situación fuera a peor…o a mejor, porque ambos anhelaban tener su momento de intimidad sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

—Me gustaría que me recordaras lo bien que lo pasamos la última vez que los dos compartimos bañera. —susurró el hombre muy cerca del oído de la mujer, que se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento a pesar de la máscara que aún cubría la mitad del rostro del ninja.

—No te voy a decir que no, pero si tanto lo quieres tendrás que preparar tú el baño, Kashi. —aclaró la ojicaramelo guiñándole un ojo y, por la mueca que el Hatake dibujó, una sonora risotada se oyó en la sala por culpa de la mujer.

Después de un corto beso por parte del ojiazabache, éste se dirigió enérgicamente escaleras arriba a empezar con el único detalle que haría de esa noche una muy especial: llenar la bañera de agua. Al fin y al cabo era una tarea fácil para un ninja de élite como él. Mientras tanto Anko se quedó en el piso de abajo sentada en su cómodo sillón esperando la señal del pervertido que tenía como marido, aunque a ella en el fondo tampoco le desagradó la idea.

Aún así, la kunoichi se sentía cansada por todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Era incapaz de olvidar la conversación sin sentido que mantuvo con el hombre que atacó a su hija _"¿seguir matando y volverte más fuerte? De pequeña se te daba genial" _eran las palabras que no dejaban de resonar con estruendo en la confusa mente de la pelipúrpura haciendo que instintivamente se llevara la palma de su mano sobre la Marca de la Maldición, aquellas jodidas tres aspas del color de la muerte que la habían estado torturando durante años haciéndole la vida casi imposible.

—Anko, recuerda…—se dijo a sí misma la kunoichi intentando organizar los pocos recuerdos que vagaban por su mente, pero le era imposible, nada de lo que ocurrió antes de que Orochimaru le pusiera el sello lograba llegar al consciente de la mujer.

Frustrada, la Mitarashi se levantó del sillón y sin apenas darse cuenta, caminó hacia una de las ventanas del comedor hasta lograr apoyar uno de sus hombros sobre la pared a la vez que su mirada perdida atravesaba sin perdón el reluciente cristal. Anko maldecía cada noche su memoria por no poder ni tan solo palpar un recuerdo de la infancia que pasó con su exsensei , pero sabía que no podía desistir, pues quien sabe las atrocidades que ella, un soldado del Sannin más malvado que había, llegó a provocar en su día.

La Tokubetsu Jonnin zarandeó su ajetreada cabeza con la intención de no dejarse llevar por la rabia y la frustración que en esos instantes estaban aflorando de su interior cuando en su lugar debería estar despertando el ardiente deseo que también sentía por poder pasar una noche singular con su marido.

Calculando que ya quedaría poco para que la bañera se llenara de agua, la kunoichi abandonó con lentitud el comedor para encaminarse escaleras arribas hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Anko llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor olvidar aunque fuera sólo unas horas los problemas que le azotaban con fuerza para dejar paso a sensaciones mucho más agradables.

—Kakashi, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —inquirió la mujer aguantándose la risa al observar cómo el Hatake intentaba levantarse del suelo mientas se sobaba la cabeza después del duro golpe que seguramente se habría dado.

—No hace gracia…ush…—se defendió el ojiazabache poniéndose de rodillas para poder recoger las pequeñas velas que había intentado colocar en los bordes de la bañera. Intentando que fuera algo romántico, el Hatake aún sentía que sus dedos ardían por culpa de las quemadura que le habían ocasionado las dichosas velas, pues no esperaba que la cera fuera tan traicionera como para derramarse tan rápido en su mano.

—Te pido que la llenes de agua y ni eso sabes hacer, Hatake. Y así vas, que no se te puede mandar nada ¡Baka! —se burló la mujer contemplando el panorama durante unos instantes, aunque el hecho de ver el agua casi rebosar por los costados de la bañera la hizo imaginar lo genial que sería sumergir su cabeza en ella.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a desvestirse mientras que un apenado Kakashi intentaba inútilmente encender de nuevo la húmeda mecha de cada una de las velas que había puesto.

—Kakashi, deja de hacer el idiota y de ser tan romántico, que te necesito como apoyo en la bañera. —exigió la mujer, que introdujo uno de sus pies en el agua cerciorándose de que estaba en una temperatura medianamente normal.

El peliplata durante unos instantes sintió cómo su mandíbula se desencajaba al tener delante de sus narices el mayor regalo de los dioses que podría haber caído del cielo, y esperando a que él se decidiera al menos a despojarse de las prendas que llevaba.

Dicho y hecho, una vez que el hombre sintió cómo el vaho acariciaba su blanquecina piel entró en la bañera junto con la kunoichi, que esperó unos segundos a que él hiciera chocar suavemente su fornida espalda contra la pared de la bañera para poder luego recostarse ella contra su robusto pecho dejando escapar un suspiro por la comodidad que éste le brindó.

—Espero que a Tsunade no le sepa mal estar al cuidado de Nomi, la pobre ya tiene bastantes deberes como para están pendiente de nuestra hija.

—Bah, Tsunade es una bestia cuando se lo propone, al fin y al cabo ha llevado el mando de la villa durante años. —le restó importancia la kunoichi de cabello morado mientras enredaba cariñosamente los dedos de sus manos con los del Hatake, que la sorprendió con un ligero mordisco en su oreja haciéndola suspirar de placer.

—Kurenai me dijo que Kai podía quedarse con ella y Yukari hasta que Nomi saliera del hospital. Me comentó que tenías trabajo y no volverías hasta tarde. ¿Qué ha pasado con ese interrogatorio "improvisado", Anko? —esta vez la voz del shinobi sonó un poco más seria debido a la importancia de la conversación, porque sabía que algo había ocurrido.

—En un principio había pensado no decirte nada, pero veo que no dejarás el tema hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? —respondió hastiada la Mitarashi recostando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro del hombre, que no dejó de observar cada movimiento que ella hizo.

—Verdad de la buena.

—Esta tarde he ido al cuartel ANBU a averiguar el porqué ese grupo de ninjas querían llevarse a Nomi. Ya está. —explicó brevemente y concisa la mujer sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos al notar cómo vagaba lentamente la grande y traviesa mano del peliplata de ese modo contentándola.

— ¿Y por qué Tsunade dijo algo de improvisado? —quiso saber el Hatake mientras observaba la cara de placer de la mujer por culpa de las sugerentes caricias que le estaba ofreciendo esa vez por la cara interna de sus muslos.

—… ¿Improvisado?...No sé de qué me hablas…—jadeaba ligeramente impidiéndole poder hablar con normalidad. Anko sabía que eso era una tortura disfrazada de puro deleite.

—Cariño, te recuerdo que sigo siendo un shinobi, no creas que soy tan ingenuo. —le recordó el ojiazabache acercándose a la zona sur del cuerpo de la Mitarashi.

Sin decir nada, la ojicaramelo agarró con fuerza la muñeca del hombre de ese modo derrumbando su traviesa intención de obligarla a confesar. Acto seguido la mujer se incorporó de ese modo logrando atrapar el teléfono de la ducha e, intentando voltear con cierta dificultad debido a la poca anchura de ésta, consiguió sentarse a horcajadas sobre la cintura de ese maromo que tenía como marido. A veces se preguntaba cómo había tenido tanta suerte en encontrarlo.

—Ven que te lave ese pelo de estropajo que tienes—se burló la kunoichi obligando al Hatake a acortar la distancia con ella para después comenzar a mojar el cabello plateado del ninja, que tuvo que cerrar durante unos instantes sus ojos debido a la cascada de agua que caía por su rostro. Se notaba que ella lo hacía aposta, pues podía escuchar las graciosas risitas que escapaban de la mujer.

—Suficiente, Mitarashi. —sin dar un ultimátum, el ninja le arrebató el teléfono de la ducha para después volver a dejarlo en su sitio.

— ¡Bah Kakashi, eres un aburrido! Un viejo cascarrabias que sólo piensa en cosas depravadas. —acusó la pelipúrpura cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mueca de disgusto que hizo reír al Hatake.

—Cabe decir que tú también eres una pervertida, Anko. Y ya de paso te agradecería que no fueras tan revoltosa y te movieras menos…

—Tienes a Kakashín muy mal acostumbrado. Si no fuera por mi benevolencia y por la necesidad que tengo de que siga en su sitio, ya me hubiera deshecho de él. —comentó la Tokubetsu Jonnin empezando a realizar la cuenta atrás para que las hormonas del ninja comenzaran a hacer acto de presencia en su hombría.

Pasando el tiempo en el cuarto de baño, el matrimonio fue deleitándose lentamente y con gusto con las dulces y cariñosas caricias que se fueron brindando constantemente, intentando demostrar lo mucho que habían añorado un momento como aquel, perosnal con algún toque de lujuria suelto por el ambiente. Aún así decidieron seguir con la fiesta en otro lugar, por lo que después de haber secado las gotas de agua que habían estado corriendo libremente por sus impacientes cuerpos, el mismo Kakashi cargó a la kunoichi estilo marital y se la llevó hacia su habitación.

Sin romper el apasionado y caluroso beso que la mujer había iniciado, el ninja la acostó delicadamente sobre el colchón de la cama para después dejar caer levemente el peso de su bien trabajado cuerpo sobre el de ella, que no le quedó más remedio que apretar con sus puños la sábana mientras ahogó un suave pero sensual gemido sobre los tentadores labios del peliplata, que sonrió satisfecho ante el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre la kunoichi.

Sin importar dejar las almohadas empapadas debido al agua que aún goteaba de sus cabellos, la pareja fue susurrándose con tentación todo lo que harían esa noche mientras que el dedo índice de la Mitarashi iba delineando cada una de las líneas que estaban dibujadas por todo el torso de su marido para terminar sobre sus nalgas de acero de ese modo dejándola sin cordura alguna.

Pero eso no era lo mejor, porque el muy puñetero aprovechaba que ella estaba distraída para poder deleitarse él también con el espectacular cuerpo de la Tokubetsu Jonnin, de ese modo subiendo en contra de su voluntad su calor corporal, pues a pesar de que la había visto desnuda millones de veces, aún no llegaba a acostumbrarse del todo porque Kakashi pensaba que cada vez era peculiar y diferente.

Percatándose de la casi vital necesidad que el ninja tenía por sentir aún más cerca a su mujer, ella permitió que se acomodara delicadamente entre sus largas y blanquecinas piernas, provocando que él suspirara de placer cuando sus caderas se tocaron.

—Hoy cómo lo hacemos ¿empezamos por el segundo capítulo del quinto volumen Icha Icha? —bromeó la Mitarashi temblando ligeramente debido a lo tan excitada que se estaba poniendo.

—Si me dejas elegir preferiría el cuarto capítulo del último volumen. —respondió el ojiazabache besándola con dulzura a la vez que apartaba algunas hebras moradas del rostro de la mujer y así poder observar cómo sus chispeantes orbes color caramelo lo atraían como si fueran un potente imán.

Hábilmente y sin pensárselo ya más, Anko se encargó de enlazar sus piernas alrededor de la estrecha cintura de su marido de ese modo tomando el poco control que ella tenía en esos momentos, pues era Kakashi quien se estaba comportando como el mandamás. Entendiendo eso como una llamada al amor y fundir sus cuerpos en uno, el shinobi no pudo por más que decir las adorables palabras mágicas que la pelimorada tantas veces había escuchado y aún no se había cansado:

—Anko, te quie-

Entonces pasó. Sí, por supuesto que pasó ¡Vaya si pasó! El estrépito sonido del timbre de la casa sonó con tan mala leche haciendo que el Hatake se sorprendiera y que Anko maldijera a todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese corto intervalo de tiempo.

—Dime que no es verdad…—susurró por lo bajo la kunoichi mientras recuperaba un poco del oxigeno perdido debido a la tensión que segundos antes había estado dominándola.

—Quien será a estas horas—se preguntaba el Hatake levantando ligeramente su cabeza mientras observaba desconcertado a su mujer, que no dudó en plasmar todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir mediante una mueca de furia y frustración.

—Alguien que quiere morir. —sonó breve, concisa y contundente, lo suficiente como para que su mano se colara debajo de una de las almohadas para coger la camiseta del pijama de Kakashi, que por suerte podía cubrir parte del cuerpo de la mujer a pesar de que el noventa por ciento de sus piernas estaban completamente desnudas.

La Mitarashi echó cuidadosamente a un lado el cálido cuerpo del peliplata y a continuación se subió encima de él para así poder alcanzar sobre la superficie de una de las mesitas de noche el usual recogedor que ella empleaba para su cabello. Antes de que ella bajara de la cama sintió cómo una conocida mano la agarró y estiró con posesión provocando de ese modo provocando que ella cayera de espaldas hacia atrás.

—Por dejarme de esta manera me mereceré una recompensa, ¿verdad? —susurró con voz ronca el ojiazabache aprisionando de nuevo a la ojicaramelo, que jadeó levemente al notar cómo la mano del ninja acarició uno de sus senos por encima de la camiseta.

—La recompensa será cien veces mejor de lo que te imaginas ahora.

Dicho eso, la pelipúrpura besó con hambre los labios del Hatake mientras ella se ayudaba con sus brazos para levantarse de nuevo. Una vez libre del ardiente león, la mujer se hizo con unas bragas y un kunai que sacó sabe Kami-sama donde para dirigirse con decisión a la puerta.

—Anko, no te pases.

— ¿Yo?...Sabes que sí—la malvada sonrisa de psicótica que se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer hizo estremecer al peliplata, por lo que si en cinco minutos no volvía a subir, no tendría más remedio que bajar para ver si todo estaba en orden.

En poco tiempo la kunoichi bajó las escaleras y a cada paso que daba con dirección a la entrada se podía percibir lo muy enfadada que estaba por haber cortado el rollo al abrasador calentón que hacía poco la había tenido totalmente presa.

Molestándose sólo en encender la luz de la entrada del pasillo, la kunoichi no se lo pensó dos veces en agarrar con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y abrirla con energía.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño pasa!? ¡Ni en mi propia casa puedo foll-!

Paró en seco de vociferar en el preciso instante en el que se dio cuenta de que no era sólo una silueta la que se encontraba parada enfrente suya, sino que eran dos extraños individuos los que la estaban observando tras una extraña máscara.

Inconscientemente y como su propio instinto de supervivencia le mandó, Anko apretó el mango del kunai con fuerza como si se preparara para todo. Aquello no le estaba gustando ni un pelo, pues un aura extraña chocó de inmediato contra su cuerpo, poniéndole en contra de su voluntad la piel de gallina.

—Buenas noches.

La voz del hombre que le habló sonó grave y llena de desprecio, aunque debido a la máscara que llevaba puesta, Anko no pudo visualizarlo correctamente. Aún así pudo hacer un análisis exhaustivo en cuestión de segundos: era un ninja, seguro, pues era suficiente en darse cuenta de la katana que colgaba de su espalda, mientras que el uniforme que ambos llevaban constaba de unos pantalones y camiseta negra como la pena y el chaleco de un color rojizo similar al de la propia sangre.

—Buenas noches.

Esta vez fue Anko quien respondió con un toque de distanciamiento y precaución, aunque no dejó de sonar seria. No dio ningún paso hacia atrás, pero tenía la certeza de que aquello no era nada bueno. Esos hombres no le infundían seguridad alguna.

— ¿Anko Mitarashi? —preguntó el ninja bajo su máscara sin apartar su misteriosa mirada de la kunoichi, que frunció el ceño preguntándose a sí misma que demonios querían aquellos dos de ella.

—Soy yo, ¿qué pasa? —la ojicaramelo pensó que no debía amedrentarse por el efecto que el aspecto de aquellos dos individuos ejercían sobre ella, tenía que guardar la compostura.

—Anko Mitarashi, kunoichi de la Villa oculta de la Hoja, título de Jonnin y Tokubetsu Jonnin… Anko Mitarashi, está usted detenida por asesinato improcedente, o peor, asesinatos improcedentes. Acompáñenos, por favor. —exactamente fue lo que dijo sin chiquitas el ninja de la máscara mientras que su compañero sacaba unos grilletes metálicos de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco protector.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? Me parece que se ha equiv-

—No se resista. Tenemos orden de arresto, así que le agradeceríamos que no nos lo dificulte. —respondió el shinobi cortando en seco a la mujer para después acercarse lentamente y acortando distancias con ella.

El kunai sujeto por la mano de la Mitarashi temblaba debido a la tensión de su brazo. _"¿Detenida? ¿Asesinato? ¡Qué demonios está pasando!"_ se dijo mentalmente la ojicaramelo atenta a todo detalle. De un momento a otro, como en cámara lenta, Anko estaba viendo cómo la gran mano del hombre se acercaba a su muñeca con una intención obvia.

—Ni se le ocurra ponerme una mano encima. —la femenina pero contundente voz de la mujer dejó claro al extraño que no permitiría que se la llevaran. Ahora era su mano la que apuntaba el filo del kunai contra él.

—No le conviene resistirse, y menos amenazarnos con una arma. Todo eso puede jugar en su contra, señora.

—Señorita. —rectificó de inmediato la pelimorada sin dar un paso atrás y frenando los pies del shinobi, que no dejaba de observarla tras la máscara con detalles animales que la decoraban.

—En tal caso, si tanto le pesa venir con nosot-

—Quienes sois, de qué villa venís, porque está claro que no sois de Konoha, ¿no es así? —esta vez fue ella quien preguntó cortando las palabras del sujeto, que refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—No está en derecho de preguntar. Lo único que tiene que hacer, o mejor, va a hacer es estar calladita y venir con nosotros, ¿¡entendido!?

Y el tono en cómo se dirigió a la mujer fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La larga katana que permanecía quieta en la espalda del hombre se desenvainó a la velocidad del rayo de ese modo mostrando todo el brillo que su hoja era capaz de relucir, aunque esa vez no fue la mano ni el kunai de la mujer lo que frenó al individuo.

El cabello plata de él se movió al compás del brusco movimiento que ocasionó el choque de las dos hojas de metal, la katana y el cuchillo del Colmillo Blanco, aunque este último ya no estaba sujetado por el propio ninja sino que lo manejaba su único hijo.

—Vaya vaya, he aquí el famoso ninja copia, Kakashi Hatake. —vaciló el ninja de chaleco rojo sin despegar la hoja de su katana del arma que sujetaba con fuerza el ojiazabache después de haberse percatado de la clara presencia del shinobi.

—Ni os atreváis a ponerle un dedo encima—amenazó el Jonnin clavando su dura y profunda mirada en la máscara que cubría el misterioso rostro del hombre.

—Ya que te vas a resistir, no nos queda otro remedio que llevarte a la fuerza, Anko Mitarashi.

Dicho eso y como si fuera una flecha, el compañero de lo que parecía ser un líder pasó por al lado del Hatake para encarar a lo que era en esos momentos su presa. Rápidamente Anko bloqueó el ataque directo, pero a pesar de que el taijutsu lo dominaba bastante bien, no calculó la fuerza con la que él la iba a atacar, por lo que desgraciadamente se tambaleo ligeramente. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el enemigo, que le barrió la pierna y, antes de que ella chocara contra el suelo se vio empotrada contra la dura pared del pasillo.

— ¡Anko! —llamó el ojiazabache desesperado por ayudar a su mujer al escuchar el quejido que liberó la voz de la Tokubetsu Jonnin, pero sabía que no podía dejar suelto al ninja que se estaba enfrentando a él.

—Deja de protegerla, nos la vamos a llevar sí o sí, así que no hagáis más estupideces y dejad que hagamos nuestro trabajo. —volvió a pedir el hombre de grave voz atacando de nuevo al Jonnin, que esquivaba con gran destreza todos y cada uno de los ataques que iban en contra de él.

Anko se deshizo del agarre en el cuello que su contrincante realizó, pero por alguna razón sentía que cada vez que ese individuo le ponía una mano encima, su chakra se debilitaba. Algo no iba bien pero tampoco no podía irse con ellos porque ella no era una asesina, de hecho no comprendía por qué habían ido a por ella.

—Se acabó.

No entendió ni cómo ni por donde, pero el gancho que atestó el enemigo a Kakashi provocó su duro golpe contra el suelo. Inmediatamente el ojiazabache iba a levantarse, pero una fuerte patada fue a parar a sus costillas ocasionando el desplazamiento del cuerpo del Jonnin unos cuantos metros más lejos, casi cerca de la Mitarashi, que se estaba desesperando por la jodida situación.

Golpe tras golpe, el Hatake no lograba levantarse y sus fuerzas misteriosamente estaban desapareciendo, no entendía el porqué pero casi no podía aguantase de pié, no era capaz de bloquear ningún ataque y lo peor de todo era que estaba preocupando a su mujer, que apenas podía también esquivar los ataques de su contrincante mientras observaba su combate. El Sharingan no estaba funcionando y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso porque si seguían así no serían capaces de dominarlos.

Entonces lo vio, o mejor, la vio. La brillante y afilada aguja que se estaba dirigiendo velozmente hacia el cuello de la Mitarashi hizo que los reflejos del Hatake despertaran de repente. No podía permitir que le hicieran nada, que se la quitaran de su lado sin conocer el porqué, no quería perder y si le hacían algo todo se acabaría.

— ¡Anko!

A duras penas se levantó y se dirigió con torpeza pero con rapidez hacia el individuo que iba a pinchar a la kunoichi, pero el gran error que cometió fue descuidar sus espaldas. Sintió como la punta del talón del zapato de su contrincante se clavaba con fuerza en el centro de su columna de ese modo haciendo que chocara de nuevo contra el suelo.

— ¡Kakashi!

La femenina y desesperada voz de la kunoichi apenas podía mantener consciente al shinobi, que esta vez sintió cómo la hoja de la dichosa katana acariciaba su cuello. Y si por si las cosas no podían ir peor, el hombre, o e ese caso, la mujer cayó dos veces con la misma piedra. El fino y preciso pinchazo que atravesó cada fibra de los músculos más superficiales de la pierna de la Mitarashi la hicieron pensar lo peor: había caído. Ese desgraciado había cambiado la trayectoria de lo que parecía ser una inyección.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía apartar su adormilada mirada del cuerpo de Kakashi, que yacía en el suelo casi sin consciencia, apenas murmurando cosas que ella no era capaz de entender por mucho que se lo propusiera. Se estaba sintiendo perdida, con la mente embotada y con el cuerpo al borde del desmayo. Se la iban a llevar, la iban a apartar de su familia…Anko cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose derrotada, humillada y lo peor de todo, débil por no haber podido proteger a lo que más quería.

Bajo la mirada de los dos ninjas desconocidos, la kunoichi se desplomó en el suelo y, aun consciente, recogió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo de su marido. Estiró con dificultad la mano intentando alcanzar a duras penas la mejilla de él, pues necesitaba hacerlo, no sabía el porqué pero su interior se lo pedía a gritos. Le era tan difícil respirar que apenas podía atrapar el aire que difícilmente entraba en sus pulmones, pero pareció ser que alguien no le dejó avanzar, le rompió su voluntad en mil pedazos.

En lugar de sentir el roce de la suave piel del Hatake, Anko notó como su debilitado cuerpo chocó con fuerza de nuevo contra la sólida pared del pasillo para, finalmente, caer vencida por el duro golpe que le atestaron sin compasión alguna.

—Con tu permiso, Kakashi Hatake…—el hombre de la katana pasó vacilante por al lado del del peliplata, que se encontraba totalmente inconsciente, reprimido por no poder hacer nada al respecto—…nos la llevamos.

Fácilmente, ese ninja cargó a la Mitarashi en uno de sus hombros, pues no querían permanecer allí más tiempo. Una señal con la cabeza fue suficiente como para que su compañero se percatara de que ya habían terminado, por lo que sin hacer ruido salieron por la puerta y, tras ellos, la cerraron con cuidado dejando a un Kakashi tendido en el suelo.

—An…ko...

En lo más profundo de su pensamiento, el peliplata aún se estaba preguntando qué acababa de ocurrir.

**Continuará…**

Por Kami-sama, pensé que nunca terminaría el dichoso capítulo. En fin, después de una larga temporada sin actualizar debido a temas de universidad y tal, espero de corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo, o al menos que os haya entretenido.

Se agradecen los reviews ya que elaborar todo este entramado es bastante trabajoso, y me creáis o no, cuesta un poco. Aún así disfruto desarrollando esta trama, así que no os preocupéis, que a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar, pienso acabar este gran proyecto del cual estoy totalmente orgullosa.

Si hay algún error en la ortografía me lo comunicáis, por favor.

Por cierto, ¿podéis aclararme cuando es que tengo que poner el "Dattebayo" de Naruto y cómo puedo escribir la típica "u" con la barra encima para el apellido Hyuga? Grácias!

Saludos desde donde estoy ^^

PD: quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que se molestan en escribir comentarios, muchas gracias!

Intentaré actualizar antes de que termine Setiembre.


End file.
